


I Was So Sure

by cinderwing64



Series: Requiem [2]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: Rebels, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Depression, F/M, FLUFF EVENTUALLY, I love these guys, OC, PTSD, Sad, Space family, Star Wars - Freeform, alema, jackson tano, rexsoka, season 3 and 4 of rebels, suicidal-ish thoughts
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-22
Updated: 2021-02-27
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:54:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 26
Words: 57,366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26049130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cinderwing64/pseuds/cinderwing64
Summary: After the supposed death of his mother, Jackson Tano has to keep moving. He bonds with his father over a hard time, but threats from the Empire and Maul still loom over.*takes place over season 3 and 4 of Star Wars Rebels*
Relationships: CT-7567 | Rex/Ahsoka Tano, Kanan Jarrus/Hera Syndulla, Original Female Character/Original Male Character
Series: Requiem [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1890955
Comments: 21
Kudos: 69





	1. Chapter 1

Jackson went back into the ship after the temple had closed. He was sobbing. “No. She said she would come back.” He whispered. 

They flew out of the temple, and it exploded behind them. His mother was dead. And it was his fault. He could have stopped her from fighting Vader, or he could have at least _helped_. If he hadn’t gotten shot in the arm by his gun. Jax sat across from Kanan and Ezra, sobbing into his shirt quietly. 

“There’s nothing we can do now,” Kanan said. “It’s over.” Ezra cried into Kanan’s side. “It’s over.” He repeated. 

What was Jax going to tell Rex? How was he going to do _anything_ now, without his mother? 

“Jax,” Kanan said. “I’m so, so sorry. If you want to finish your training, I could train you with Ezra—” 

“No,” Jax said angrily. “I got enough.” 

And the rest of the ride back was silent. 

When they landed, they got out of the ship, and Hera raced to Kanan, grabbing his head and examining the bandages. Jax’s head hung, and Rex’s entire face fell when he saw that Ahsoka was not with them. 

Jax raced to Rex, and stood in front of him, too numb to do anything. Rex grabbed Jax into a hug, and Jax just stood there. Normally he would protest, but he was too tired and too numb fro grief to do anything. 

“It’s not your fault,” Rex said. “It was her choice.” 

But it was. It was Jax’s fault. He wanted to protest, but Rex pulled him closer, and Jax shut his eyes, blinking back tears. 

Jax felt something wet on his head, and looked up and saw a tear drip from Rex's eye. 

Jax wrapped his good arm around Rex. “I’m sorry,” he whispered hoarsely. 

Rex stepped back. “You’re hurt,” he commented. 

“I’m fine,” Jax said, his voice barely a whisper. Everything he did seemed to hurt. Moving his head, blinking his eyes, even _breathing_ hurt. Jax felt like he could collapse at any moment. 

“No, you’re not.” Rex insisted. “I’m taking you to the medbay whether you like it or not.” 

“Fine.” Jax snapped. He didn't know what had gotten hold of him, but he had a burst of anger. 

Rex put a hand on his back and guided him towards the medbay, and the next thing Jax knew, he was sitting on his bed, his arm in a sling, and his shoulder wrapped in bandages. Rex sitting next to him. 

“Do you want to talk about it?” Rex asked. 

“Do you want me to?” Jax asked. 

“It’s your choice,” Rex replied. 

“Ask Ezra,” Jax grunted. “He’ll be more willing to talk.” 

“Alright,” Rex said sadly. “If you need anything, I'll be here. I’ll let you get some rest, but I’m waking you up tomorrow around oh-eight-hundred for you to eat.” 

“Fine by me,” Jax said with an eye roll. 

“I know what you’re going through Jax,” Rex said softly. “Trust me.” 

“No, you don't!” Jax snapped, standing up. “You don't know what it's like to lose a parent because you never had one! You're a clone! You were bred in a factory, and you weren't even supposed to live as long as you have! You don't know what it’s like.” 

“Yes, I do.” Rex shot back. “Yes, I was bred in a factory. No, I didn't have any parents, but I had my brothers. And when you’re in a war, people die. Do you think it was easy to watch my brother’s die every single _kriffing_ day and not be able to do anything about it? Do you think it was easy for me to _kill_ them? To have them _shoot at you_? To have them shoot at the person that you live for? I’ve lost my entire family except you now. And Ahsoka--” he choked back a sob. “Do you think I want her to be gone? We survived Order 66 together, we survived the _entire Clone War_ together. And then she dies, and I’m not there. I’m not there to be with her, and I never got to say goodbye. I had gotten _used_ to it. And then, when I think that I’m done with losing people, I lose one of the most important people in my life. Jax, you and Ahsoka are the only people, along with Gregor and Wolffe that are keeping me going. You’re the last of my family. I know more about losing family than most people do.” 

Jax turned away from Rex. “I’m sorry,” he said, his voice breaking. 

Rex walked up to him and wrapped his arms around him, and for the first time, they seemed comfortable. And it felt like a blanket of protection around Jax. 

“No,” Rex said. “You have every right to be angry. I shouldn't have snapped at you like that.” 

“It’s fine,” Jax replied. 

“I’ll leave you alone for now,” Rex said. 

“Alright,” Jax replied. 

Rex gave him a nod, and then he was gone. 

Jax laid down on his bed--well, it was more of a cot, but Jax tried to think of it as a bed--and he let the tears that he had been holding back for so long drip from his eyes. Eventually, he went to sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

A week had passed, and Jax had barely eaten anything. He hated not being able to use his arm, since his left shoulder had been injured, and he was left-handed, but it wasn't like he did much anyway. He just wished he would die. If his mom was right about becoming one with the Force, then Jax would be able to see her. And that's all he wanted. 

Rex checked on him every hour, and Kanan and Ezra had come in a few times, too. Rex would bring him food and make sure Jax ate it. Jax thought that he could starve himself, but Rex was making sure he didn't. Feeling the slightest amount productive, Jax climbed out of bed and walked to the bathroom, looking into the mirror. His eyes were sunken, and his hair was a mess. His skin was pale, and he just looked tired. 

Rex walked into the refresher. “You okay?” he asked. 

“No,” Jax replied. “Nothing will ever be _okay_ again. Not without Mom.” he shoved passed Rex and sat on the edge of the bed. 

“No,” Rex said. “It won't be okay.” He said. He straightened himself. “Are you hungry?” He asked. “Scratch that. I'm going to go get some food, and you need to eat it.” He turned his head away from Jax. “I'm not losing you too.” his voice broke, and he left the room. 

Jax opened his mouth to stop him, but no sound came out. He can't be staying in bed all day. 

It was worrying Rex, and he didn't want that. He didn't want to hurt him, but he was, and he was going to change something about it. He was a Tano, and they helped people. It was what his mom taught him, and she heard her scolding him in the back of his mind for treating Rex this way. 

He stood up and took off his sling, stretching out his injured arm and wincing. It still hurt, but not to the extent that it had. He looked at his armor that he had been wearing, the armor that he had sworn he would never wear again. It would bring back too much hurt and guilt. He wasn't going to wear it, but he felt that it shouldn't be lying around. He winced as he picked it up with his left hand, but he didn't care. He put it in his wardrobe and walked out the door of his room. 

He carefully jogged to Rex, who was talking to Hera, and Hera looked at him, and Rex turned around, following Hera’s gaze, and his eyes widened when he saw Jax. 

“Jax!” Rex gasped. 

“I'm sorry,” Jax said. “I shouldn't be worrying you like this. And you're not going to lose me. Mom wouldn't want that.” 

Rex smiled. “I'm just glad that you're still alive. Where's your sling?” he asked, looking at Jax’s arm. 

“I don't need it,” Jax said. “It was in my way.” 

Rex smiled. “Glad to have you back, son.” 

Jax smiled back, but he still hurt inside. He was always going to, but he felt better by getting out of bed and moving around. “C’mon,” Jax said. “Let’s go have some dinner.” —— 

A few weeks had passed, and a lot had changed. Jax’s hair had grown long, and it was almost long enough to pull back in a ponytail like Kanan. Ezra had cut his hair, and it seemed like he had grown a few inches and was growing muscular by the day. He didn't look like a kid anymore. Jax had also gotten more muscular, but he hadn't grown much. With him being half Togruta, he went through puberty before humans did. And he was taller. He was an inch over six feet tall, and that was short for a male Togruta, but he was a hybrid, so he didn't expect to get any taller. He hadn't gotten out his lightsabers, either. But his arm had finally healed, and he started using a blaster again, knowing that he needed a way to defend himself. Working with his father had helped his aim. 

“Hey, Jax, you're looking down. One of those days again?” Rex asked. 

“Yeah,” Jax replied. Now and then, he would just feel down, and he wouldn't do much. It was just a day to reset himself, and have a ‘Jax’ day. But he had a reason for this one. Tomorrow was his birthday, and it was his first birthday without his mom. 

“Talk to me,” Rex said. 

“Well, you see, tomorrow's my birthday,” Jax said. 

“Really?” Rex asked. “Sixteen, right?” 

“Yeah,” Jax said. 

“I never really understood birthdays,” Rex said. “When Ahsoka or the general was to have a birthday, us clones didn't know what to do since we weren't born, like other species. It was fun to see the boys run around and panic. What do you normally do for your birthday?” 

“Normally Mom would try and bake a cake, but it rarely worked.” Jax gave a small laugh. “She never really could cook. Then we would normally go to a cantina or a restaurant, and we'd have a nice dinner. She'd give me a gift, too.” Jax replied. “But this is my first birthday without Mom, and I don't know what to do, and I don't want to leave the base.” 

“Well, I know that Hera is a great baker,” Rex said. “And I've seen some of her cakes. They're legendary, and Ezra is great too.” 

“They don't have to—” Jax protested, but Rex was already gesturing to Hera to come over. Jax facepalmed and sighed. 

“Hey Jax,” Hera said. “Rex. What do you need?” 

“Well,” Rex replied. “Tomorrow is Jax’s birthday, and I was wondering if you could do us a favor and make a cake.” 

“It'd be my pleasure,” Hera replied. “Here, come into the kitchen, and we can talk.” 

“You really don't have to do this,” Jax said. 

“I'm making you a cake whether you like it or not,” Hera replied. 

“Really, Rex?” Jax said. “There's literally no stopping her now.” 

“Hey, you wanted a cake, and I've got you one,” Rex said. 

“I never said I wanted a cake.” Jax protested. 

“Jackson Tano,” Hera said. “I'm baking you a cake. Now shut up about it.” 

“Fine,” Jax grumbled. He walked into the kitchen. “What is there to talk about?” he asked. 

“What flavor cake do you want?” Hera asked. “Chocolate? Strawberry? Vanilla? Lemon?” 

“Chocolate please,” Jax said. “But anything works.” 

“Chocolate is fine, now stop feeling like you're a burden to me,” Hera replied. “You'll have it tomorrow, I promise. Could you go get Ezra for me?” 

“Yeah,” Jax replied, walking out of the kitchen. Ezra was talking to Sabine and Zeb by the _Ghost_ , and Jax walked up to them. 

“Hey, Ezra,” Jax said. “Hera wants to see you. She's in the kitchen.” 

“Okay,” Ezra said. “Thanks, Jax.” 

“No prob,” Jax said after him. 

“Hey, Jax, you want to go paint something?” Sabine asked. “I've got a new idea for a mural in your room.” 

Jax shook his head. “Not today. Maybe tomorrow. I'm tired. Thanks, though.” Sabine had been teaching Jax how to paint, and he was surprisingly really good at it. 

Jax walked to his room without getting any dinner and sat on his bed. He took off his shoes and his shirt and laid down on his bed. 

After hours of him moving in bed, flipping over and being awake, he crept to his drawer in his room opened it up, and grabbed his lightsabers. He felt like he was ready to use them again, and that he owed it to his mother. He pulled his shoes over his feet and grabbed a droid, a Marksman-H combat remote, to be exact. He walked out of his room away from the base, and away from the markers that kept the spiders away. 

He ignited his lightsabers and spun them around in his hands. They seemed to fit into his hands perfectly, but he also felt an overwhelming wave of guilt crash over him, memories of their time on Malachor, and memories of his mother rushing through his mind. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath. He turned on the droid and stepped back, waiting for a shot to fire, and he blocked it. He kept blocking them, shot after shot, until the droid went to the highest speed, and then shut off. He had ‘beat’ it. It was kind of like a game, just block all the shots, and when you do it fast enough, the droid shuts off. 

He turned off his lightsabers and kneeled on the ground, sweating. He turned it on again, but this time he blindfolded himself. He concentrated into the Force, and blocked shot after shot until he sensed a person approaching him, and dodged a bullet, then ran up to the bot and turned it off. He took off the blindfold and saw a woman approaching him. She was fairly average height, with a scar on the side of her face and one on her eye. She had short hair, about the same length and style as Sabine's with a black shirt and the rebellion logo on one shoulder. 

“What are you doing out here?” She asked. 

“I could ask you the same thing.” Jax retorted. 

“Answer my question and I’ll tell you.” She said, crossing her arms. 

“Fine.” Jax snapped. “I’m practicing.” 

“Practicing _what_?” She asked. “That looks like one of those remote-things bounty hunters use. Why in all the galaxy would you have that?” 

“I’m a Jedi.” He replied. “Well, kind of. I have a Jedi’s gift, and I use their weapon. But I don’t follow their code.” 

“Are you that Bridger kid?” She asked. She seemed not to like Jedi. 

“No,” Jax said. “The name’s Tano. Jackson Tano. But I go by Jax.” He held out his hand. 

“Alema.” She replied, taking his hand. “You related to Ahsoka Tano? That Fulcrum spy?” 

“Yeah,” Jax said. “That is— _was_ my mom. Now answer my question.” He demanded. 

Alema put up her hands, as though surrendering to him. “Okay! Fine.” She said. “I come out here every morning super early, to get some fresh air,” she said, waving a hand. Jax could tell she was lying. There was more to it. “There’s never anybody out here. You're the first person I’ve seen since… well, ever. Nobody comes out at night. Guess they’re scared of the spiders. Can’t say I blame them.” 

“Why do you come out?” Jax asked. “I know you're lying.” He crossed his arms. 

“You’re a perceptive one,” Alea said with a small laugh. “You really want to know?” She raised an eyebrow at him. 

“Yeah,” Jax said. 

She shrugged. “Okay. But don’t you dare laugh, you hear? It may sound cheesy, but be glad I’m being honest.” 

“Okay!” Jax replied. “Okay.” 

“Well, honestly, I come out here to think. I feel like I need a little bit of time to myself,” Alema said. “I get some fresh air, and I feel like I have no worries. I don't worry about the Empire, about dealing with people, and I like it. You ever feel like that?” 

“All the time,” Jax said. 

“Alright then, what’s your pitiful story?” Alema asked. “You have that look on your face.” 

“What look?” Jax asked. 

“You look sad,” Alema said. “You act like you're happy, and you make up a fake cover of yourself to convince people that you’re okay. But you’re not. Trust me. I look at that face every time I look in the mirror.” 

“Oh,” Jax said. But as she said it, it made a lot of sense, and it put what Jax felt like into words. Something he could understand. “You really want to hear my story?” 

“Yeah,” Alema said. “Then I’ll maybe tell you mine if it’s interesting.” 

“Oh, that’s helpful,” Jax said. 

“Just say what you need to say,” Alema said. “And next time, if you come out here, put a shirt on. Your chest is distracting.” 

“It is?” Jax asked. 

Alema sighed and rolled her eyes. “Boys.” She looked at Jax. “Just go.” 

“No,” Jax denied. “I barely know you. Why should I tell you?” 

“Alright, you have a point,” Alema said, crossing her arms. “And I barely know you, but you’re curious about my depressing tale, so if you really want to know, you tell me yours first. It’s called a bargain, buddy.” 

Jax bit back a retort. Alema had a point. He wanted to know more about this girl. And her story. Maybe opening up wouldn’t be a bad idea. He could have a friend. Sure, he had had friends before, but all of them were dead. Maybe he could protect at least one. And his mother did say talking was good for dealing grief. 

“Okay,” Jax finally agreed.. “Well, my mom was a Jedi, but after this crime, she was set up for, she left because she lost faith in the Jedi. In short, one of her best friends bombed a Jedi Temple, and did a bunch of other stuff, but set it up so that it looked like my mom did it. She was expelled from the Order, and then she was proven innocent, and the Jedi asked her to come back, and she refused.” Jax sighed. _This is where it all really began,_ he thought. “She stayed on Coruscant for a while, and after this spice run she went on, a Mandalorian came up to her and she needed her help. She’s one of my mom’s closest friends. She told my mom that she needed her help to stop a former Sith Lord, called Maul. Ahsoka went with her, and she went to the Jedi to ask for help, and she needed more people to help free the Mandalorians people. The Jedi, mainly my mom’s former teacher, agreed, and they gave her a battalion, under my dad’s command. They went to Mandalore, and my mom fought Maul and captured him after a bunch of fighting, and Maul’s forces were defeated. They went to a ship to head back to Coruscant to deliver Maul to the Jedi Council, but then Order 66 was executed. My dad turned on my mom because my dad, being a clone, had a chip in his head and it made him shoot at my mom. But my dad was able to resist it for a second and told my mom to find one of my dad’s brothers, who had discovered the chips, but then had been killed because he was a threat to Palpatine’s plan. Nobody knew that at the time, though. Eventually, my mom got my dad’s chip out, but she released Maul to create a diversion, and he ended up destroying the hyperdrive in the ship, escaping, and causing the ship to crash on a moon. And then my parents parted ways, and a few months later, my mom had me. She always told me that the first few years were rough. She didn’t have credits, and she didn’t know how to be a mother. She did great, though. And we survived. My mom eventually joined the Rebellion a few months after I was born. and became a spy, using the code name ‘Fulcrum’ and then she sent the other Jedi on a mission to find my dad. And my parents were reunited, and they were happy as a couple. But after that, maybe a week or two, I can’t really remember, we went to a Jedi Temple on Lothal, and then Ezra, one of the Jedi, said that we had to go to Malachor. 

“We went to Malachor, and that’s when everything changed. Maul came back and tried making Ezra his apprentice. Kanan was blinded, and Vader came, and he fought my mom. And he killed her.” Jax blinked back tears in his eyes. It still hadn’t gotten easier to talk about his mom, even months after her death. “And then the Temple exploded, and we escaped. Without her. And tomorrow is my birthday, and all that I want is for her to be there. That’s the only thing I want, and it’s the one thing that I can’t get.” A single tear traced down his cheek, and Alema rubbed his back with her hand. Why was he telling a person he had just met this? He didn’t even know if he could trust her. But deep down, he had a feeling that he could. He didn’t know if it was the Force, but he somehow knew that he could trust her. 

“I know how you feel,” Alema whispered. “And I won’t say I’m sorry, because I know that it doesn't do anything. It won’t bring them back.” 

“Oh, yeah?” Jax asked, giving her an exasperated look. But once again, she made sense. But he couldn't let her know that.“What’s your sad story?” 

“And now I hold up my end of the bargain,” Alema said, waving a hand. “Also, I’ve never done this before, so don’t make fun of me, or you’re going to spend some time in the medbay with a broken nose.” 

Jax laughed. “I’d like to keep my beautiful nose,” he said. “Now, go ahead.” 

“Alright,” She took a deep breath. “I never really knew my parents,” Alema said. “They abandoned me when I was about 3, and I only have a few memories of them. But the only memories of them I have are of them abusing me. I was taken in by a loving family. They were everything I had ever wanted. But they were openly against the Empire. And when I was five, just two short years later, the Empire came in and killed them. I lived on the streets, stealing food and credits, and surviving with what I could. Then another person took me in. Just one, and her name was Skye, and we survived for a few more years. Just the two of us against the world. And she was the coolest person in the galaxy. Or I thought so, at least. And then she joined the Empire. The person I looked up to the most joined the group that destroyed my life. And she hated them for the longest time, too. So I killed her.” She turned away from Jax. “I was eight years old and a murderer. And so I ran. Again. And I survived until I was thirteen years old, with enough credits to buy myself a ship, and I taught myself how to fly. A few weeks later, I joined the Rebellion. And I’ve been a part of the Phoenix Squadron since. That’s my story.” 

“Thank you,” Jax said. 

“For what?” Alema asked. 

“For telling me that I’m not the only one,” Jax said. “For letting me tell you, and having someone who knows what it’s like, to her than Rex. But he’s my dad, so it’s different. But thank you.” 

“Your welcome, I guess,” Alema said. “The sun’s starting to rise.” She commented. “We should head back. Want to meet up here again?” She asked. 

“Yeah, sure,” Jax said. “Can I call you my friend now?” 

“Yeah,” Alema said. “I don’t really know how this is supposed to work, though. I’ve never really had a friend before. Also, can I ask you how old you’re going to be?” 

“Neither have I,” Jax said. “About the friend thing, I mean. Other than the _Ghost_ crew, but it’s more like I’m their cousin and they’re a family. And I’m going to be sixteen. When’s your birthday?” 

“I don’t know,” Alema said. “I never had one. I just know that I’m about sixteen.” 

“Well, then let’s say that today is your birthday,” Jax said. 

Alema’s eyes widened. “Really?” She asked. 

“Yep,” Jax said. “Meet me up at lunch so that we can have some cake baked by Captain Syndulla herself.” 

“Okay,” Alema said. She was grinning. “See you later, Jackson Tano.” She said, and she walked away. 

“See you.” He whispered. He picked up the remote and his lightsabers and headed back to his room. He couldn’t wait for lunch.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And know Alema is here! I will say, I love writing her. She's really great. I hope you all like her as much as I do and thanks for reading!


	3. Chapter 3

He walked in and saw Rex inside with Sabine. “Jax!” They both said. Rex ran up to him. 

“Where were you?” He asked. “Wait, why do you have your lightsabers?” 

“I just went to get some fresh air,” Jax said. “And I decided to get out my lightsabers again. I feel like I owe it to my mom.” 

Rex hugged him, and Jax’s eyes widened, but then he relaxed. “I thought I had lost you.” 

“I promise that I won’t die,” Jax said. “Not anytime soon.” 

Rex stepped back. “Happy birthday, Jax.” He said. Jax had almost forgotten. It was his birthday! 

“Thanks, Dad,” Jax said. It was the first time he had used that name directly to Rex. 

Rex’s eyes widened again. “Your welcome, son.” He said. 

He went to his wardrobe and put a shirt on, and grabbed his blaster and put it in his holster. 

“Oh, it’s a friend of mine’s birthday today, too, and I asked her to meet up with me during lunch so that we could have some cake,” Jax said. “I hope that’s okay.” 

“It’s fine,” Rex replied. “Who’s your friend?” 

“Her name is Alema,” Jax replied. 

“She’s in the Phoenix Squadron,” Sabine said. “She’s one of Hera’s best pilots.” 

Jax nodded. “That’s her.” He didn’t think that there was another Alema in the Phoenix Squadron, and she did say that she taught herself to fly. 

“Let’s go see what Hera’s done with that cake of yours,” Rex said. “Then I’ve got some gifts for you.” 

Jax smiled. “Great.” He said. “I’m hungry.” 

“Oh, no,” Rex said. “You are not having cake for breakfast.” He said. 

“Oh, come on!” Jax said. 

“That’s an order, soldier,” Rex said. “Now, go get some breakfast that is accepted by society and _not_ your stomach.” 

“If I go up to someone and ask them if cake is a normal breakfast, and they say yes, can—” 

“No,” Rex said. “Never thought that I’d have to supervise my sixteen-year-old’s breakfast because he wants cake.” He grumbled. 

“I heard that!” Jax yelled. 

“That was kind of the point,” Rex said. “Now get going.” 

“’Kay,” Jax said, and he grabbed a ration from the kitchen. Rex grabbed one, too, and they went back to their room to eat. 

After they ate, Rex went to his room and came back a few moments later with a small pouch. He sat next to Jax on his bed. 

“Here’s your present,” Rex said. He dumped out the pouch, and inside there were holograms. 

“What are these?” Jax asked. “I mean, I know what they are, but what…?” 

“They’re pictures,” Rex replied. “Your mother gave me these before you left. And this one,” he said, picking up a hologram. “This one is a video. You should watch it.” 

“Okay,” Jax said. He set it on the ground and opened it, and he saw his mother. She looked the same as she did before they left for Malachor. 

_“Jax,”_ she said. _“If you’re getting this, I just want you to know that I am so, so proud of you. I love you, and I just want you to know that I will always be with you. I didn’t want to leave you, and I didn’t want to leave Rex either.”_

Jax smiled, tears forming in his eyes. “Grr. Stupid emotions.” He said. “I hate crying.”

 _“I don't know when Rex will give this to you, but I just—”_ she paused. _“I guess I don’t really know what to say because I don’t know what will happen. But I guess, I just want to say that I’m sorry. I don’t want to go down this path, but if it’s what the Force wills, then there’s nothing I can do. And to be honest, I am terrified to go to Malachor. I feel like Vader will be there, and I’m not ready to—”_ her voice broke, and she wiped her eyes. _“I’m not ready. I’m not ready to leave you, and I’m not ready to face Vader. Now, you may be wondering why, and it’s because, if what I’ve seen is correct, Vader is someone I loved. A brother to me. And Jax, that’s why I was crying in the Temple. I saw him. I saw Anakin. And he is Vader. But I don’t know if that’s true, but I’m almost sure it is. I just don’t want to admit it. Jax, please just, don’t spend time lying in bed and missing me. Remember me, please do. And talk to people. Don’t be afraid, and please, do some good in the world. I love you.”_ And the hologram shut off. 

Jax looked over at Rex, and he saw that his eyes were wide, and his eyes were wet. 

“Rex?” He asked. 

Rex blinked. “Yeah?” 

“Are you okay?” Jax said. 

“Yeah, I’m okay,” Rex said. 

“No, you’re not,” Jax replied. “Mom never told me… she never said anything about Vader being her master. How was she able to keep that secret?” 

“Your mom’s stubborn,” Rex said. “She wouldn’t want to admit it. She was in denial. And I am too, I guess. I really hope that she was wrong.” 

“That explains it.” Jax realized. 

“What?” 

“When we were at the temple, Mom cut open Vader’s mask, and she told him ‘I won’t leave you, not this time.’” Jax said. “She wasn’t going to leave him again like she did when she left the Jedi Order, or when she went to Mandalore.” 

Rex closed his eyes. “I’m sorry, for crying on your birthday.” 

“No, it’s fine,” Jax replied. “I’ve never had my birthday with my dad before, and this one has been special to me. This has been one of the best yet.” 

“Thanks,” Rex said. “Here, look at the pictures.” 

Jax nodded, and he opened the five of them up. One was of him as an infant, his mom looking a little older than he was, smiling, and holding him. 

The next one was of them having a lightsaber duel, and Jax had Ahsoka pinned down and had a blade at her neck. It was the first time that Jax had beaten his mother. It didn’t happen much, but he did it from time to time. That was only a few years back. 

The next one was of Ahsoka, but she looked younger, about Jax’s age. She was with another person, who Jax assumed to be Anakin Skywalker, her master, and behind them was a bearded Jedi, who she assumed was Obi-Wan Kenobi. 

Then it was Ahsoka, but she looked to be about three years old, and she was with a Jedi who had a breathing device on his mouth, and goggles on his eyes, and orange skin. _Plo Koon!_ Jax realized. It was the Jedi Master who brought his mother to the Jedi Temple on Coruscant. 

And the last picture was of Ahsoka and Rex. Ahsoka looked to be about the same age she was when she had Jax, and Rex looked significantly younger. He didn’t have a beard, and he was in full clone armor, and he had a helmet in one hand and had the other hand around Ahsoka’s waist. 

“That was you guys?” Jax asked. 

“That was us,” Rex said. “We were on Mandalore, and it was right before we went into the sewers, and Ahsoka met Maul. This was before everything changed.” 

“There is General Kenobi, the one with the beard,” Rex said, pointing to the picture of Ahsoka with Anakin. “And that’s General Skywalker with her.” 

Jax nodded. “I feel like there’s a whole other life that Mom never really told me about.” 

“There’s a lot of things your mother never told anyone,” Rex said. “I’ll leave you alone for now.” And Rex left his room. 

Jax sat in his room, looking at the pictures for what seemed like no time at all, but was apparently a while. 

Rex came up to his room. “Hey, it’s lunchtime now.” He said. “Hera finished your cake. They’re in the _Ghost_.” 

“Okay,” Jax said back softly. “I’ll be there in a few seconds.” 

Rex nodded and left. After a few moments, Jax left his room and went to find Alema, and saw her by an A-wing. She turned around when she saw him coming up to her. 

“Hey,” Jax said. “It’s lunchtime. Happy birthday.” He said. 

Alema gave him a small smile. “Thanks.” 

“Now come on,” Jax said. “I’ve got a present for you after this.” 

“Really?” Alema asked, her eyes lighting up. 

“Really,” Jax said. “Let’s not leave them waiting.” 

Theyran to the _Ghost_ , and when Jax walked into the ship, he saw Ezra, Hera, Sabine, Zeb, and Chopper. Kanan was there too, surprisingly, and Rex was there, but Jax already knew that he was going to be. 

“This is my friend, Alema,” Jax said. “It’s her birthday today, too.” Alema gave a small wave. 

“Alema,” Hera said. “You didn’t tell me it was your birthday today. I could have gotten you something as a present.” 

“No, no, Captain,” Alema said. “It’s no big deal, I swear.” 

“It really is, though,” Hera said. “You’re one year older! And you’re a part of my squadron. I’ll get you something by the end of today, I promise.” 

“You don’t have to,” Alema said. She seemed really nervous to be getting so much attention. “It’s really Jax’s birthday today, don’t worry about me. I swear, it’s no big deal.” 

“Okay,” Hera said, unconvinced. “You can have the first piece, as long as Jax is okay with that.” 

“I’m fine with it,” Jax said. “It’s her birthday too.” He turned to Alema. “Should we sing?” He asked. 

“No,” Zeb said. 

“No,” Sabine said. 

“Yes!” Ezra said, pumping a fist into the air. “It’s their birthday, we should sing to them. It’s a tradition 

“We should sing,” Hera said. “Unless you two don't want us to.” Hera raised an eyebrow. 

“You guys don’t have to,” Jax said. 

Alexa nodded in agreement. “Yeah,” 

Hera shrugged. “Okay. First pieces for the birthday kids!” She announced and cut the cake. She gave Alema and Jax the biggest slices, and they took them with gratitude. 

“I'm sorry if this is weird for you,” Jax said, taking a bite of his piece of cake. “You seem nervous around them, and I invited you after knowing you for a few hours.” 

“No, no,” Alema said. “It’s fine.” 

“Are you sure?” Jax asked. “Be honest.” 

“I am.” She insisted. 

Jax smiled and walked up to Rex. “Alema and I are going to leave, okay?” 

Rex nodded. “Just don’t be stupid.” 

“I won’t,” Jax promised, and he pulled Alema by the arm out of the Ghost and to his room, Alema tripping over her feet, trying to balance her cake on her plate as she ran. 

“Jax!” She said. “Where are we going?” 

“My place.” He said. 

“Why?” Alema asked. 

“Because,” he said, stopping at his room and walking in, Alema following him. “You don’t seem to like talking to people, and you seem more comfortable with a smaller crowd.” 

“You didn’t have to do this, you nerf-herder.” She said. “I can take care of myself.” 

“You don’t seem to be very mad at me,” Jax replied. 

“Fine, I don’t like talking,” Alema said. “I just don’t want to get close to anyone. I don’t want to lose them, and I don’t want them to betray me.” 

“They won’t, I promise,” Jax said. “You could have a family again,” Jax said. “At least try to get to know them better. For me.” Jax asked. 

“Fine.” She grumbled. “I’ve known you for a few hours, and for some reason, I’ve decided to trust you.” 

“A horrible decision, really,” Jax said. 

Alema rolled her eyes, “I know that.” 

“Now, I’m eating my cake,” Jax said. “I’m hungry.” 

“Okay,” Alema said, taking a piece of her cake off with a fork and eating it. 

They finished their cakes in silence, and then Jax asked, “You know Hera?” 

“She’s my Captain,” Alema said. “I wouldn’t say I know her, but I’ve worked with her, fought battles with her.” 

“That’s why you should trust me!” Jax exclaimed. “You could get to know your captain, and you can have an amazing new friend!” 

“Sure,” Alema said. “People. Yay.” 

Jax laughed. “We should get back to the _Ghost_.” He said. “They’ll be getting worried about us.” 

“Okay,” Alema agreed. “Lead the way.” 

They walked back to the _Ghost_ , and Rex was talking to Ezra, a hand on his shoulder. Ezra looked at Jax, and Rex looked his way too. “Hey, Jax,” Rex said. 

“Hey,” he replied. “What’s up?” 

“Not much,” Ezra said. “How’s your girlfriend?” He asked. 

Jax felt his face grow warm, and Alema was blushing. “Wha-what? She’s not my girlfriend.” 

“No,” Alema said. “Absolutely not, Jedi.” She said, crossing her arms. 

Ezra raised his arms. “Okay!” He said. “Tell me that in a few months.” He walked out of the _Ghost_. 

Rex walked up to Jax and Alema. “I never believe we got a formal introduction, did we?” Rex asked. “I’m Rex, Jax’s father.” 

“Alema,” Alema responded. “It’s good to meet you.” 

“Take care of my son, will you?” Rex said. “He’ll need someone other than me to keep him in line.” 

“I will,” Alema promised with a laugh. 

“Hey!” Jax protested. “I’m right here, you know!” 

“Jax, I’m not blind,” Rex said. “Now, we have work to do. The Empire never rests. Let’s go. Commander Sato probably has something for us to do. You can come if you want, Alema.” 

“Thanks,” Alema said. “But my ship needs some repairs done, so I’ll have to go.” 

“Oh,” Jax said. For some reason, he was really, _really_ , disappointed, even though he didn’t know her very well. “Okay.” He said. “See you later.” 

“See you.” She said, walking out the _Ghost_. 

“Let’s go, son,” Rex said, and Jax followed him out of the _Ghost_. “You like her, don’t you?” He asked. “Like, as more than a friend.” 

“I think so,” Jax said. “But I don’t want to rush anything. And I don’t really know her. I haven’t known her for long. Just a few hours.” 

“You’re being very mature about this, Jax,” Rex said. “And I’m—” 

“Don’t say you're proud of me.” Jax interrupted. 

“Me?” Rex asked. “Never. Now let’s go.” 

They walked over to Commander Sato, who was talking to a pilot. 

“Commander Sato,” Rex said. 

“Lieutenant Tano,” Sato said. “Rex.” 

“Commander, we were wondering if you had a mission for us,” Rex asked. “Or a supply run?” 

“No,” Commander Sato said. “I made sure that you had today off, Jax.” 

“Thank you, Commander,” Jax said. 

“Also, Jax,” Sato added. “I've been meaning to do this for a while, and since you have shown your bravery and courage so many times, and continue to, I have decided to promote you to Captain,” he said. 

Jax's eyes widened. “Really?” he asked. 

“You've earned it, Jax,” Hera said, walking up to them. 

“Thanks, Hera,” Jax replied. “And thank you, Commander Sato.” 

“No,” Commander Sato said. “Thank you. Captain.” 

Jax saluted Sato, and Sato did the same. 

“Now, go,” Sato said. “Enjoy your birthday.” 

“Thanks, Commander,” Jax said, and he walked away, back to his room. 

He went into his storage bin and grabbed two small pistols, almost identical to the ones Rex used. He grabbed them and walked to Alema, who was under her A-wing, doing repairs. 

“Hey,” Jax said. 

Alema slid out from under her ship. She stood up and wiped her hands on her leggings. “Hey,” she replied. 

“I got you a present,” Jax said, handing her the pistols. 

She took them carefully. “Jax, you didn't have to do this,” she said. “Wow.” 

“They're some old stuff I had lying around. I used to use them, but I can't shoot using both of my hands. Jax said. “I thought they were something you could figure out how to use.” 

“Thank you, so much,” Alema said. 

“Wanna practice with them?” Jax asked. 

“What do you mean?” Alema asked. 

“My dad has a bunch of targets that we use for our blaster practice,” Jax said. “We have them set up in a small training area around here.” 

“Really?” Alema asked. 

“Really,” Jax said. “C’mon, I’ll show you.”


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More stuff with Jax and Alema! So, there was more in between these past few months, I've written some one-shots and I'll probably post a book with one-shots from Jax's early life and just things to fill in.  
> Also, season 3 has started! ;) Buckle up!

Another few months had passed, and Jax’s nights that he and Alema spent looking at the stars, and just being friends. And it was making Jax happy, not having to worry about the Empire, or his duty, or… anything. And talking with Alema was making him feel like he had a purpose again. And they took care of each other. 

“Hey, Jax?” Alema asked. 

“Yeah, ’Lema?” Jax asked. He had given her a nickname and called her it almost every time they talked. 

“Do you ever think about the future?” She asked. “Like, what will happen when the Empire is defeated? Will the Empire ever be defeated?” She paused. “Or how many people it took to make this happen, and how many lives are lost? Or what sacrifices we’ll have to make?” 

“I try not to,” Jax replied. “I feel like it makes it feel like it’s not worth it. You just take one day at a time, and when you live through that day, go to the next.” “The Empire will be defeated,” Jax said. “When, I don’t know, but it will happen. We have to have hope.” 

“Yeah,” Alema whispered. “Hope.” 

“Hey, I’ve got an idea,” Jax said. “Go and get your pistols.” 

“I already have them with me, you big dummy.” She said, pulling them out. 

“Of course you would carry your guns with you when you sleep,” Jax said with a laugh. 

“You know me,” Alema said. “What’s this ‘idea’ of yours?” 

“Shoot at me,” Jax said. 

“ _What_?” Alema asked. “Are you crazy?” 

“Just do it.” Jax insisted. 

“Okay…” Alema said, unsure. She aimed her pistols and shot at Jax, and Jax started to dodge them. He started to back away, and when he couldn’t dodge one, he ignited his lightsabers. 

He got to Alema and then put one of his lightsabers to her neck. 

“Beat you.” He said. 

“That was something you could beat me at?” Alema asked. 

“Duh,” Jax said. 

“You filthy little Jedi.” She said. “Here, let me try.” 

“You sure?” Jax asked. 

“Duh.” She said. 

“Fine,” Jax said. “Do I just shoot at you?” 

“Yeah,” Alema said. 

“Here, have my lightsabers,” Jax offered. 

“Absolutely not.” She said. “Just shoot at me. I haven’t had a fair fight in ages.” 

“Okay then,” Jax said, and he started to shoot at Alema. She dodged every one of the shots, without any lightsabers, and faster than Jax did. She put one of her blasters to Jax’s head. 

“Beat you,” Alema said. 

“That was really great,” Jax said. “How were you able to do that? You didn't need anything to dodge those shots.” 

“I’ve had practice,” Alema replied. She sounded like she was trying to make it light-hearted, but there was something dark in her eyes. 

“Looks like the sun is coming up,” Jax said, changing the subject. “We should go back to base.” 

“Okay,” Alema said. “Bye.” 

“Bye,” he said And walked back to his room. He walked inside and put his lightsabers on his counter in his bathroom and sighed. He still really liked Alema, and as he got to know her more, he also liked her more and more. He looked into the mirror in front of him. His hair was wet from sweat, and his face was red. 

He took his hand and rubbed it through his long hair, trying to tame the locks. He should really start putting it in a ponytail, or he should cut it. But he liked it being long. He walked to his bed and opened up a picture from his birthday, his favorite one, the one of his mom and dad when they were on Mandalore. 

“Mom,” he said. “I wish you were here right now and could tell me what to do. I have a friend, her name’s Alema, and I think you would really like her. She's had a rough life, and she's helped me. A lot.” He sighed again. “I really wish you would tell me what I should do because I love her.” he paused. “I just wish things were different.” 

“Hey,” A voice said, and Jax jumped in surprise. 

“Alema!” Jax said. He closed the holo. “What-what are you doing here?” he asked. Hopefully, she hadn't heard what he had said. 

“You know,” She said. “I heard what you were saying.” _Crap._ Jax thought. 

“And?” he asked. She walked up to him and put a hand on his chest. “Jackson Tano, you are an idiot.” 

“Thanks?” He said. 

“Jax, I don't want you to get offended in any way,” Alema said. 

“Okay?” 

“But I will say I return the feelings,” Alema said. 

“There’s a ‘but’ isn't there.” 

“Yes,” Alema admitted. “Jax, I’ve only known you for a few months. I don't want us to get together and then not have it work out. And I don't want Ezra knowing about this.” 

“So what you're saying is that we share the same feelings for each other, we’re just not going to do anything about it?” Jax asked. 

“Sorry, Jax,” Alema said, wincing. “But I can’t let myself get too attached too quickly.” 

“I understand,” Jax said. “But I’m glad I’m not being friendzoned here.” 

“Well, you kind of are, sorry,” Alema said. “Can we agree never to speak of this?” 

“Agreed,” Jax said. 

Alema sat down on his bed, and Jax sat next to her. “What were you looking at when I eavesdropped?” She asked. 

“My mom,” Jax said. “For my birthday, the day when we first met, my dad gave me a hologram recording and some holo-pictures of my mom—from when she was a baby, to when she was with me. They were pictures from her life, and I feel like I can talk to her, and she can hear about my life.” 

“Could I see them?” Alema asked. 

“Of course,” Jax said. “You’d love my mom. She would like you, too.” He said and grabbed the five hologram pictures, and the recording. He opened up the picture of his mom when she was a kid, with Plo Koon. “This is the Jedi Master who brought her to the Jedi Temple where she was raised,” Jax said. “They were close. I think my mom was three when Plo found her.” 

“That’s so cool,” Alema said. “But I don’t get why they would take kids at such a young age.” 

Jax shrugged. “Tradition, I guess.” He opened up the next one, of him and Ahsoka dueling with their lightsabers, and Jax pinning Ahsoka. “This one is the first time I ever beat my mom in a duel. I was fourteen.” Jax said. 

“I’ve never seen you duel with a lightsaber,” Alema said. “You normally just deflect shots.” 

“That’s because the last time I used my lightsabers, it got mother killed,” Jax said. “I haven’t used them in a duel since, and I’m still not ready.” He opened up the next one, of him as an infant, and his mom at eighteen years old holding him. 

“That’s you?” Alema asked. 

“That’s me,” Jax replied. 

“You were adorable,” Alema said. 

“And I’m not now?” Jax asked. 

“You’re hot now,” Alema said, her ears turning the slightest red. “There’s a difference.” 

“Okay,” Jax said. He opened up the next one, of his mom as a teen with her master, Anakin Skywalker and his master, Obi-Wan Kenobi. “That’s my mom as a Padawan, with her Master, Anakin Skywalker, and his master, who Ahsoka was friends with, Obi-Wan Kenobi.” 

“They look like they were close,” Alema said. 

“They were,” Jax said. “Mom would tell me so many stories about them. Anakin, the one next to Mom, was like her brother. They argued at times, but they had a close bond, and they taught each other a lot. Obi-Wan was like Mom’s adoptive dad. He was the one who set Mom and Anakin in line, and looked out for them.” He opened up the last picture, one of his mom and his dad. “They were on Mandalore at the time, when my mom freed them from Darth Maul. This was before Order 66 before Maul was captured. Before everything changed, as my mom would say.” 

“They look so happy,” Alema said. “I wish I could meet her.” 

“Me too,” Jax said. 

“What’s this one?” Alema asked. “You don’t have to open it if you don’t want to.” 

“No, this is a recording she made before we went to Malachor,” Jax said. “Here, you can watch it.” He set it on the ground and opened it up in front of them, wrapping an arm around Alema, pulling her into his side. _“Jax,” she said. “If you’re getting this, I just want you to know that I am so, so proud of you. I love you, and I just want you to know that I will always be with you. I didn’t want to leave you, and I didn’t want to leave Rex either. I don't know when Rex will give this to you, but I just—” she paused. “I guess I don’t really know what to say, because I don’t know what will happen. But I guess, I just want to say that I’m sorry. I don’t want to go down this path, but if it’s what the Force wills, then there’s nothing I can do. And to be honest, I am terrified to go to Malachor. I feel like Vader will be there, and I’m not ready to—”_ her voice broke, and she wiped her eyes. _“I’m not ready. I’m not ready to leave you, and I’m not ready to face Vader. Now, you may be wondering why, and it’s because, if what I’ve seen is correct, Vader is someone I loved. A brother to me. And Jax, that’s why I was crying in the Temple. I saw him. I saw Anakin. And he is Vader. But I don’t know if that’s true, but I’m almost sure it is. I just don’t want to admit it. Jax, please just, don’t spend time lying in bed and missing me. Remember me, please do. And talk to people. Don’t be afraid, and please, do some good in the world. I love you.”_

“Wait, you’re saying…” 

“Her Master, Anakin Skywalker, is Vader,” Jax said sadly. “But this is top secret. No one can know.” 

Alema nodded. “Alright.” 

“I wish you could have gotten to know her,” Jax said, looking into Alema’s eyes. 

Alema looked at Jax. “Her voice is beautiful.” She said softly. “She loved you so much.” 

“She did,” Jax said. “Hey, can I tell you a story?” 

“So it’s storytime now?” Alema teased. 

Jax rolled his eyes. “Really, ‘Lema?” 

“No, I like hearing about your mom,” Alema said. “Go ahead.” 

“This one time,” Jax said. “Right after my mom met back up with my dad, they were heading to Mandalore, and Maul’s Mandalorians ambushed their ships, and Rex had a jetpack, but my mom didn’t. My dad was like, ‘I didn’t think to bring you a jetpack’ and then my mom looked at him, and she just said, ‘don’t need one, I’ll race you to the surface’. My mom was probably three thousand feet in the air, and she didn’t have a way to get to land, and she wanted to race my dad. she just jumped out of the ship she was in, and then started cutting jetpacks on the enemy’s side with her lightsabers, and actually _beat_ my dad to the surface. All she said when he landed was ‘beat you’. Then my dad said, ‘some things never change’ and they went and killed more people. My mom was a lot like you.” 

“How?” Alema asked with a smirk. 

“Well, she was strong, powerful, and she wasn’t afraid to jump into a dangerous situation,” Jax replied. “She’s been through a lot, and she never gave up. No matter how dark things seemed. She had hope.” 

“That means a lot,” Alema said. “Thank you.” 

Rex pokes his head into the doorway again. “Hello there, you lovebirds.” 

“Dad!” Jax groaned. 

“I’m not wrong, am I?” Rex asked, with a smirk on his face. 

“You are,” Alema said. 

“Anyway, I just wanted to tell you that I’m going on a mission and that I’ll be back later, so don’t panic while I’m gone,” Rex said. 

“Where are you going?” Jax asked. 

“Ezra, Sabine, Zeb, Hondo, and I are going and stealing some Y-Wing bombers from the Empire,” Rex said. 

“Like the ones used in the Clone War?” Jax asked. 

“Yup,” Rex said. “See you later, Jax, Alema.” 

“Bye, Rex,” Alema said. 

“Bye,” Jax said.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everybody! Sorry for the late update! So, updates might be wonky this week. I have a volleyball tournament on Saturday, so I don't know how long it will last, so I might try to update early. Or I might be too busy and update late. Sorry!

“We should go see if Commander Sato has something for us to do,” Jax said, standing up and stretching. 

“Probably,” Alema said. 

They walked to the briefing area, and Commander Sato smiled when he saw Jax and Alema walking out. 

“Captain Tano,” he greeted them. “And Alema, good to see you.” 

“We were wondering if you had something for us to do,” Jax said. 

“Yes, I do,” Sato replied. “I’ve been meaning to ask someone to move some crates of weapons out of a ship.” 

“Will do, Commander,” Jax said. “Let’s go, ’Lema.” 

They moved the crates, but it didn’t take long. Rex’s till hadn’t come back from his mission, and Jax was starting to worry. 

“He should be back by now,” Jax said. 

“He’ll be fine,” Alema said. 

“Are you sure?” Jax asked. “Ezra is leading the mission. He’s changed a lot. He’s more reckless, and he’ll do something that will get all of them killed.” 

“Rex will get out of there,” Alema said. “He won’t give up that easily, especially on a mission like this.” 

“I’m not losing him too,” Jax growled. 

“You won’t,” Alema said. 

More hours passed, and Jax hadn’t stopped worrying. At nighttime, the _Ghost_ and some Y-wings landed, and Jax rushed to them. 

“Rex?” Jax asked. 

“Hey, kid,” Rex said. “Sorry I was gone for so long.” 

“Did you get the bombers?” Jax asked. 

“Yeah,” Rex said. “But Ezra’s been stripped of his command. He was reckless, and he lost the _Phantom_.” 

“Really?” Jax asked. 

“How?” Alema asked. 

“A droid attacked us, and then the building we were in blew up,” Rex said. “We got the bombers out fine, but Ezra was too reckless.” 

“Ezra’s is always too reckless,” Jax said. “He’s going to get somebody killed.” 

“Hey, I’m fine,” Rex said, putting a hand on Jax’s shoulder. “It all turned out okay.” 

“But how many times will this happen before it _doesn’t_ turn out okay?” Jax asked, and walked back to his room. 

“Jax, wait!” Alema called after him, but Jax didn’t answer, just closed his door. 

“Jax, open up!” Alema yelled. “Jax, please!” 

Jax walked to his door and opened it. “What.” He said, frustrated. 

“Stop being so mad about this!” Alema yelled. “Rex isn’t dead, and no one else is either, it’s no big deal.” 

“But he could have died!” Jax shouted. “Ezra is being too careless, and I don’t want my only living family left to go and get killed because of it!” 

“Jax, Rex means a lot to me too,” Alema said. “He’s been my father that I never had, just like he has to you, and I don’t want to lose him either. I don’t want to lose anyone else. But I’m not going and _shutting out everyone in your life_!” She yelled. “You need to stop doing this! Shutting down when you get mad, and closing everyone out of your life. It’s going to get _you_ killed, too,” she paused. “And I can’t have that.” She whispered. 

“Alema, I’m sorry,” Jax said, but she was walking away. 

“I’ll see you later, _Jackson_.” She said bitterly. 

Jax opened his mouth to say something and put a hand out in front of him, then sighed and went back into his room. 

He laid in bed for hours, looking around. He would try to sleep, but after a few minutes, he would sit back up. 

He would always chew his lip, and the metallic taste of blood wouldn’t leave his mouth. Alema was going to yell at him the next day. 

And then he remembered he was supposed to be mad at her. He was not going to go out and do their nightly talks. And he was sure that she wouldn’t want to see him, either. Alema wasn’t good at letting go of grudges. 

He smiled as he remembered the time that he had dumped dirt in her blaster holsters one night. She had gotten him back by switching his shampoo with Sabine’s pink hair dye. It was temporary, thankfully, but it still took forever to get out. 

He sighed. Tomorrow, he was going to talk to her. It would go well, right? 

Jax sure hoped so. He would hate how awkward it would be between the two. And he liked being around Alema. She made him happy. When he was around her, it pushed his uncertainties, insecurities, worries, and grief to the back of his head. They were still there, and they always would be, but they weren’t as bad around her. 

He chewed on his lip again and felt blood fill his mouth. He really needed to stop doing it. He could hear his mother talking to him in his head. _Jackson Tano, if you don't stop chewing on your lip, by the time you’re my age, you’re not going to have a mouth._

He smiled sadly. He really missed his mom. He needed to see Alema 

He stood up out of his bed, tried to pat down his hair (to no avail) and then took in a deep breath, his hand hovering over the button to open his door. 

And then he sighed again and went back to his bed, burying his face in his pillow. 

His stupid anxiety to talk to people. 

Maybe he could talk to Rex. He would know how to deal with girls, right? But he had never seen his parents argue other than when they had first seen each other after so many years. 

Again, he got a quick burst of motivation to talk to his father, and right as he was about to open his door, he sat back down and it took him hours more until he finally went to sleep.


	6. Chapter 6

The next day Jax woke up and laid on his bed, wanting nothing to do except talk to Alema. He got out of bed, tidied his hair to look as neat as he could, and then walked out and headed to Alema’s A-wing, where, as he guessed, she was standing by it. 

“Hey, soldier.” She said. 

“Alema, I’m so, so sorry,” Jax said. “I didn’t mean to shut you out like that or get mad. And I just don’t want to make you feel upset, and I just—” He was cut off as Alema punched his chest and Jax yelped. 

“It’s okay.” She said, a smirk on her face. “It’s part of who you are, and I’m like that too. I got upset, and I shouldn’t have yelled at you like that. But you deserved that. 

“I did,” Jax admitted. “Thanks, though. By the way, Kanan and Ezra are going and investigating a ship that went missing and we haven’t been able to contact. And Sabine, Zeb, and Hera are in the _Ghost_ , but I don't know what they're doing.” 

“So Kanan isn't spending all day meditating anymore?” Alema asked. 

“No,” Jax said. “I think he realized that Ezra needs him, as well as the rest of them. He can't spend the rest of his life doing nothing because he’s blind.” 

“Yeah,” Alema agreed. “Kanan needs to help Ezra, and I think that's part of the reason Ezra has gotten so reckless and angry, I guess.” 

“Everyone should have someone to keep them in line,” Jax said. “You and I are both proof of that.” 

“And I think Ezra and Kanan realized it,” Alema said. 

“Yes,” Jax said. “What are you working on?” 

“Just some touch-ups,” Alema said. “Honestly, I need a better ship, but this is the best I could do. Well, the only ship I could get that would be useful in battle.” 

“Ah,” Jax said. He thought for a second. “I've got a ship. Well, it's not _mine_ , but it's close enough.” 

“ _You_ have a ship?” Alema asked. 

“As a matter of fact, I do,” Jax said. “Follow me.” he walked around Alema’s A-wing and led her to his mom's Mandalorian ship. It hadn't been used since the mission where he met two of his mom's friends, Trace, and Rafa. He hadn't seen them since then, though. Jax guessed that they had either been really busy or were in another Rebel cell. 

“This is your ship?” she asked, dumbfounded. “I always wondered who’s it was.” 

“Well, it's my mom's,” Jax said. “But after she… you know, I asked Rex about it, and he said that I could have it. I haven't used it since then, though.” 

“Why?” Alema asked. “How did she even get a Mandalorian ship anyway?” 

“You know what I told you about her helping out the people on Mandalore?” Jax asked, and Alema nodded. “Well, they gave her a ship, assuming that she would come back, and my mom said that she actually thought about living on Mandalore after Maul was captured. It would be a place where she had friends and would be accepted. And they kept it, and then right before we went to Malachor, we went to Mandalore and got the ship back.” 

“That's so cool,” Alema said. 

“Want to take it out for a spin?” Jax asked. “I assume that you could fly it?” 

“I can fly anything,” Alema said. “Are we even allowed to?” 

“Let's ask,” Jax said. “We can say that if you can fly it, it can become your ship and you can use it as a benefit to the Rebellion. Simple as that.” 

“You don't have to give it to me,” Alema said. “Really.” 

“Well, I am, so shut up about it,” Jax said. 

“Fine, then,” Alema said. 

“Commander Sato!” Jax called. 

“Jackson Tano, good to see you.” Commander Sato said. 

“I wanted to ask you if Alema and I could go and take a ship of mine out for a spin,” Jax said. 

“What ship?” Sato asked. 

“A ship of my mom's,” Jax said. “It's a Mandalorian ship, and if Alema can fly it, I was thinking that it would be useful for us.” 

“A Mandalorian ship would benefit the Rebellion quite a bit,” Sato said thoughtfully. “I approve.” 

“Thank you, Commander,” Jax said, And he took Alema's hand and raced back to the ship. Jax stopped when the ship towered in front of them. 

“ _This_ is your mom’s ship?” Alema said, marveling at it. “It’s amazing.” 

“It is,” Jax agreed. “She got it right before we went to Malachor, so we didn’t use it much. It’s probably good to be put to work.” 

Alema grinned. “Jax, you’re amazing.” 

“Thanks,” Jax said. “Let’s take her out for a spin.” 

Alema nodded and boarded the ship. Jax followed her, and Alema sat down in the pilot's seat, Jax in the co-pilot's seat. 

“Jax, this is great,” Alema said. “I can’t believe that you’re letting me fly this.” 

“It’s yours now,” Jax said. “It’s not like Rex and I are going to use it.” He paused, looking down. “And it’s not like my mom will either.” 

Alema put a hand on Jax’s shoulder. Jax looked up, and they locked eyes. “Jax, I know you miss your mom. I’m sure she was a wonderful person, but as hard as a lesson this is, and it took _years_ for me to learn it, is that death is part of life. You can’t change anything, and you can’t blame yourself for what’s happened in the past. You can change the future, and make it the way you want it. Don’t think about the past. Think about doing good. We’re in a Rebellion, right? We’re defeating evil. And we have to make sure that we are able to help and so everything that we can to help others. And we need hope.” 

Jax sighed, and he looked away from Alema. “I know.” He said. “But how were you able to do it? Get over losing so many people?” 

“I’m not,” Alema replied. “I’m not over it. I just have my priorities, and I have my duty. To protect the people I love that are still alive.” 

Jax smiled. A sad smile, but one that Alema said that she liked. An honest smile. “Thank you.” He said. “For everything.” 

“I’m just doing what needs to be done,” Alema replied. She fired up the engines, and they lifted off. “But Jax, you’re the one who’s helped me. You’ve given me a family. And I’m not going to let this one go.” 

“I’m not either,” Jax said. “Now, let’s test this ship. It can be of good use in the future.” 

—— 

The two of them tested the ship, and Alema was a natural at it. She was a great pilot, and she loved having a new ship. 

They landed the ship and Alema climbed out, grinning from ear to ear. “Jax, that was amazing.” 

Jax smiled. “Glad you like it.” 

“You’re the best,” Alema said. 

Jax grinned smugly. “So I’ve been told.” 

Alema punched Jax lightly. “You’re such an idiot.” 

Jax sighed. “So I’ve been told.” He repeated. 

“So what do you want to do now?” Alema asked. 

“I dunno,” Jax replied. “Sato may want to know how our test run went.” 

Alema nodded. She grinned. “Race you!” She took off towards the briefing table. 

“Hey!” Jax said, running after her. “That’s not fair. You got a head start!” 

“Stop complaining!” Alema said. 

Jax ran faster, and then quickly caught up to Alema, wrapping his arms around her. 

“Haha,” Jax growled. “I win.” He let go of Alema. 

“Technically I got here first,” Alema said. 

“But I got here faster than you did.” Jax shot back. 

“But not first,” Alema said. 

“Fine,” Jax said. “You win.” 

“Haha,” Alema said, sticking her tongue out at him. 

“You big jerk,” Jax said. He crossed his arms and walked to the briefing table, where 

Commander Sato was, and Rex was standing a few feet back, watching Sato. 

“Captain,” Sato said. “Alema. How did your test run go?” 

“It went great,” Jax said, grinning at Alema. “Alema’s a great pilot.” 

“It was nothing,” Alema said, her face turning red. “The ship was so easy to fly. It’s an amazing ship.” 

Sato nodded. “It will be useful in the future.” 

“It will.” Jax agreed. “We just came to tell you that it can be used. It doesn’t have a scratch on it.” 

“It’s in perfect condition,” Alema added. 

“It won’t be for long,” Sato said with a chuckle. “Also, we have lost contact with one of the command ships that was traveling, and the _Ghost_.” 

Jax felt his heart drop. “Let me try and sense them,” He said. He closed his eyes, concentrating into the Force. There was a disturbance, and Jax gasped. 

“What is it?” Rex asked. 

“I’m not sure this is true,” Jax said, opening his eyes. “But I think Maul is back.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! So sorry for not updating, I was actually going to, but last Friday I was put in quarantine, so I haven't been able to go to any of my volleyball games, and I was going to update, but my mental health hasn't been the best in quarantine. I...needed some time to myself. So I did write, but I kind of just stayed to myself. Wasn't on Tumblr much, wasn't doing anything. I needed to be me again, and I'm feeling a lot better. Sorry again and thank you all for being patient!


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! So sorry for not updating last week! I hope you enjoy this chapter!

“What?” Alema asked. “Wait, Maul is the one that your mom fought on Mandalore and Malachor, right?” 

Jax nodded. “That’s him.” 

Sato’s comm beeped. “The command ship with Ezra and Kanan are landing on Atollon.” 

Jax nodded. “We need to talk to them.” 

Alema looked at Jax, and then she ran to the landing area, where a command ship was landing. Ezra and Kanan stepped off the ship. 

“Jax!” Ezra said. 

“Where is Maul?” Jax demanded, crossing his arms. 

Ezra sighed. “He’s on the _Ghost_. We need the Sith Holocron.” 

“Why?” Jax asked. 

“Because he’s going to kill them if we don't give it to him,” Kanan said. 

Jax’s eyes widened. “Let me come with you. I can help.” 

Ezra glanced at Kanan, who sighed. “Alright. You can come.” 

Jax nodded. “Thanks.” 

“I’m coming too,” Alema said. 

Jax glanced at Alema. “No.” He said. “This is a personal matter. I can't have your help.” 

Alema sighed. “Alright. But I want you to call me as soon as you are coming back to Attolon.” 

Jax nodded. “I’ll be back. I promise.” 

Alema nodded. “Be careful.” 

Jax grinned. “I’ll try, but you know me.” 

Alema gave Jax a weak smile. “Good luck.” 

Jax nodded. He looked at Alema one last time. 

“So, are you two together yet?” Ezra asked. 

Jax rolled his eyes. “No. Are you and Sabine together yet?” 

“Whoa, whoa, whoa,” Ezra said. “I don't like Sabine--not like that.” 

Jax smirked. “Keep telling yourself that.” 

“We’re going to go and get the Holocron.” Ezra huffed. “Stay here. Alema, could you go 

back to base and tell Sato what’s happening?” 

Alema nodded, and she started to run back to the base. 

“We’ll be back,” Ezra said. 

The two of them climbed onto a speeder and raced off. 

They came back about a half-hour later, and with the Sith Holocron. 

“Let’s go,” Ezra said. 

They hopped into an A-Wing and then went to the coordinates that Maul had given them. 

“You wanted it, now you got it,” Kanan said as Ezra studied the Holocron. “If you really think it will help us against Maul, open it up.” 

“I’d rather hear what you have to say,” Ezra replied, looking back at Kanan. “What’s our plan?” He handed the Holocron to Kanan. 

“I think we ought to play it by ear,” Kanan replied. 

“You can never know what Maul’s up to,” Jax said. “He’s smart.” 

“How can you take this lightly?” Ezra asked. 

“The greatest power Maul has is our fear that he’ll hurt our friends,” Kanan replied. “We have to control that fear. Stay relaxed.” 

“Okay,” Ezra replied. 

“My mother used to say that fear can be our enemy’s greatest weapon,” Jax said. “We can’t let Maul use it against us.” 

Ezra nodded. “Relaxed it is.” 

“You don’t sound relaxed,” Kanan said. 

“Yeah, well, I look relaxed,” Ezra said, sitting back in his seat. 

The ship lurched out of hyperspace, and they landed in a base in an asteroid field. Ezra landed the ship next to the Ghost, and Maul walked out. 

They jumped out of the ship, Ezra helping Kanan ou, and Maul put his hands behind his back. 

“Over here!” Maul called. “Master Jedi. Just follow the sound of my voice.” 

Ezra stepped forward, but Kanan put a hand on his shoulder. “Easy.” He said quietly. 

“Welcome, my apprentice,” Maul said. “I trust you found the Sith Holocron… illuminated?” 

“I don’t see our friends,” Ezra said angrily. 

“They will remain my guests until we conclude our business,” Maul said. 

A few droids came out of a room, and Maul looked at Ezra. 

“I will take you to them now.” He said. He turned to the droids. “Escort my apprentice to the command center. Eh--if you attempt to escape, or all of my droids are deactivated, your friends will die.” 

Ezra glared at Maul, and then the droids escorted him to the room they had come from. 

“Good to know,” Jax said cooly. 

“This way, Master Jedi,” Maul said. “And the part-timer.” 

Maul led them down a hall. “Truthfully, I was never trying to blind you.” 

“Oh, no, you were just trying to kill me,” Kanan responded. 

“Well,” Maul said, opening up a hatch. “If first, you don’t succeed.” He shoved Kanan in the room and opened up the airlock. “Try, try again!” 

“Hey!” Kanan called as he flew out the airlock. Maul closed it, a satisfied look on his face. 

Jax raised his blaster. “What are you doing?” he asked. 

“I am doing what needs to be done,” Maul replied. 

Jax turned on his comm. “Kanan!” He yelled. No response. 

“Now, where were we?” Maul said. “Oh, yes. Jackson Tano. I need you to do something for me.” 

“What do you want?” Jax replied, putting his blaster back into the holster. 

“I need you to leave,” Maul replied. 

Jax laughed. “Absolutely not.” 

Maul ignited his lightsaber. “I see you don’t have your weapon,” he said. “This should be easy.” 

He quickly spun around and cut off Jax’s hand. 

Jax gasped in pain, and he fell on his knees. 

“Also, I’m quite sorry about your mother,” he added. “She was quite powerful. Lived through so much, just to be killed by her master. Such a shame. You're quite lucky I don't feel like killing you as well. But I could use you, and I don't want to upset my apprentice too much.” 

“You don't have any right to talk about my mother,” Jax growled. Maul left the room, and Jax stood up and went back to the landing area. 

He blacked out from the effort.


	8. Chapter 8

Jax woke up in the _Ghost_. “What happened?” 

“You're in the Ghost,” Hera replied. “How are you feeling?” 

“Where’s Kanan?” Jax asked. “Maul threw him out the airlock! Is he okay?” 

“I’m fine,” Kanan said. “How are you?” 

Jax sighed. “I’m fine.” 

“We’re almost at Atollon,” Hera said. “I have a medic waiting for you when we arrive. They have a new hand for you.” 

“That’s probably the weirdest sentence I've heard.” Jax joked. “But thanks.” 

Hera smiled. “No problem.” 

“How’s Ezra?” Jax asked. 

“He’s shaken, but he's fine physically,” Hera said. 

“I need to call Alema!” Jax realized. “I told her I’d call her when we were heading back to Attolon.” 

Hera nodded. “Chopper, can you call Alema?” 

Chopper chirped, and then Alema projected in front of Jax. 

Jax tucked his forearm in his shirt. “Alema!” he exclaimed. 

“Jax!” Alema said. “I’m so glad you’re alive! How did it go?” 

Jax sighed. “We have a slight problem with a hand of mine.” 

“What do you mean?” Alema asked, crossing her arms. 

“I don’t have a right hand anymore,” Jax said. “I’m getting a new one when we get back.” 

Alema’s gaze softened. “Are you okay?” 

“Yeah,” Jax replied. “But I’m sorry. I told you I would be careful.” 

“You’re alive, and that’s all that matters to me,” Alema said. She turned around for a second and then nodded. “I’ve got to go. Rex is here, do you want to talk to him?” 

“Sure,” Jax said. “See you soon.” 

Alema nodded, and she left the transmission, and Rex appeared. 

“Jax!” Rex said. “What happened?” 

“Not much,” Jax replied. “You know, just lost my arm, the usual.” 

Rex’s eyes widened. “You _what_?” 

“I’m getting a super-cool new robotic arm,” Jax said. “Because I lost my normal, boring, human one.” 

Rex sighed. “At least you haven’t lost your sense of humor.” 

“Who said I was joking?” Jax said with a grin. “Human arms are boring.” 

Rex’s eyes widened and he shook his head, rubbing his temples. 

“Dad?” Jax asked. “Dad!” 

Rex shook his head, and then closed his eyes. “Sorry, Jax. I was just remembering something.” 

“Hey, I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to do that.” Jax said. His dad dealt with a lot of PTSD moments, and Jax hated how it broke his dad at times. His mom had the same thing. War does things to people. And very few are good. 

“It’s okay, Jax,” Rex replied. “I’m glad you’re safe. Alema wouldn’t sit down once while you were gone. She was worrying like crazy.” 

“That’s Alema for you,” Jax said. 

Rex looked at Jax worriedly. “I've got to go. Comm me when you land.” 

Jax nodded. “I will.” 

Chopper shut off the transmission. 

Ezra walked into the room “Jax! You're awake!” 

Jax gave Ezra a weak smile. “Yep.” 

“I'm so sorry about what happened back there,” Ezra said hurriedly. 

Jax shrugged. “There's nothing for you to apologize for. You did what needed to be done. Anyway, what did you see in the holocrons?” 

Ezra’s eyebrows furrowed. “I don't really know. I don't know if it was what Maul was seeing, or if it was what I wanted to see.” 

Jax nodded. “Holocrons are weird like that.” 

Sabine walked into the room. “We're here. Oh, hey, Jax. Glad to see you up.” 

Jax nodded. “Thanks.” 

“Jax, we've got a medic outside,” Hera said. “And Alema and Rex are waiting for you. Can you walk?” 

“I got my arm chopped off, not my leg,” Jax said. He stood up, but he went dizzy, and Hera steadied him. The medic took Jax from Hera, and Alema walked up to Jax but was ushered away by the droid. 

Jax went to the medbay, and the droid gave him a shot, and Jax passed out again. 

\---- 

When Jax woke up, he was blinded by the whiteness of the medbay. 

“Jax!” It was Alema. “Rex, he's awake!” 

Jax groaned and sat up. “What time is it?” 

“You've been out for a few hours,” Alema said. “It's past midnight.” 

“You stayed up?” Jax asked. 

“Of course,” Alema replied. “Hera’s been up, too. She's been worried sick.” 

“Where is she?” Jax asked. 

“She's on the Ghost,” Rex said. 

“Dad!” Jax said. 

“Hey, kid,” Rex said. “You should see your new arm.” 

Jax looked down at his robotic arm. It looked like the same arm used by a protocol droid. 

“It's cool,” Jax said. 

“Try and move it,” Rex suggested. 

Jax looked down at his arm and tried moving it, but it took a lot of effort. “It's hard,” he said. “But I'll get used to it.” 

Alema glanced at Rex. “I'll go get Hera.” 

Rex nodded, and Alema left the medbay. 

“How are you feeling?” Rex asked. “Mentally, I mean.” 

“Honestly?” Jax said, raising an eyebrow. “Pretty bad. Maul talked about mom.” 

“What about her?” Rex asked softly. 

“He said it was a shame that she died,” Jax replied, looking at his hands. “And that she lived through so much just to be killed by her former master.” 

“I'm sorry you had to hear that,” Rex said. “I know how much you miss her.” 

“Yeah,” Jax said. He reached for the necklace on his neck, and yanked it off his neck and put in his hand. “I wish you two could have spent more time together. And that the three of us could have spent more time together.” 

“Me too,” Rex replied. 

Suddenly, Hera and Alema walked into the medbay. Jax quickly put the necklace back around his neck. 

“You're awake!” Hera exclaimed. She ran over to Jax and hugged him. She stepped back. “I was so worried about you.” 

“Hey, I'm fine now,” Jax said. “When can I leave this place?” 

Hera smiled. “I'll go ask the medic.” 

“No, I will,” Alema said. “You stay and talk to Jax. You haven't seen him.” 

Hera nodded gratefully. Alema smiled and went to another room in the medbay. 

“How are Ezra and Kanan?” Jax asked. 

“They're fine,” Hera replied. “We've all been worrying about you. Ezra feels so guilty about it.” 

“I'll talk to him,” Jax said. “Hera, when was the last time you slept? You look dead on your feet.” 

“I'm fine.” Hera insisted. 

“When did you sleep last?” Jax demanded. 

“Yesterday,” Hera said. 

“How long?” Jax asked. 

“Maul took us at about eight in the morning, and I had been up since four,” Hera said, rubbing her temples. 

“And when did you fall asleep?” Jax asked. 

“Yesterday? Midnight.” Hera said. “I've been busy.” 

Jax carefully stood up. He wobbled for a second and then regained his balance. “We're going back to the _Ghost_.” 

“Are you sure?” Hera asked. “I don't think you're allowed to leave the medbay yet.” 

“I’m fine now,” Jax said. “And you’re not. So I’m going to take you back to the _Ghost_ , and you’re going to go to sleep. Alright?’ 

Hera sighed. “Fine.” 

“Good,” Jax said. “Now let’s go before I get caught by Alema.” 

Hera let out a small laugh. Jax grabbed Hera’s hand and crept out of the medbay, and he looked outside, and there was no one around. 

He let go of Hera’s hand and then ran to the _Ghost_ , Hera right behind him. 

He walked inside and was greeted by Kanan, who was pacing around the ship. 

“Hera?” He asked. “And Jax?” 

“It’s me, Kanan,” Hera replied, grabbing his hand. “And Jax is with me.” 

“How are you doing, Jax?” Kanan asked. 

Jax sighed. “I’m getting pretty tired of answering this, but I’m fine.” 

“Sorry,” Kanan said. “You got your new arm yet?” 

“Yeah,” Jax replied. “It’s still hard to use, though.” 

Kanan smiled. “I’m glad to see you’re alright.” 

“Thanks,” Jax replied. “But, honestly, the real reason I came here was that Hera needs to go to sleep. She’s ready to collapse.” 

“I’m fine.” Hera insisted. 

“Hera, you’re not,” Kanan said. “Let's get you to your room.” 

“Kanan Jarrus, I’m perfectly capable of walking on my own,” Hera said threateningly. 

Jax laughed. “I’m going to go. Alema is going to kill me for leaving the medbay without permission.” 

“Good luck,” Kanan said. 

Jax nodded. “Thanks. I’ll need it.” 

Jax ran out of the _Ghost_ and went back to the medbay and carefully stepped inside. 

“Uh…” He said nervously. “Hey?” 

Alema glared at Jax. “Where were you?” 

“Hera was tired, so I took her back to the _Ghost,_ ” Jax replied. “And I wanted some fresh air. It’s the best medicine, right?” 

Alema glanced at a person, who Jax assumed was the medic. 

“Is he okay to leave the medbay?” Alema asked. “He’s going to go stir crazy.” 

The medic smiled. “Yes,” she said. “But if there are any problems with it, come right back here. Also, blasters and other weapons are going to be harder to use. Be careful.” she looked at Jax with interest, and Jax felt as though he knew her as well. 

Jax nodded. But, just as he opened his mouth to speak, the medic cut him off. 

“You're good to go.” 

Jax grinned. “Great. Thanks, doc.” 

Rex gave Jax a stern look. “You’re going to bed when we get back to your room.” 

Jax groaned. “I’ve slept for most of the day!” 

“No, you were unconscious,” Rex replied. “Now let’s go.” 

“Fine,” Jax grumbled.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow, an update on time?   
> Anyway, thank you all for your kudos and comments. I hope your week is going well!


	9. Chapter 9

Jax woke up super early the next morning and walked outside to see the sun just starting to rise. He sighed. He wondered if Alema was out. 

He walked back inside and changed his clothes (from his pajamas to his regular clothes) and then walked back outside. 

He saw Alema a little way off and ran to her. 

“Alema,” Jax said, sitting down next to her. 

Alema jumped in surprise. “Jax!” she exclaimed. “I didn't expect to see you awake so early.” 

Jax shrugged. “I slept a lot yesterday.” 

Alema smiled. “How’s your hand?” 

Jax stretched it out. “It’s definitely getting easier to use.” 

“That’s good,” Alema said. “I really hate Maul.” 

Jax smiled. “You have no idea. You’ve never even met him.” 

“Does that matter?” Alema asked. “He’s caused enough problems, and it affects me.” 

“Fair enough,” Jax replied with a shrug. 

Alema stood up. “We should get back to base.” 

Jax stood up beside her. “Probably. Dad will kill me if he knows I’ve been outside of my room.” 

Alema smiled. “He’s just trying to keep you safe.” 

“I know,” Jax said softly. 

Alema nudged Jax. “You should be glad you have a parent. Not everyone gets that.” 

Jax looked away from Alema. “Yeah. But he’s pretty much your dad too.” He said brightly. 

Alema grinned. “I know. It’s great. I’ve never had it before. Not like this.” 

“You have a family now,” Jax said. 

“I think I do.” Alema agreed. “And so do you.” 

Jax hugged Alema. “I’m never letting this one go.” 

Alema buried her face into the crook of his neck. “Neither am I.” 

Jax stepped back and took Alema’s hands, looking at his metal one. “I need a glove to cover this. It’s probably really weird for you. And it’s probably cold.” 

“It is,” Alema said. “Weird and cold, I mean. We can go and ask Rex if he has anything to cover this.” 

“Let’s go,” Jax said. He let go of Alema and ran back to the base, Alema right beside him. 

“Hey, Jax,” Rex said when they got back to base. “How are you feeling?” 

“I'm fine,” Jax said. “How are you doing?” 

“Good,” Rex said. “Why?” 

“What, a son can't ask his dad how he's doing?” Jax said with a grin. 

“No, I was just wondering if there was a particular reason,” Rex said. 

“Not really,” Jax replied. Truthfully, Jax was worrying about his father. He wanted to know what had upset him the day before during their transmission. 

“Alright then,” Rex said, walking up to Jax and Alema. He gave Jax a sad smile. “Imagine what your mother would think about you getting your hand chopped off by Maul.” 

Jax smiled. “She would have killed me.” 

Alema put a reassuring hand on his back. “Your mother would have been proud of you.” 

Rex nodded in agreement. “She would be so proud.” 

Jax felt his throat clench, and he couldn't make any words come out, so he just numbly nodded. Rex gave him a reassuring nod, and Jax smiled at him. 

Rex walked towards the direction Jax and Alema had come from, towards the _Ghost_. 

Jax gazed at his hand, looking at it in awe. He had a robotic hand! It would be cool to have, right? But with it, Jax felt a layer of guilt building up in him. Maul was a terrible person, and he had already caused the Tano’s enough trouble. Mainly his mother, but it had affected him on when his mother would have a day that she was down. When she needed time to be alone, she spent a lot of those days meditating. Jax hated it when his mother would act like that. She just seemed so… sad. And as much as his mother would tell him not to worry, he still would. 

“Jax, you okay?” Alema asked. 

Jax cleared his throat and looked at Alema. He was so lucky to have her. He grinned at her to send a mental message of _I'm fine_. 

Alema smiled at Jax. “Hey, you can talk to me. That's why I'm here.” she wrapped an arm around 

Jax and guided him towards the landing area. 

“What's on your mind?” she asked. 

“I _hate_ Maul,” Jax growled, clenching his fists. “He's done so much to me and my mom. He's part of the reason she's gone. If he hadn't shown up on that wretched place, my mom might be alive. If he wasn't ruling Mandalore, my mom would have been with her master. Where she needed to be. If Anakin had still been with her, he wouldn't have become Darth Vader. We would never have gone to Malachor, and she would be alive.” 

Alema glanced at Jax. “But then you may not exist.” 

Jax stopped in his tracks. “I never thought of it like that.” 

“See?” Alema said with a knowing smile. “Everything that happened in the past happened for a reason. You say trust into the Force, right? All of it, the Siege of Mandalore, Order 66, it all happened for a reason. Sometimes, yeah, I wish things were different, but then I look at where we are, and that I'm here with you. And that we’re still alive, and I feel like things are going to be okay.” 

Jax stood in front of Alema. “Where would I be without you?” 

Alema smiled. “Sulking in your room.” 

Jax let out a small laugh, but there wasn't any humor in it. Alema was right. Jax would still have been in his room, wanting to die because he didn't have his mother. “Probably.” 

Alema locked eyes with Jax. “Do you want to practice like we normally do? We didn't get to this morning.” 

Jax grinned. “Of course. But can I practice with a blaster? I don’t normally use my lightsabers on missions, and the doc said it would be harder to use a blaster.” 

Alema shrugged. “Sounds fine with me.” 

Jax smiled. “Great,” he drew his blaster from his holster and adjusted it in his hand, getting used to moving his mechanical hand that was so different from his organic one. 

“Try to shoot right above my head,” Alema said. 

“What if I hit you?” Jax asked. 

“You won’t,” Alema reassured him. 

Jax took in a deep breath. “Okay,” He aimed the blaster above his head, but his mechanical hand was shaky, and he couldn't bring himself to pull the trigger. He didn't want to hit Alema. It would kill her. And no matter how much she tried to tell him that he wouldn't hit her, Jax couldn't stop worrying. 

“Shoot!” Alema exclaimed. 

“I--I can’t!” Jax said, putting the blaster at his side, his head hanging. 

Alema walked up to him. “Hey,” she said gently. “What’s wrong?” 

“I don't want to hit you,” Jax said, his voice small. 

“And you’re not going to,” Alema said. “This is just like any other practice that we do.” 

“But I can’t aim!” Jax said, his voice holding an angry tone. “And my hand is shaking.” 

“Then let’s start with the basics,” Alema said. “Jax, look at me.” 

Jax looked at Alema, and their gazes locked. 

Alema took his robotic hand and drew the glove off. She held his hand in hers. “Squeeze my hand.” 

“Yes, ma’am,” Jax said, a small smile forming on his face. He squeezed her hand, but it kept shaking, and he couldn't do it very hard. 

“Try again,” Alema said. “If you can break my hand, then we can try shooting.” 

“I doubt I can break your hand even with my good hand,” Jax said. 

“Weakling,” Alema teased. 

“You’re just freakishly strong,” Jax said, kissing Alema’s forehead. “And short.” 

“Hey!” Alema protested. “I’m five-foot-four!” 

“Short,” Jax said, squeezing her hand once more, his grip slightly stronger. 

“Says the guy who is six feet tall,” Alema said. 

“I’m short!” Jax said. 

Alema rolled her eyes, but Jax added. “For a Togruta.” 

“You’re insufferable,” Alema groaned. 

“You should have seen my mom,” Jax said. A smile was on his face, but his eyes became sad. “She was almost six-foot-two. Not including her huge montrals. And she said she was short for a Togruta.” 

“That’s crazy,” Alema said with a shake of her head. “I could never be that tall.” 

“No, you couldn't,” Jax agreed. 

“Just shut up,” Alema said with another eye roll. 

“Why do you roll your eyes so much?” Jax asked. 

“I only do it when I’m around stupid people,” Alema said. 

“So everyone you meet,” Jax guessed. 

Alema shrugged. “Pretty much. Rex is cool.” 

“So you like my _dad_ more than you like me?” Jax asked. 

“I like your dad,” Alema said. “But I love you.” she paused. “Okay, that was really cheesy. And we agreed to never mention it.” 

“I thought it was cute,” Jax said. “And it’s not like anyone except me heard it.” 

“If you’re not going to do some work, then let’s go back to base,” Alema said, her cheeks turning a slight pink hue. 

“Alright,” Jax said. “I’m bored anyway.” 

“Does anything entertain you?” She asked as they walked back to their base. 

“Interesting things,” Jax replied with a cheeky smile.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! If you want, check out [my tumblr!](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/view/cinderwing64)


	10. Chapter 10

They got to the briefing desk and saw Ezra and Sabine run up behind them. Sato, Hera, and Kanan were already there. 

“Hey,” Ezra said. “We heard the supply run to Teralov failed.” 

Hera looked down at the buttons all over the desk. “It gets worse,” she said. “We lost the entire escort of A-Wings. Six pilots and the transport’s entire crew.” 

“How many is that this month?” Ezra asked. “At this rate, there isn't going to be anyone left to fly for the Rebellion.” 

Sato leaned forward. “Fortunately, we have been working on a solution with the help of Fulcrum.” 

Jax felt his chest tighten. _One of his mother’s agents._ She had told him who they were, and one of them shocked him. One was a Rebellion agent, Cassian Andor, and the other was an ISB agent, Kallus. He remembered recruiting him right before she… died. 

“Ahsoka?” Ezra asked hopefully. 

“No,” Jax said angrily, putting a fist on the table. “Fulcrum is a codename we give to the Rebellion’s secret informants.” Alema put a reassuring hand on his back and rubbed it. 

“It was Ahsoka’s idea,” Hera finished. “There are other Fulcrum agents. She was among them.” 

Zeb and Chopper approached them as the hologram popped up, revealing the Fulcrum logo. 

“I have information that may help you replace your stable of pilots,” The muffled voice said. All Fulcrums used a voice changer so that their identity could stay a secret. Jax assumed this was Kallus since it didn't sound like Cassian at all. “There are Imperial cadets at Skystrike Academy who wish to defect to the rebels. I do not know their names but they will require some assistance to escape. I suggest you move quickly before the Empire discovers their intentions. Fulcrum out.” 

“This is enough to act on,” Sato said. 

“The mission is yours, Sabine, Alema,” Hera said, putting a hand on her hip. “We’ve arranged to insert you in a squad of new cadets headed for Skystrike. AP-5 will prepare fake credentials.” 

“Wait, wait,” Ezra protested. “Shouldn't I be the one to go in? I’ve done this before, remember?” 

“Yeah, and I really was an Imperial cadet once,” Sabine shot back. “For years, remember?” 

“The Empire knows you too well, Ezra,” Hera said. “You’ll be identified. Sabine and Alema are the least recognizable out of all of us. I need you and Kanan to shadow them. You’ll stay in communication with them while they’re inside and be ready to help them escape. Zeb and I have to supervise the escort for the new relief mission to take Teralov.” 

“We’ve got our plan,” Kanan said. “Let’s go.” he jerked his head. 

“What about me?” Jax asked. “What do I do?” 

“Jax, You’re staying here with Sato. He has a few things he wants to talk about,” Hera replied. 

“What?” Jax asked. “Why can’t I go with Ezra and Kanan?” 

“Captain Tano,” Sato said. “I have a mission for you.” 

“We need you here,” Hera said. 

“Don't worry, Jax,” Alema said. “We’ll be fine.” 

“Yeah, but I don't want to be stuck here,” Jax pouted. 

“I’ll see you soon,” Alema said. 

And then they walked away. 

“What was it that you wanted to talk about, Commander?” Jax asked with a sigh. 

“Please, follow me,” Sato said, waving a hand. Jax shook his head, slightly confused, and followed Sato to a part of the base he had never been before. Where he assumed only Sato and Hera had been. 

“Am I in trouble?” Jax asked. “I swear I’m not working for the Empire.” 

“No, you’re not in trouble,” Sato responded with a small smile. “Quite the opposite. I wanted to talk to you about a new job for you.” 

Jax crossed his arms. “And what would that be?” 

“I want you to follow in your mother’s footsteps,” Sato replied. “I want you to become a Fulcrum.” 

Jax’s eyes widened “What?” he choked out. 

“I know it may be overwhelming, but you are exactly what we need right now.” Sato said. “And you know the other Fulcrum's. You don't have to tell me your answer now, but I would like you to consider it.” 

“Commander,” Jax said. “It would be my honor.” 

Sato smiled. “Thank you,” He said. “Now, you'll need some Fulcrum codes, and I hope you have a way to get them. If not, I can call someone and give you them.” 

“I've got people,” Jax said. “Thank you, Commander.” 

“No,” Sato said. “Thank you.” 

Jax smiled and left the room. He went to the briefing desk and used the Fulcrum frequency to call Cassian Andor. 

“This is Fulcrum,” The muffled voice came. 

“This is Jackson Tano,” Jax said. “Phoenix Squadron.” 

“Ahsoka's son?” Cassian asked. 

“Yeah,” Jax replied, feeling a flash of anger, and then cursing himself for feeling it. Sometimes, he wished he wasn’t just known as Ahsoka’s son. He wanted to be himself. But another part of him was glad that Ahsoka meant so much to people. That maybe her death wasn’t for nothing. 

“I'm sorry about your mom,” Cassian said. “But I guess you didn't call just for a normal conversation. What's up?” 

“I want to be a Fulcrum,” Jax explained. “My Commander has asked me to. I know a lot already. My mom showed me some stuff. I just wanted to make sure it got to someone higher up before I started making transmissions. And I'll need a few codes.” 

“I'm sending them now,” Cassian said. “Do you know who I am?” 

“I do,” Jax replied. 

“There's a lot of guidelines to being one of us,” Cassian said. “But if you're anything like Ahsoka, you'll fit right in. Welcome to the Rebellion.” 

“Thanks, Fulcrum,” Jax said. 

“Sure thing,” Cassian said. “Fulcrum.” 

Jax was about to end the transmission when Cassian started to speak again. “One more thing!” Cassian said. “You'll have a call coming in soon from someone I can't disclose. But you have to answer it immediately. Fulcrum out.” 

The transmission ended and Jax rubbed the side of his face. “Thanks, mom,” he said into the wind. “You've started something great.” 

The briefing table beeped again, and Jax answered the transmission, seeing it was using the Fulcrum frequency. 

“I hear we have a new Fulcrum,” A familiar figure said. 

“Senator!” Jax said. 

“Hello, Jackson,” Bail said. He had a friendly smile on his face, and it made Jax feel like he didn't have to worry about talking formally. 

“It's good to see you,” Jax said with a bow of his head. “And yes, I'm a Fulcrum now.” 

Bail nodded. “Thank you for doing this. With your mother gone, a lot of people have been doing so much work. I hope you're ready for this.” 

“Senator, with all due respect,” Jax said. “I helped my mother for most of my life. I've been a Fulcrum in everything but name.” 

“And I'm extremely grateful that you've stepped up to the job,” Bail said. 

“Thank you,” Jax replied. 

“No thanks needed,” Bail said. “I wish I could do more. And we wouldn't be where we are now without Ahsoka.” 

“No, we wouldn't,” Jax agreed. Without his mother, the rebellion wouldn’t have been as big as it was now. It wouldn’t have a chance. 

Bail looked behind him for a moment and sighed. “Sorry, but I must be going. I have a few Senators coming over for supper tonight. I can't be shown committing treason.” 

Jax laughed. “Good luck.” 

“The same to you, Fulcrum,” Bail said. 

Jax pushed a button and ended the transmission. 

“I can't believe I just did that,” Jax muttered with a shake of his head.


	11. Chapter 11

A day had passed, and Jax had been extremely busy with his new job. And he hadn't stopped thinking about Alema and Sabine once. They should have reported in by now and be on their way home. 

But they weren't, and Jax was getting restless. He was trying to focus on his work, the work that felt like a mountain on his shoulder, but his mind kept going back to Alema and Sabine. 

He walked out of his new office that Sato had lent him and went to the briefing desk, where Sato was standing. 

“Captain,” Sato greeted him. 

“Any update on the mission?” Jax asked, placing his hands on the table. 

Sato shook his head. “No. Not yet.” 

“It’s taking too long,” Jax growled. 

“Be patient,” Sato advised. 

“If we aren't contacted by sunset tonight, I’m contacting Ezra,” Jax said. “This mission is taking longer than it should, and I’m not liking it.” 

“Very well,” Sato said. “Now, try and relax. I’m sure you have a lot of work to do.” 

“I do,” Jax admitted. “But when you get their word, tell me.” 

“You have my word,” Sato replied. 

Jax nodded and left the table and headed back to his office to do his work. 

And he hated every minute of it. Maybe being a Fulcrum wasn’t that good of an idea. 

And after what felt like forever, Jax heard a beep on his comm and almost hit his head on a wall. 

“Jax, they’re on their way back. They will be back by midnight,” Sato said. 

“Great!” Jax exclaimed. “Thanks, Commander.” 

And now he just had to wait. 

Thankfully, he wasn't as worried as he had been earlier, so the time passed quite quickly now that he was able to focus on his work and do research to send out a transmission to another cell. 

And then he heard his comm beep again and raced out of his office and to the landing platform and saw Alema and Sabine approaching with two male figures behind them. Hera, Zeb, and Sato were right behind Jax. 

“Commander Sato,” Sabien said. “Allow me to present Lieutenants Wedge Antilles and…” she waved a hand and paused. “Hobbie. Formerly of the Galactic Empire.” 

“Commander,” The man on the left, who Sabine said to be Wedge, said. “We heard you were looking for some good pilots.” 

“Indeed we are,” Sato replied. He saluted them. “Welcome to the Rebellion.” 

And the four of them saluted back. 

Their hands fell to their side after a moment, and Jax walked up to Alema. 

“How was it?” Jax asked. 

Alema shrugged. “Not too difficult. I haven't really done a mission in so long, though, so it was nice.” 

“Well, with this success, I’m sure you’ll be getting out more,” Jax said. 

“I hope so,” Alema replied. “How was it here?” 

“Um, we should talk,” Jax said. 

Alema crossed her arms. “What did you do this time?” 

“Nothing!” Jax replied quickly. 

Hera walked up to Jax and Alema. “Jax, could I have a word?” 

Jax nodded. “I’ll tell you later,” Jax said to Alema. He turned to Hera. “I’m pretty sure I know what this is about.” 

“Did you accept, Jax?” Hera asked. 

Jax nodded. “I did.” 

“Have you read the rules?” Hera asked. “Because you can’t tell very many people.” 

“I’m only going to tell Alema,” Jax replied. “I need her. And she’ll know I’m keeping something from her.” 

“Alright,” Hera agreed. “But no one else.” 

“Well, I’m sure your crew will eventually find out, or they’ll figure it out, but I won’t tell them,” Jax replied. 

“Good,” Hera said. “Thank you.” 

“It’s no problem,” Jax said. “I think it’s a cool job.” 

Hera laughed. “You should go tell her. I know what it’s like to have someone egg you on.” 

“Anyone in particular?” Jax asked, raising an eyebrow. “A blind Jedi, perhaps?” 

Hera rolled her eyes. “You know, I've dated people other than Kanan.” 

“Ah, so you're dating him,” Jax said with a smirk. 

“It's… complicated,” Hera said, her eyes carrying a dangerous glint, but also with a bit of sadness that she was obviously trying to hide. “But if you want to think that, go ahead.” 

“It'll work out with you two,” Jax said reassuringly. “You're good together.” 

“You know, you act a lot older than you are,” Hera commented. “Sometimes I forget you're only sixteen.” 

Jax put a grin on his face. “Well, I guess that's what happens when your best friend slugs you when you act like you're three.” He tried to make it a joke, but he also knew that he had matured so fast because he had to be. 

And since his mom died, he wasn't the cheerful, funny kid that went into Malachor. 

He was Jackson Tano. The son of a clone and a former Jedi who didn't have a mother, watched his friends die all the time and the kid who had aged too fast. 

Jax watched as Hera walked away and Alema came up beside him. 

“You okay?” Alema asked. 

Jax cleared his throat. “Yeah, I'm fine.” 

“What was it you wanted to tell me?” Alema asked. 

“Let’s go to my place and I'll tell you,” Jax said, wrapping an arm around Alema and walking towards the living area of the base. 

He walked inside and he and Alema sat on his bed, Jax's arm still around her. 

“So,” Jax started. “Sato and I had a nice chat, and he asked me to do a job.” 

“Which is?” Alema questioned. 

“I'm the new Fulcrum,” Jax replied. 

_“What?”_ Alema choked out. “Jax, that's great!” 

“Thanks, ‘Lema,” Jax said. “But you can’t tell anyone. It’s a top-secret thing.” 

“Alright,” Alema said. “So not even Rex?” 

Jax shrugged. “I’ll probably tell him. So far only me, you, Sato, Hera, and a few others know.” 

“And who are the few others?” Alema questioned. 

Jax scratched the back of his head in embarrassment. “Uh--Senator Organa and another Fulcrum. A friend of my mom’s.” 

“ _Senator Organa_?” Alema asked. “You talked to him?” 

Jax nodded. “Yeah. So you're fine with this?” 

Alema nodded. “I think it’s great. I’m really proud of you.” 

“Aww,” Jax said with a cheeky grin. “My wonderful bestie is proud of me.” 

Alema smiled. “I’m very proud of you. I always will be.”


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jax needs a break.

A few days later, Jax woke up with a datapad on his chest. He had fallen asleep doing research. Again. And had missed his time with Alema in the morning. He sighed. He got out of bed and changed clothes, and then headed to the briefing desk, where he was surprised to see only Sato there, not Hera with him. 

“Hey, where’s Hera?” Jax asked. 

“Ryloth,” Sato replied. “Cham Syndulla had some information for the Rebellion and he needs our help.” 

“Hera’s father?” Jax guessed. 

Sato nodded. “Correct. And since Hera knows him the best, we sent her.” 

“Okay,” Jax said. 

“Don't you have work to do, Fulcrum?” Sato questioned. 

Jax rubbed his eyes with the heel of his hand. “Yeah,” he groaned. “I fell asleep doing it again.” 

“Make sure you’re taking care of yourself, Jax,” Sato said. “You can’t help us if you’re falling asleep.” 

“I know,” Jax said. “Thanks, Commander.” 

“No problem, Captain,” Sato replied. 

Jax bowed his head and raced to where he and Alema normally met, and he saw her sitting on the ground, looking into the sunrise. 

“Jax!” she exclaimed, standing up. “How are you?” 

“I’m fine,” Jax replied with a shrug. “You?” 

“Just… watching the sunrise,” Alema replied, a bittersweet and longing smile crossing over her face. Jax felt so guilty for not being able to spend as much time with her as he used to. “Did you fall asleep doing research again?” 

Jax nodded sheepishly. “Sorry,” he sighed. “I’ve still got so much work to do.” 

“I’ll help,” Alema said. 

Jax’s face brightened. “Really?” 

“Yeah, it’s not like I have anything else to do,” Alema replied. “Let’s go.” 

Jax smiled. He took Alema’s hand and they walked to his living space. “Thanks, ‘Lema.” 

\---- 

After a few hours of research on Imperial information, Jax and Alema had a lead. Jax was looking for any threats, and he found one that would cause a lot of problems. Vader had been staying low, still as mysterious as ever to the public, and there hadn't been any new Inquisitors spotted. 

But the new threat was one that made Jax’s heart drop. 

“Alema, we might have a problem,” Jax said, looking up from a datapad. 

Alema looked at him. “What?” 

“The Empire on Ryloth,” Jax replied. He handed her the datapad. “Hera and the rest of her crew, and her people, are in trouble. There’s an Admiral I’ve been researching on. He’s a Chiss, a human-like species with red eyes. His name is Mitth’raw’nuruodo. Also known as Grand Admiral Thrawn.” 

“I’ve heard of him,” Alema muttered, scrolling through the datapad. “He’s the person who went from being a cadet to a Admiral in the shortest amount of time.” 

“My mother told me something about him,” Jax said. “This exact person. Anakin Skywalker knew him. They worked together for a period of time. Mom said he was a genius.” 

“So not good for us,” Alema summarized. 

“No,” Jax said. “This isn't good for Hera, for Ryloth. For the Rebellion. For any of us.” 

“We’ve got to tell Sato,” Alema said. She stood up and was about to open the door, but Rex was right in front of her. 

“Hey, Alema,” Rex said. “Jax.” 

“Hey, Dad,” Jax said, hopping off his chair. “What’s up?” 

“Lunch,” Rex replied. “You’ve been in your room a lot lately. Something up?” 

“I’ll tell you later,” Jax said frantically. “We’ve got to get to Sato.” 

Rex stepped out of the way. “Alright,” he said. “But grab some food!” 

Jax nodded and started to run to the briefing desk, Alema beside him. 

“We will!” Jax called. 

Jax halted to a stop right before he ran into the desk. 

“Commander!” Jax exclaimed. 

“Captain,” Sato said formally. “What brings you here?” 

“We--we found something,” Jax said breathlessly. “A threat. On Ryloth.” Sato’s eyes flickered. “What is this threat?” 

“An Admiral,” Jax replied. “Grand Admiral Thrawn. He’s a genius, to say the least. He went from being a cadet to an Admiral in a matter of a few years. And he’s said to be the Emperor’s best Admiral. Better than Tarkin, some say.” 

Sato’s brow furrowed. “And he is on Ryloth?” 

Jax nodded. “Right now he is.” 

“I will try to contact Captain Syndulla,” Sato said. “But I haven't been able to get a transmission to that system recently.” 

“Thank you, Commander,” Jax said. 

“No, thank _you_ , Captain,” Sato said. “Now we at least know some things about this Admiral.” 

“Just doing my job,” Jax said with a lazy salute. He looked at Alema. “Let’s get some food. Rex will murder us if we don't.” 

“He’ll murder _you_ ,” Alema corrected him. 

“Well, you need food, too,” Jax said defensively. 

“You're cute when you’re angry,” Alema said with a smirk on her face. 

Jax sputtered. “W-well... !” 

“Now shut up, I'm getting us rations,” Alema said. “Stay here.” 

“Can you just shut up? I’m hungry.” 

Alema smiled. “Yeah, I’ll go get some rations. I’ll meet you back at your room.” 

Jax nodded. “See you in a few.” 

Alema smiled and walked towards the ration stash at the base. 

Jax turned around and ran back to his living space. He had to find out more about this Admiral. He walked in, slowing to a stop, and saw Rex scrolling through a datapad. 

“What are you doing, Jax?” Rex asked. “Who’s this Thrawn?” 

“I was just doing some research on Ryloth,” Jax lied. “I wanted to know more about Hera’s people. And I found out that the Empire has taken over, and this Admiral is there.” 

“Why were you doing research?” Rex asked. 

“I was bored,” Jax replied. “It’s not like I have anything better to do.” 

Rex raised an eyebrow skeptically. “And is that what the lack of sleep is from?” 

Jax nodded. “Yeah,” he said. “It’s nothing, really.” 

“Alright,” Rex agreed after a moment. “Just...take care of yourself, okay?” 

Jax smiled. “I will. Thanks, Dad.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for your support! Kudos and comments are greatly appreciated! Also, I have an artbook that I posted that goes with this series: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27510760/chapters/67273273


	13. Chapter 13

The _Ghost_ jumped out of hyperspace and Jax saw the vast planet of Agmar in front of them. Rex was taking them to an old abandoned outpost that they could raid for supplies. 

He, Rex, Ezra, Kanan, Chopper, and Zeb stepped off the Ghost, Hera, and Sabine on the ramp. 

“You're sure you don't need help,” Hera said for what seemed like the thousandth time. 

“I’m sure everything will go horribly wrong,” Kanan said. 

“We’ll be fine,” Ezra reassured her. “Besides, we’ve got a Clone Wars veteran with us.” 

“Ready, Captain?” Kanan asked. 

“Yessir,” Rex replied immediately, shoving his helmet on his head. “General. Err--Kanan.” 

Jax glanced at his father worriedly. This was not going to be an easy mission for him. 

They walked towards the outpost, where there were scattered battle droid parts everywhere. 

“There was a battle here during the Clone War,” Rex commented. “This old transport’s the perfect place to find weapons, ammo, maybe even some proton bombs.” 

Ezra bent down and picked up a battle droid's head. “Hey, was this a Separatist battle droid?” 

“Oh, yeah,” Rex replied. “Well, a piece of one anyway. This place used to be crawling with ‘em. We called them clankers.” 

“Clankers,” Zeb muttered. “I like that. How many of these things do you think you’ve blasted?” 

“Oh, I don't know,” Rex said with a shrug. “Thousands. Probably tens of thousands. Never kept count like some of the boys.” 

“They don't look very dangerous,” Ezra said, tossing the head over his shoulder. 

Jax winced. He knew what they had done to people. His father. His uncles. His mother. 

Rex turned to Ezra. “Listen,” He said sternly. “Those droids wiped out a lot of Republic troopers. Many of them… were my friends.” His shoulders slumped, and Jax couldn't see his expression because of his helmet. Part of him was glad. He didn't like seeing the pain and hurt in his eyes. 

“My dad’s been through a lot,” Jax said to Ezra. “Battles leave scars. Some you can’t see.” They started to run into the outpost, and Jax saw it was deserted. He felt a wave of relief wash over him. Maybe this mission would be easy. 

“Hold up,” Rex said, holding out an arm as he hid behind a crate. “Let me recon first.” He ran forward while the rest of them stayed behind the crate. 

Rex gestured to them with a wave. “Well, look at that,” he said. “We hit payday. The ammunition depot is fully loaded. More proton bombs in there than we can carry.” 

Kanan put a hand on Rex’s shoulder. “Good job, Rex.” 

“Way to go, cap’n,” Ezra said. 

“You’re doing great,” Jax reassured him. Hera had asked him to go with the group so that he could make sure that Rex handled it fine. And Jax was worried about his father. This probably brought back a lot of memories for him. 

They ran into the hall, and Ezra started to take the lead. 

“Hey, careful, kid,” Rex warned Ezra. “the droids used to protect their armies with ray-shields.” 

“What’s a ray-shie--” Ezra shrieked as a ray shield trapped them in. 

“ _This_ is a ray-shield,” Rex said as they circled together. 

“Look!” Ezra exclaimed. “Aren't those battle droids? I thought they were all shut down!” 

“Well, these weren't,” Zeb said. 

“You have been captured by the Separatist Alliance,” A battle droid said. 

Jax groaned. This was where the fun began. 

“The Separatists?” Rex asked. 

“Prepare to blast the Republic invaders,” One of the droids croaked. 

“Republic invaders?” Kanan asked. 

“Delay that order!” The same droid who had spoken earlier said. He put a hand on the side of his head. “Uh-huh. Uh- _huh_. Roger roger.” 

“Wait, who's Roger?” Ezra asked. 

Jax bit back a retort. Even he knew the answer to that. 

“We have new orders,” The droid said. “Incapacitate and capture. Activating stunner.” 

“No!” Rex shouted. 

And then Jax felt a wave of pain and saw a flash of light, and then everything went black. 

\---- 

Jax woke up and groaned, rubbing his temples. 

They were in handcuffs. Great. 

Rex groaned beside him. “Ehh,” He said. “Where--where are we?” His hands balled into fists, but Jax’s vision was still a little blurry, and his hearing wasn't right. 

The tactical droid was talking, that Jax knew for sure. 

“Roger roger!” A droid said. 

“Oh, no,” Rex said, his eyes darting around the room. “The war. It’s not over!” 

“Rex!” Kanan said. 

“Rex!” Jax shouted. “Rex, look at me!” 

“Cody!” Rex croaked. “Jesse?” 

Jax felt a twinge of guilt. Rex looked at him. 

“Talk to me,” Jax said, putting his hands on his father’s shoulders. 

“Oh, Jax,” Rex said. “And Kanan. I’m sorry. I thought you were someone else.” 

“I need you here now, buddy,” Kanan said. 

“Take some deep breaths,” Jax advised. 

“We’re in the usual mess,” Kanan said. “I think the commander’s a super tactical droid.” 

The droid--that jerk--stood up, Rex’s helmet in hand. 

“You’re right,” Rex said. “He is.” 

“Is that bad?” Ezra asked. 

“It’s really bad,” Rex replied. “That droid’s extremely intelligent.” 

“Near the end of the war,” The tactical droid started. “Separatist droids significantly outnumbered the Republic units. By my calculations, our probability of being defeated was only 23.6 percent.” 

“After clone Order 66, the whole droid army was given a shut-down command,” Rex growled. “How are you even operating?” 

“The Jedi betrayal ended the war for most of the galaxy,” The droid replied. “But here on Agmar, I assumed it was a Republic trick and prevented the shutdown command.” 

“Well, it doesn’t matter how it ended!” Rex shouted. “The war is over!” He thrashed in his bindings. “Let us go!” 

“Negative, Captain,” The droid said. “I calculate that this will be my only opportunity to end the Clone Wars as I plan. With a victory for the Separatist Alliance.” 

“What do you want us to do?” Rex demanded. “Surrender?” 

“On the contrary,” The droid said. “I want you to fight. To prove once and for all who’s tactical strategies were superior.” 

“Well, you can count me out,” Zeb said. “I’m not playing some stupid war game!” 

“Neither am I!” Jax said. 

“That is correct, Lasat,” The droid said. “And you, hybrid.” 

“How did you--?” Jax started. 

“The Lasat and Togruta did not fight in the war,” The droid said. “Therefore, you will not have to finish it.” 

“But I’m half-human!” Jax protested. 

“And he’ll stay out of it,” Rex said, giving Jax a stern look. 

“Correct, clone,” The droid said. “The Lasat and hybrid will be the hostages your allies must save. The Jedi rescue is a recurring scenario based on one hundred thirty-two battles I have reviewed.” 

“Yeah, we’ve done it a few times,” Ezra said with an eye roll. 

“Jedi, is this your Padawan?” The droid questioned. 

“Most of the time,” Kanan replied, looking towards Ezra. 

“Good,” The droid replied. “A complete set of Republic opponents will make this authentic.” 

“No, it won’t!” Rex snapped. “Because we’re _not_ fighting!” 

“If you do not fight,” The droid said, leaning down. “You will be terminated.” 

“I’ll fight your Clone War,” Ezra said. 

“What?” Rex said. 

“Ezra, no,” Kanan said. 

“Hey,” Ezra whispered. “You both talk about the Clone Wars, what it was like, the good and the bad. I wanna help you win this last battle. Besides,” he added. “Look at them. How can we lose?” 

“Hey!” The battle droid standing near them protested. Jax held back a snigger. 

Kanan sighed. “Okay, it might be easier to fight them head-on than escape from our current dilemma,” He said. 

“Fine,” Rex grumbled. “Fine, we’ll do it.” 

“Okay, but if we win,” Ezra said. “Zeb and Jax go free, and we get all the proton bombs in the hangar.” 

“I accept,” The droid said. “Your terms.” He dropped Rex’s helmet on the ground in front of them. “Escort them to the battlefield,” he ordered. 

\---- 

Jax hated sitting on the ground, watching Kanan, Ezra, and his father fight the battle droids. He could do something! He could help! 

He could escape! He realized. He didn't think he was wearing Force binders. He tried to unlock his handcuffs, but he couldn't seem to. 

Great, he had Force binders. 

“Why are you trying to escape?” The droid said. “That is forbidden.” 

“Well, it’s also forbidden to make people fight when they don't want to!” Jax retorted. “The war is over! There’s no point!” 

“Not to me,” The droid said. “The war never officially ended, and now I am doing that. My way.” 

“This dude needs a new program,” Zeb grumbled. 

“You got that right,” Jax said. 

Jax watched as they defeated the first wave, standing behind the tactical droid. 

“Looks like our friends are doing pretty good,” Zeb said. “Might as well surrender now.” 

“I am not programmed to comprehend your _humor_ ,” The droid replied. 

“I’m not joking,” Zeb said flatly. 

“Ha. Ha. Ha,” The droid said, his voice monotone. 

Jax smothered a laugh. He glanced at Zeb, who had a half-smile on his face. 

“Nice one,” He whispered. 

“You Republic friends have taken the bait,” The droid said. “Send in the destroyers.” 

“Roger roger!” A battle droid replied. 

Jax felt his heart drop. This just got a lot harder for them. 

Jax watched as Kanan and Rex moved forward and Ezra split off from the group. 

“Ah, the Jedi have split up,” He said. “As they do 76 percent of the time. Squad 6, advance.” 

Jax watched as he saw Rex move from behind a crate and get shot in the chest. 

“NO!” Jax yelled, thrashing in his binders. 

He saw Rex move on the ground. “He’s alive!” he whispered. Kanan grabbed Rex’s arm and Rex stood up. 

They moved their way into the hangar and more destroyers came out. Kanan and Ezra guarded Rex, but Ezra was thrown back, and Rex took a shot to the head. Thankfully, he was wearing his helmet. 

“C’mon,” Jax growled. “Hurry up.” 

Rex threw his helmet to the remaining droid’s shield, and it went through. The shield faltered, and then Rex shot it. 

They came into the hangar, and the tactical droid’s blaster was shot out of his hand. 

Jax grinned next to Zeb. This was going to work after all. 

“Well,” Rex said, his pistols at the droid’s chest. “Looks like we win.” 

“I disagree, Captain,” The droid replied. 

Rex’s finger fiddled on the trigger, and Ezra moved his hand away as he shot. 

“Rex, no,” Ezra said. He moved in front of Rex. “We didn't win. These droids are so old they malfunction. If they hadn't, we’d be goners.” 

“The boy is correct,” The droid said. “The droid army would have prevailed, so technically, this victory is ours.” 

“No, it’s not!” Ezra said. “I never really thought about it, I never asked. I know the Jedi were wiped out. The clones were decommissioned and the droid army was just shut down. The Clone War ended. But why? If none of you won, who did?” 

“The Empire,” Jax suggested. _Mainly Palpatine,_ Jax thought. 

“Jax, that’s right!” Ezra said as they turned to him and Zeb. “How did you know?” 

“Because they’re here,” Zeb said. “And they’re about to win again.” 

“I’ve got a new calculation for you,” Ezra said. “What are the chances your droid army could defeat the Empire?” 

“My resources are depleted,” The droid replied. “However, the droid army is not currently at war with the Galactic Empire.” 

“You wanna bet?” Zeb asked. 

“Unit BT-2168,” The droid said. “Analyze the threat.” 

“I think we face a common enemy now,” Ezra said as the Empire dropped walkers and an AT-AT on the ground. 

“Now, wait a minute,” Rex said. 

“No, let him finish, Captain,” Kanan said. 

“Clones, battle droids,” Ezra said. “You destroyed each other. When you were both weak enough, the Empire took over. General, what were the Separatists fighting for?” 

“According to my programming,” The droid replied. “Freedom from the tyranny of the Republic.” 

“Tyranny, huh?” Ezra said. “Fighting tyranny. Sounds like the Empire’s been your enemy the entire time.” 

“You are against the Empire.” The droid said. “I am against the Republic.” 

“But the Republic’s become the Empire, hasn’t it?” Jax said. 

“Correct,” The droid replied. “I accept your logic. We are on the same side.” 

Rex took his helmet off. “Yes, we are. 

“However,” The droid said. “As I stated, my forces are too depleted to plan a successful counterattack.” 

“Fighting insurmountable odds?” Kanan asked. “We can help you with that.” 

Ezra’s comm sounded, and Chopper beeped. “Yes, Chopper, we know that the Empire’s coming. How’s the shuttle?” 

“Shuttle?” Kanan asked. “What shuttle?” 

“The one I tried to tell you about earlier,” Ezra retorted. 

“We have three Sheathipede-class shuttles,” The tactical droid said, pulling up a map. “But they have no weapons.” 

“No, but they can get us out of here,” Jax said. “Also, can you take these binders off?” 

“Affirmative,” The droid said, and two battle droids shot off him and Zeb’s binders. 

“A successful retreat is improbable,” The tactical droid said with a shake of his head. “The walkers will destroy the ships as soon as they leave the hangar.” 

“We don't have the firepower to take on walkers,” Rex said. “What about the bombs we came here for?” Kanan suggested. 

“We have no cannon to fire the shells,” The droid said. “Otherwise, I would have used them on you.” 

“Well, thanks,” Kanan said, crossing his arms. 

“We’re running out of time,” Ezra said. 

“We roll them!” Jax realized. 

“You’re right!” Rex agreed. “We roll the proton bombs across the hangar and under the walker’s feet. Then we blast them.” 

“My battle droids are not accurate,” The droid said. “However, you are, Master Jedi.” 

“I don't understand,” Kanan replied. 

“My droids will line up and fire at you and your apprentice,” The droid said. “You two will then redirect the blaster bolts at the shells more accurately, thus setting off more targets than my droids could hit alone.” 

“Well,” Rex said slowly. “This takes trust to a whole new level.” 

Kanan sighed and pulled out his comm. “Chopper, get the ammunition ready to roll.” 

They moved down to the hangar, where the walkers were slowly approaching. 

“Ready, Zeb?” Rex asked from where he and Jax were standing behind a crate. He moved across. “One last glorious day in the Grand Army of the Republic.” 

“I wonder what Mom would do if she was here,” Jax said. 

Rex glanced back at Jax. “She would have wiped out all of these droids.” 

“I wish she was here,” Jax said. 

“Me, too, kid,” Rex said. 

“Chopper, have the shuttle ready to go,” Ezra ordered the droid. Chopper rolled away. 

“D-Squad, get ready,” Kanan told the battle droids. 

“I have never attempted such a desperate strategy,” The tactical droid said. 

“That’s why we always won,” Rex said. 

“Not always,” The tactical droid replied. 

“Hey, guys, focus on the present,” Jax said. 

“Jax, can you use a blaster?” Rex questioned. 

“I’ll be fine,” Jax reassured him. 

“Alright,” Rex said. Zeb threw a detonator from where he was and the smaller walker stumbled from where it was. 

“Now!” Rex ordered the battle droids after the Empire started to fire on them. Jax drew his blaster and shakily aimed at the troopers, but he kept missing. He saw the bombs roll out and blaster bolts hit them, and they ignited at the walker’s feet. 

“This might be our only chance!” Ezra shouted. “Get to the ships!” 

They all retreated to where the shuttles were, still occasionally firing at the troopers coming close to them. 

They raced into the shuttle and Rex hopped in the pilot’s seat and flew the ship. “Front shuttle, bank right!” Rex shouted. “Bank right!” 

The walker fired at the shuttle in front of them, and it crashed to the ground. Rex steered to the right, barely missing the walker, and then they were free. 

“We made it!” Ezra exclaimed. “General, do you read us?” 

The tactical droid appeared on a hologram. “Affirmative,” He said. “We have survived the battle. It was not a victory, but a successful strategy nonetheless.” 

“No,” Rex denied. “It was a victory. We all just won the Clone War. And you ended it, Ezra. A galaxy of Senators couldn't do that. An army of Jedi, soldiers, and droids couldn't find the middle ground, but you did.” 

“Rex,” Ezra replied. “All I did was point out that none of you were meant to win. You couldn’t.” 

“And we needed to hear it,” Rex said. 

Kanan smiled. 

“Agreed,” The tactical droid said. “I am satisfied if you are, Captain.” 

“I am,” Rex replied. 

“Very good,” The droid said. “Now, based upon this battle, I calculate that you have less than a 1 percent chance of staging a successful rebellion against the Empire. So, this is where we must part ways.” 

Ezra saluted. “Roger roger.” 

The transmission ended, and Jax smiled. 

“I can’t imagine fighting that many droids all the time,” Ezra said. 

“Well,” Rex said, nudging the boy. “If you think that was bad, let me tell you about the Battle of Geonosis.” 

“This is _Ghost_ to A-team. Spectre 1, are you there?” Hera’s voice came. 

Kanan grabbed his comm. “Hera,” he said. “I was just about to call you. How was your day?” 

“We’re tracking two shuttles leaving the system,” Hera replied. “Is everything alright? Did you have trouble securing the bombs?” 

Kanan winced and scratched the back of his head. “Well, the bad news is we didn't get the bombs. The good news is we don't need a pickup because we’ve got a new _Phantom_. Tell Sabine it’s going to need a new paint job.” 

Jax hopped in the pilot’s seat with a smile and saw the _Ghost_ right behind them, and then he jumped to hyperspace. 

The shuttle they were on docked with the _Ghost_ , and Jax, Rex, Zeb, Ezra, and Kanan walked onto the _Ghost_ , Chopper behind them. 

“So, what’s this about a new _Phantom_?” Hera asked, her hands on her hips. 

“Well,” Kanan started, walking up to Hera. “Let’s have a chat.” 

“Oh, boy,” Hera said. 

Jax smiled. “I’m staying out of this one,” He said. 

“Me, too,” Rex said.


	14. Chapter 14

Jax, Alema, and the Ghost crew were gathered in the war room for a briefing on the command ship outside Atollon. 

“Zeb, can you go and get Sabine and Rau?” Hera asked.

Zeb nodded and left the room, grumbling under his breath.

The three walked into the room and Hera pulled up a holomap.

“We’ve lost communications with the Mandalorians on Concord Dawn.” Hera said, a hand on her hip.

“Rebel leaders are concerned that your Protectors are setting a trap for us,” Sato said. 

“Impossible,” Fenn replied, his gaze angry. “My men are loyal to my word. Your safe passage through our system is secure. If you’ve lost communications, something’s happened.”

“I’ll go check it out,” Sabine said. 

“I’ll go with you,” Fenn added. “They’re my men, I can talk to them.”

“Wait,” Zeb said. “Isn't he our prisoner?”

“Well,” Kanan said. “More like a cranky guest.”

“He can go but he stays in binders,” Hera said. “Take Ezra and Chopper. Do a recon sweep of their base. Then come right back. You are not to land or engage. And try not to wreck the Phantom II. We just got it.”

“Can I go?” Jax asked. “My mom is friends with the Mandalorians. I might be able to help.”

Hera put a hand on her chin and sighed. “Alright. But that’s it. No one else.”

Jax grinned. “Thanks, Captain.”

“Understood,” Sabine said. “Ezra, Jax, let’s go.”

\----

The Phantom II dropped out of hyperspace and Jax had an arm on the top of Sabine’s chair. “Never been here before.”

“Oh, yes, you’re very familiar, aren't you,” Sabine said with an eye roll.

“I’m not!” Jax rotested. “My mom was.”

“Who was your mother?” Rau asked.

“Ahsoka Tano,” Jax replied. “She helped during the Siege before the end of the Clone War.”

“Ah, I know her,” Rau said. “I guess I should have made the conclusion. Remarkable woman. It was an honor to fight with her.”

“Wait, you fought with her?” Jax asked.

Fenn nodded. “Lady Bo-Katan and I are good friends. I was one of her leaders during the Siege, under command from Lady Tano herself.”

“Huh,” Jax said. “That’s cool.”

Ezra walked towards the front of the ship. “What happened?” he asked.

“The Mandalorians have endured war since before the formation of the Republic,” Rau replied. “Just as we’ll endure the Empire. And the Rebellion.”

“Too bad our people can’t stop fighting each other,” Sabine commented. 

“I don't get the whole Mandalorian thing,” Ezra said.

Jax saw something move at the corner of his eye, and Sabine yelled, “Ezra, watch him!”

Ezra went to the ground as Rau knocked him in the head. He took Ezra’s blaster and stunned Sabine. Jax pulled his blaster, but Rau had uncuffed himself, and Jax was also stunned. 

His last thought was, _ I really need to stop passing out, _ and then he passed out.

\----

Jax woke up as Ezra was yelling at Chopper. He was tied to the chair, and he thrashed around. “Chopper!” he called. “I’m stuck.”

Chopper rolled over and untied his rope. Jax stood up and stretched. “That went well,” he muttered.

“Where’s Rau?” Sabien demanded.

“I don't know, but he’s got out weapons,” Ezra said.

Jax looked down and saw that his holster was, indeed, empty.  _ Kriff, _ he cursed. And then he heard his mother yell at him for cursing.  _ Jackson Tano, we don't use language like that! We are civilized people! _

He gave a small shake of his head. 

“Hey, did we land?” Jax asked.

Chopper chirped a reply and Jax rolled his eyes. “Of course we did.” They walked off the ship and Jax looked around. He couldn't see much of anything. It was pretty much the same thing all around them.

Jax saw Rau standing on a hill above them. Jax raced up there, his feet sliding on the rock. He got up there and looked down and saw what used to be a civilization, but now there was nothing but smoke, fire, and debris.

Ezra used the Force to grab his blaster, and Rau didn't even resist. Jax couldn't imagine what he was feeling. It would be like if everyone in the Rebellion was wiped out except him.

“Turn around,” Ezra ordered. “Slowly.”

Sabine picked up her pistols. “Rau,” she said.

They walked next to Jax and saw what Jax was seeing.

Sabine took her helmet off. “Your men weren't laying a trap,” she said. “They were ambushed.” she paused. “The Empire?”

“Not the Empire,” Rau said grimly. “Other Mandalorians.”

\----

They trekked down into the village, Rau taking the lead. He saw a helmet laying on th =e ground and bent over to pick it up. He muttered something, but Jax couldn't hear it. Then he raised his voice. “Definitely a surprise attack from another Clan.”

“I don't get it,” Ezra said. “Why would Mandalorians attack other Mandalorians?”

“It’s… complicated,” Sabine replied. “Look, Rau,”

“This is all your fault,” Rau growled. “If I’d been here instead of locked away by you and your rebels, I could have prevented this!”

“We didn't mean for this to happen!” Sabine protested. “You know that. They were my people, too.”

“Don't talk to me about your people,” Rau snapped, pointing a finger in Sabine’s face. “What do you know of loyalty?”

Sabine took her helmet off. “I am not your enemy, Rau! None of this makes any sense. Which of the Clans has the power to do this? Who would want to? The Protectors are loyal to the throne. They were picked as the best warriors from all the Clans.”

“Choppers picking up a signal from over there!” Ezra exclaimed, turning to where a probe emerged from behind a rock.

“It’s Imperial!” Jax said. Sabine shoved her helmet on her head. 

“It’s trying to transmit!” Sabine said as they dove behind a rock.

Ezra raced forward and grabbed the probe using the Force as Sabien started to shoot at it. Jax grabbed his blaster and aimed for the probe. He hit it a few times, and Jax silently cheered. His aim was getting better.

“I can’t hold it!” Ezra grunted, his feet sliding. 

Jax took a few more shots as Sabien steadied her hand. “I got it,” she said slowly. “I got it!” The probe fell to the ground, dismantled and smoking.

Ezra crouched below it. “Think it got a signal out?”

“Well, we’re either fine, or a few star destroyers are on their way,” Jax said. “Wanna wait and see?”

“Good point,” Ezra said. “We’re leaving.” he and Chopper raced off. Jax and Sabien looked at Rau. 

“We have to go,” Sabien said.

“I have no intention of leaving,” Rau said defiantly. “And certainly not with you.”

“The Empire could be on their way right now,” Sabine said.

“I’ve dealt with them before and I’ll deal with them again,” Rau said. “But now, I have the location of your Rebel base as a bargaining chip. It’s no less than you deserve after causing all this.”

Sabine grabbed a blaster, and Jax did the same, both aiming at Rau’s back. “I won't let you do that.”

Ezra approached from behind them. “Sabine, Jax, wait,” he said. His comm beeped, and Chopper was talking. “The Empire?” he asked. “Already?”

Sabine walked forward and put down the visor on her helmet. 

Jax saw Mandalorians--or what looked to be Mandaorians--flying towards them.

“What are those? Flying stormtroopers?” Ezra asked.

“Worse,” Fenn said. “They are traitors. Mandalorians who serve the Empire.”

“Run!” Jax shouted, sprinting into the debris. He did not feel like facing those Mandalorians. He really needed to start bringing his lightsabers with him. If he had those, he could at least deflect the bolts. He, Sabine, and Rau went one way, and Ezra went the other. 

He heard the Mandalorians land and they ducked behind a wall, as flat as they could be.

“They could be around here somewhere,” A gruff voice said. 

Ezra came out and shot at one of the Mandalorians, the one in red, and pointed at Ezra. “Get him!” he barked as Ezra ran behind another building.

“Come on,” Sabine said.

Rau put a hand on her shoulder. “No,” he hissed. “His sacrifice saved us. Don't waste it.”

_ He’s not dead, _ Jax thought, but he followed Rau anyway. 

“We have to help him,” Sabine said, her voice quiet, though they were far away from the Mandalorians.

“Think, Sabine,” Rau said, turning around. “Your only advantage is that they don't know about you yet.”

“You still have his lightsaber,” Sabine hissed.

Rau glanced down at it. “That might just save his life,” he replied, looking Sabine in the eye. “Come on, I know a place where we can be safe.” He turned back around and Sabine shook her head and the two of them followed him.

“You know, he does have a point,” Jax said as they walked over the hills. 

“I know,” Sabine said. “But that doesn’t mean I have to like it.”

\----

They were up above the base where Ezra was, and a few other Mandalorians

They watched as one of the soldiers walked into the Phantom II. “We’re going back,” Sabine said determinedly.

“Sabine, we’ll get him back, we just have to wait for the right time,” Jax said. 

“And pawns are meant to be sacrificed,” Rau added.

Jax bit back a retort, but Sabine was already talking. “First of all, he’s not a pawn. Two, Ezra can take care of himself. But the Phantom II has our base coordinates on board. We cannot let the Empire get their hands on that.”

“You think I actually care about him and your rebels?” Rau demanded. “To think the Protectors fell to these traitors.”

“The leader, he looked familiar,” Sabine commented.

“He should,” Fenn grunted. “He’s Clan Vizsla, like you. His name is Gar Saxon. He wanted to be our ruler, but he had no honor.”

“That’s why the Empire put him in charge,” Sabine said.

“You think you’re any better than him?” Rau growled. “Everything that’s happened here is because of you rebels.”

“Okay, look,” Jax said defensively. “You may not like it, but right now, we need each other. Help me get our ship, get Ezra, and then we can all get out of here together. Deal?”

“If you want to get yourself killed rescuing your friend, be my guest,” Rau replied. “But all I care about is making Saxon and his traitors pay. But now is not the time for that.”

“Well, I’m not after revenge,” Jax said. “And neither is Sabine. We’re just after our friends.”

\----

They walked over to the side of the building Ezra as in, and Rau shoved the helmet he had picked up on.

“Set frequency to 337,” He said after a moment.

Jax glanced at them, but kept quiet. He wouldn't be able to listen in on their conversation. 

They listened in for about a moment more when the two of them took their helmets off. “He was going to kill us anyway,” Rau said. 

“Rau,” Sabine said. “I’m sorry.”

“Had you and your friends not captured me, I’d be dead alongside my men,” He muttered. “Executed by the Empire.” he sighed. “A truce, then. For now.” He handed Sabine Ezra’s lightsaber. “I’ll secure the ship. You get your friend. I want Tano with me.”

“Why?” Jax asked. 

“I don't know how much attention we’ll get. Sabine can handle herself.” Fenn replied.

Sabine took the lightsaber. “Thank you. First, let’s thin them out and get you a weapon.”

“I like the way you think,” Rau said.

Jax looked at Sabine. “Let’s move,” he said. Then they ran behind another building, where a Mandalorian was approaching. Sabine stuck a leg out, tripped him, and then punched him, knocking him out. Fenn took his gun, and Jax took the helmet off.

“I’m keeping this,” He commented.

“Go ahead,” Sabine said with a shrug. “I’m taking the jetpack.”

“So know we’re raiding a guy who’s unconscious,” Jax said with a shrug. “Sounds good to me.”

They split up, Jax following Fenn into the ship.

Fenn hoisted his gun, and the Mandalorian inside noticed them and jumped up from the pilot's seat and Fenn punched him. Jax stayed outside the ship and he heard Fenn’s gun clatter to the ground. 

Jax ran inside and kicked the Mandalorian in the gut, and then shoved his new helmet on and punched the Mandalorian, and then hit him with a stunner.

“I think the punch would have been fine,” Fenn commented.

Jax shrugged. “He'll stay out longer.”

“True,” Rau said. He looked at Jax. “I’m terribly sorry for this,” he said. He picked up his gun, and before Jax could react, he was hit with the stunner. Again.

\----

Jax woke up and walked up to the cockpit. “You liar!” he yelled. “What were you thinking?”

“I did what I had to do,” Fenn replied.

“So why did you have me come with you?” Jax asked, crossing his arms.

“You have potential,” Fenn replied. “You could become a Mandalorian.”

“Yeah, I’m good,” Jax replied. “Now, let’s go back.”

“Well, you’re lucky, because I felt guilty for it and I am going back!” Fenn shouted.

“So maybe you do have some brains,” Jax muttered.

“Keep your mouth shut or I’ll leave you on Concord Dawn,” Fenn growled.

“Fine,” Jax said. 

Fenn turned the ship around. “I can’t believe I’m doing this,” he grumbled.

They flew into Concord Dawn and Jax pointed to where there was a Mandalorian ship--a lot like Alema’s. “There!”

“I see it,” Rau snapped. He dove behind a rock and stayed there. “Now we wait.”

“For what?” Jax asked.

“For them to come,” Fenn said. “Sabine and Bridger will take out as many as they can. We’ll interfere when necessary.”

“If you knock me out again and pull a sly trick, your guts will be spread in space for miles,” Jax threatened.

“I’ll keep that in mind,” Fennr replied with an eye roll.

Jax heard a thud from above them and put on his helmet. “They’re about to kill them!” Jax said. “They’re on the ground and weaponless.”

“Alright,” Fenn said. He maneuvered the ship upwards and turned on his comm outside the ship. 

“Gar Saxon!” Rau barked. The two Imperials turned around, their guns aimed at the ship. “Those kids are under  _ my _ protection!”   
“Rau!” Saxon growled, and they fired at the ship. Rau fired back, and the Mandalorians dived away. Ezra grabbed his lightsaber with the Force, and Rau moved forward and opened up the back hatch. Ezra jumped onto the ship, and Sabine and Chopper ignited their jetpacks, and Sabine said, “Go. I’ll be right behind you.”

Jax grabbed Ezra’s hand and dragged him on the ship as Sabine was tackled in the air by Saxon.

“Sabine!” Jax and Ezra yelled in unison. Chopper went into the astromech spot, and Jax and Ezra watched as Saxon and Sabine fought on the ground. 

Jax hopped in the co-pilot’s seat and Ezra was right behind them. Rau shot down a Mandalorian and then blew up Saxon’s ship. The back hatch was still open, and they circled back around to where Sabine was. She flew up on her jetpack, getting closer and closer to the ship. Ezra went to the back, Jax right behind him as they watched her almost to the Phantom II, and then, as though time stopped, Saxon stood up and shot Sabine’s jetpack. She fell, and then in a blink of an eye, she grabbed Ezra’s hand, and Ezra pulled her up. 

Jax let out a sigh of relief. “He shot my jetpack!” Sabine shouted angrily.

Sabine stood up on the ramp, Ezra and her with an arm wrapped around each other. They came back into the ship as the ramp closed and Jax looked at them with a smirk.

“You two look content,” Jax commented.

Sabine and Ezra blushed and quickly broke apart. Sabine cleared her throat and took her helmet off. 

“I really thought you left us,” Sabine commented.

“I considered it,” Rau replied. “And then I realized you were willing to die for your people. Even though they are not Mandalorians. You haven't forgotten our ways. That has earned my respect.”

“I helped, too!” Jax protested. “He stunned me and then I woke up and heroically convinced him that we would go back.”

“And he threatened me,” Rau added.

“It was necessary!” Jax said.

“Don't take this the wrong way, guys,” Ezra said nervously. “But Mandalorians are  _ crazy _ .”

“Crazy enough to join you,” Rau said.

They all looked at Rau. “Honestly?” Sabine asked.

“If you’ll have me,” Rau said.

“I’d rather have you with us than against us,” Ezra said.

Jax nodded. “Me, too.”

“Welcome to the family,” Sabine said.

Fenn smiled--the first true smile Jax had seen on him--and then he pulled a lever, and they jumped to hyperspace.

Jax sat across Ezra in the Phantom II and looked down at his shoes. “What do we tell Hera? We weren't even supposed to land, let alone engage a group of Imperial Mandalorians and then get out butts kicked.”

“Well, we escaped,” Sabine said. “And we have a new ally.”

“So hopefully Hera will be happier with us than angry,” Ezra finished.

“I hope so,” Jax said. “Hera’s scary when she’s mad.”

Ezra nodded frantically. “She is.”

“It wasn't our fault we landed,” Sabine said. “So Fenn, be prepared to face Hera’s wrath.”

“I just joined you!” Fenn said. “I should get some thanks!”

“You will,” Jax said. “And then Hera will yell at you.”

“Hey, Jax,” Sabine said. “Can I paint your helmet?”

Jax nodded. “I was going to ask you anyway. I haven't been doing much painting.”

Sabine smiled. “You're doing fine. Don't worry about it. Do you have an idea for it?”

Jax nodded. “Yeah, I’ll draw it out for you later.”

“Thanks, Jax,” Sabine said. “Now, let’s go home.”


	15. Chapter 15

A few weeks had passed. The Iron Squadron had joined the Rebellion, and Jax had been busy doing his work as Fulcrum, working until he couldn’t see straight. But now, he was going on an actual mission. One he wasn’t overly excited for.

Jax sighed as Ezra led them to the airlock of the  _ Ghost _ .

“Now, everybody,” Ezra said. “Just--try to keep an open mind about this, okay?”

“Is there something you’re not telling us about this job with Hondo?” Sabine asked.

“Come on,” Ezra said with a shrug. “When have I asked you to trust me and it hasn’t worked out?”

“Most of the time,” Jax supplied.

The airlock door opened, and Hondo stepped out. “My friends, my friends!” Hondo exclaimed. He laughed and took his hat off. “It is I, Hondo!”

Jax groaned, and he heard at least Sabine and Zeb groan as well, and he assumed that the only reason Hera and Kanan didn’t was because they were ‘responsible’.

“I can’t tell you how much your welcome warms this old pirate’s heart,” Hondo put his hat back on. “You are too gracious.”

“I agree,” Zeb growled. “Especially since the last time we saw you, you abandoned us on the doomed Imperial station!”

“But it all worked out,” Ezra said. “In the end, right?”

“Of course it did!” Hondo said. “Because Hondo always delivers! Just wait until you see what my new partner and I have cooked up.” he nudged Ezra, and Ezra gave a nervous smile.

“Wait,” Kanan said slowly. “What new partner?”

“Now, remember, guys, okay?” Ezra said. “Open minds?”

The airlock door opened once again, and Jax heard someone complaining.

“Have you recruited these two-bit smugglers yet?” It was someone who looked like a red slug! And from what Jax remembered Ezra and Sabine telling him, it was Azmorigon. The person who tried to use Hera as a slave from a mission from Lando Calrissian.

“Azmorigan?” Hera said in surprise, an angry edge to her voice. “What makes you think we’d even consider working with him?”

“Yes, I--I know the two of you had your past… confrontations,” Hondo stammered. “But when Hondo profits, so do you! And believe me, with what we have to offer, the profit for your rebellion will be great indeed.”

They all, except Ezra, shared a look of unbelief.

\----

“I don't care what you have to offer,” Hera said, her arms crossed. “But I’m not allowing…” she glared at Azmorigan. “ _ That _ on my ship.”

“Oh, I remember now,” Azmorigan said. “The feisty one. She hit me with a tray!”

Jax smothered a laugh. Hera was pretty awesome. 

“Hera, take it easy,” Ezra said in a strained voice. 

“Easy?” Hera snapped. “This sack of bantha fodder tried to  _ buy _ me from that sleemo Calrissian and make me his servant.”

“I paid a fair price!” Azmorigan protested. “Technically, I still own you.”

Jax resisted the urge to punch the sleemo in the face. He wouldn’t talk to Hera that way and get away with all of his limbs. 

Azmorigan laughed as Hera glared at him. If looks could kill, he would have been in so many pieces.

“Now, now,” Hondo said, stepping between the two. “Don’t be  _ blind _ to this amazing opportunit--” he broke off and looked at Kanan. “Oh, sorry, sorry.”

Jax sighed. He couldn’t wait for this to be over.

“Actually, I’m interested in what you have to offer,” Kanan said.

Jax glanced at the Jedi in surprise. “Really?”

“Oh,” Hondo said. He muttered something Jax didn't catch. “I knew that you would see things my way--oh, sorry again.” he apologized, realizing his mistake. 

Kanan just grumbled.

“Well, I’m not moving my ship until I know exactly what you’re  _ offering _ ,” Hera said. 

“Weapons,” Hondo replied. “I am promising you all the weapons you can carry. Unguarded,” he added. “And simply yours for the taking.”

“Not good enough,” Hera said. 

“Even if they are,” Hondo continued. “Proton bombs? According to our mutual friend Ezra here, you’ve been trying to acquire them for quite some time.”

Ezra laughed nervously. Jax was scared for Ezra later when Hondo and Azmorigan were gone. He was going to be in so much trouble.

“Show us,” Hera said sternly.

\----

“The planet Wynkahthu,” Hondo said, pulling up a holomap of the planet. “As I happened to have passed it on my travels, I detected an Imperial freighter adrift in the atmosphere. Escape pod jettisons, completely abandoned.”

Sabine pressed a button on the map, and she zoomed in on the freighter. “Huh,” she said. “It must’ve flown too close. It’s stuck in one of those atmospheric storms. It’s slowly being pulled in.”

“And it’s cargo will soon be lost,” Azmorigan added. Jax rolled his eyes. “I have the manifest right here,” he pulled up another map. “It holds a large supply of proton bombs.” the map closed.

“Hmm,” Hera said. “So what’s in it for you two?”

“Well, there is also some cargo you would not be interested in,” Hondo replied with a wave of his hand. “Umm, you know, precious metals, rare artifacts, riches untold, that sort of thing.”

“All probably stolen,” Ezra supplied. “Huh, Hondo? From the worlds the Empire took over.”

“So we’ll split the treasure,” Zeb said. 

Hondo laughed. “Split the treasure,” he grabbed Ezra and wrapped an arm around him. He laughed again. “That’s a classic! No, no, no, no, no, no, my big purple friend. You get the bombs.”

“And you get the treasure,” Jax added.

“Yes, tattoo man,” Hondo said. “Now, I don’t believe we’ve met.”

“I don’t either,” Jax said stiffly.

“I am Hondo Ohnaka,” Hondo said. “I am a pirate!”

“Yeah, I noticed,” Jax grumbled. “I’m Jackson Tano. But I go by Jax.”

“Tano, eh?” Hondo said, studying Jax. Jax leaned back as Hondo got inches away from his face. “Are you related to Ahsoka Tano?”

“Yes,” Jax said. “She was my mother.”

“Was?” Hondo gasped. “She is not dead, is she?”

“She is,” Jax replied, trying to keep his face from showing any emotion. 

“Oh, such a shame,” Hondo said with a shake of his head. “Anyway, we must get on with the mission!”

“What do you need us for?” Sabine asked. “Why not use your own crew?”

“Oh, trust me,” Hondo said. “That is a long, boring story. No, no, my friends. You are the guys for this job.”

“If the Empire couldn’t salvage the ship, what hope do we have?” Kanan asked.

“Because we have something in our favor that the Empire does not!” Hondo exclaimed. “For we are desperate!”

Jax groaned. He had a point.

“For once, he’s right,” Hera said. “The Empire wouldn’t abandon this ship without a second thought. But we can’t afford to pass up an opportunity like this.”

“Well said,” Hondo said in a hushed tone. He raised his voice. “Then I think we have a deal! He started to leave the cockpit. “We have a deal!” Azmorigan followed him out.

Hera pulled up the holomap again. “There’ll be no way to dock with this ship in the storm. We’ll need another way to offload the cargo. AP, do you know the specs for this type of freighter?”

“Of course,” AP-5 replied. That droid was so full of himself. “I was serving on a class 4 container transport when Chopper found me.”

“Just get to work with Zeb on a plan for this salvage operation,” Hera said, turning back to the controls on the ship.

“Whoa,” Ezra said as Sabine, Zeb, and AP left the cockpit. “Wait, you’re putting Zeb in charge?”

“Sorry, pal,” Zeb said, nudging Ezra. “I got this one.”

“No, I found this job, it should be my mission,” Ezra protested. “I thought you trusted me!”

“Oh, I do,” Hera replied, pinning back around in her seat. For a second, Ezra’s face lit up. “Just not when Hondo’s around.” His face fell again.

“Every time we work with him, we come out on top,” Ezra pointed out. 

“And that’s why we’re doing this,” Hera agreed. “With Zeb in charge.”

“Yeah, to keep an eye on me,” Ezra said angrily, and then he left the cockpit.

“I know what you’re doing,” Kanan said to Hera. “Ezra’s got to learn for himself that Hondo’s not the friend he appears to be.”

“That’s for sure,” Jax grumbled.

Hera jumped. “Jax!” she said. “I, uh, I forgot you were there.”

Jax shrugged. “It’s fine. I didn’t mean to interrupt that moment of yours.”

A small blush appeared on Hera’s cheeks. “Don’t mention it.” she cleared her throat. “Uh--how does Hondo know Ahsoka? Don’t answer if you don’t feel like it.”

“He tried to sell her as a slave,” Jax replied. “She was with a group of younglings who had just gotten their kyber crystals, and Hondo raided their ship. Then they were captured by the Separatists. They escaped, in the end, but Mom still hates Hondo. Well, _ hated _ .”

“Figures,” Hera said. 

\----

Jax looked at the ammo that Zeb, Ezra, and Chopper had gotten from the transport. He whistled. “Not bad.”

“Yeah, but it took a lot to get them,” Ezra said. 

“We’re going to hyperspace!” Hera shouted through the comm.

Jax leaned against the wall. “That was eventful. Guess that’s what you get when you work with pirates.”

“Hondo’s not so bad,” Ezra said with a shrug. “And we got what we needed.”

“Guess so,” Jax said. “Anyway, I’m going to meditate. You coming?”

“Let’s use the Holocron,” Ezra said. “Maybe something is there for us.”

“Sounds cool,” Jax said. “Where is the Holocron?”

“Uh--” Ezra paused. “We might have to break into Kanan’s room.”

“Which he’s in,” Jax deadpanned.

“Let’s just ask him!” Ezra said. He grabbed Jax’s arm and practically dragged him through the Ghost and into Kanan’s living space, where he and Hera were intently talking.

“Hera!” Ezra exclaimed. “I--I didn't expect you to be here.”

“What do you need, Ezra?” Hera asked.

“The Holocron,” Ezra replied. “Jax wants to use it.”

Jax smacked the back of his friend's head. “It was your idea, you son of a--”

“Language!” Hera interrupted.

“I was going to say bantha!” Jax protested.

Kanan rolled his eyes. He used the Force to pull the Holocron into his hand and then tossed it to Jax. “Give it back when you’re done.”

“Sure thing, Master Jedi,” Jax said tauntingly.

“Just get out,” Kanan grunted. 

Jax shoved Ezra out of the room. “I told you we shouldn’t have done that! What if they were kissing or something?”

Ezra rolled his eyes. “Do you know how many times I’ve walked in on Kanan and Hera?”

“Don't need to know,” Jax replied boredly. He walked back to the cargo area of the _Ghost_. He tossed the Holocron to Ezra. “Open it.”

Ezra tossed it back to him. “You do it.”

“Fine,” Jax said. He hadn't used the Force in ages. He tried to feel it flow around him, but he wasn't very good at him. After forcing all of his concentration into opening the Holocron, he saw blue in his head and he opened his eyes.

“Wait, what’s that?” Ezra asked.

Jax looked at the image. “That’s Coruscant,” he said slowly. “The Jedi Temple. It’s on fire!”

“Kanan told me about this,” Ezra said. “The Empire burned the Temple and turned it into a palace.”

“Why are we seeing this?” Jax asked. “There has to be a reason.”

“You’re right,” Ezra said. “I wonder why.” Ezra paused. “Maybe we need to go to Coruscant!”

“I seriously doubt that,” Jax said, throwing Ezra an exasperated look. “And that’s practically a death sentence.”

Ezra shrugged. “That’s all I could come up with. Here, change it.”

“How?” Jax asked.

“Just think about it changing,” Ezra said.

So that’s what Jax did. He closed his eyes and tried to change the image, and he heard a voice.

_ “Rex, is the video going?” _ A voice asked. It sounded like Anakin Skywalker.

_ “Yessir,” _ Rex replied.

_“Snips, do I look good?”_ Anakin asked, tossing his hair.

_ “As ugly as always, Master, _ ” Ahsoka said.

“Mom!” Jax exclaimed, opening his eyes. “I didn't know she was on this!”

“Neither did I!” Ezra agreed.

Jax looked at his mother. She looked to be about his age with two lightsabers clipped to her waist.

Rex looked the same as he did in the holoimage he had of his parents on Mandalore, but he had the same helmet he had now on his head.

Anakin ignited his lightsaber.  _ “Alright, for all the younglings that watch this,  _ Padawan  _ Tano here is going to attack me. A few moments later, so is Captain Rex. I’m going to show you how to take on multiple enemies at once. This is a good tactic for when you are in battle.” _ he went into a defensive stance. “ _ Come at me, Ahsoka _ .”

Ahsoka ignited her lightsabers, using the same reverse grip she always had, and jumped at Anakin. Her signature move. After she had jumped back, Rex had started firing at him.

_ “Make sure that when you deflect the shots you keep an eye on the other person!” _ Anakin shouted.  _ “You have to be aware of all of your surroundings. Ahsoka and Rex have many advantages!” _ He was talking as he was still fending the two off.

_ “Ahsoka is small, so she can be harder to attack!” _ Anakin yelled.

_ “You’re also huge, Skyguy! _ ” Ahsoka shouted, putting a kick into Anakin’s gut.

It didn't even faze the man. “ _ And Rex has blasters, so he doesn't have to get close! _ ”

Anakin spun around and dodged one of Ahsoka’s hits, and the girl stumbled, and then Anakin put his saber to her neck.

“ _ One down _ ,” Anakin said. Ahsoka laid there as Anakin ran to Rex, ducking under the blaster bolts coming at him. He got to the clone and then Rex put his hands in the air.

“ _ You win _ ,” Rex said.

_ “And that’s how it’s done, _ ” Anakin said, putting his lightsaber back on his belt.  _ “Now, this takes a lot of practice, so don't expect to get it right quick.” _

Jax closed the Holocron and put it in his hand. “That was cool.”

“Yeah,” Ezra agreed. “Let’s go show Kanan!”

“Do you not remember what happened less than five minutes ago?” Jax shouted, exasperated.

“It’ll be fine, you wimp!” Ezra called as he jogged away.

“Who are you calling a wimp?”


	16. Chapter 16

“Well, they’re on Lothal now,” Hera said as she walked up to Jax, Alema, Zeb, and Sabine. “They said Ryder should be coming soon.”

Jax nodded. “Sounds good.” He had been the one to find the information about Thrawn on Lothal and his new project that they didn't know anything about. So, Ezra and Kanan had volunteered to go and investigate with the help of Ryder Azadi.

Hera gave him a knowing glance. “Fulcrum’s intel seems to be quite reliable. They’re doing a good job.”

Sabine glanced between Hera and Jax. “Well, their information is good, but I feel like you two are hiding something. What’s going on?”

“Yeah, what secrets are you keeping?” Zeb growled. “You’re not working for the Empire, are you?”

Jax laughed. “No, we’re not,” he glanced at Hera, who gave him a nod. “I’m Fulcrum.”

Sabine arched an eyebrow. “So you’re the one who’s been giving us all this intel?”

“No,” Jax replied slowly. “I’ve only recently been recruited. That’s not me.”

“Do you know who it is, then?” Zeb asked.

Jax winked. “That’s top secret.”

“He doesn’t,” Alema summarized.

Jax bit back a retort. That was a lie, but not that Alema knew that.

“Well, thanks for telling us,” Sabine said. “Is that why you’ve been acting like you’ve been hiding something and why you fall asleep in briefings?”

Jax nodded. “Yeah,” he replied, his ears growing warm. “I know I’m a terrible liar.”

“That’s an understatement,” Alema muttered.

“Hey!” Jax said. “No reason to rub it in!”

“Just doing my job,” Alema said with a smile. 

“You don't seem too shocked by this,” Zeb noticed.

“I knew,” Alema replied, shrinking from embarrassment. “Jax told me. I’ve been helping him since Jax needs someone to make sure he doesn’t kill himself.”

“Makes sense,” Sabine agreed. “Have you told Rex?”

Jax glanced back. “Uh--you know, I should probably do that.”

“He’s been worried enough the way it is,” Hera said.

Jax sighed and ran a hand through his hair. “I know,” he murmured. “But I--I guess it just slipped my mind.”

“You should really tell him,” Hera said. “He’s your father. He’s told me how worried he is about you.”

“Alright,” Jax agreed. “I will,” he paused, looking around. “Where is he, anyway?”

“I think he's in his living quarters,” Sabine said, pointing to where the housing was. 

Jax nodded. “’Lema, you wanna come with?”

Alema shrugged. “Why not?”

Jax waved back as he walked away. “See you all later!”

Alema rolled her eyes. “Jax, you practically live with them. Do you have to be so dramatic?”

Jax gasped dramatically and put a hand on his chest. “Are you saying I’m  _ dramatic _ ?”

“Are you deaf?” Alema retorted.

“I am insulted!” Jax said. 

“Could you stop talking for once?” Alema growled.

Jax immediately feared his life. Alema was scary. “Yes, ma’am,” he squeaked.

Alema smirked. “Good.” She opened Rex’s room’s door and called out his name.

Jax heard his father clear his throat and quickly hide something. “Yes?”

“Could I talk to you?” Jax asked.

Rex came up to Jax. “Of course. Is something wrong? Are you hurt? Sick?”

Jax smiled. His father was so caring. “No, I’m fine. But it’s kind of important.”

“Okay,” Rex said slowly.

“I’m Fulcrum,” Jax blurted.

“I know,” Was all Rex said.

Jax blinked. “You...did?”

“Well, I guessed,” Rex corrected. “Your mom was the first Fulcrum. I’ve seen the work she’s done. I guessed you would follow her footsteps.”

“Oh,” Was all Jax said. “So you’re okay with it?”

“Of course,” Rex reassured him. “I’m proud of you.”

\----

“I’ve never seen an Imperial fighter like that,” Hera commented, looking at the image on the briefing desk, Jax, Alema, Sabine, and Zeb circled around it. “Sabine, talk to me.”

“Looks like some new kind of TIE interceptor,” Sabine replied, her finger hovering over the words on the image. “But this one has shields.”

“But TIE fighters never had shields before,” Jax said.

“Maybe that’s why it’s so secret,” Zeb said.

“If they’re actually building these in numbers, our pilots won't stand a chance,” Hera said.

“And neither will the Rebellion,” Kanan said through the transmission.

“How’d you get past Thrawn with these plans?” Hera asked. “Someone’s losing more than their job for that.”

“I guess we can thank Agent Kallus,” Kanan said. “He knew Fulcrum’s secret code phrase.”

“Wait, wait, wait,” Sabine said. “ _ Kallus _ is Fulcrum? How does that even make sense?”

Jax didn't say anything, he just smirked. 

“Karabast,” Zeb cursed. He scratched the back of his head. “I must’ve recruited him! You know, accidentally.”

“You mean when you were stuck on that ice moon with him?” Ezra asked.

“Yeah, well, we didn't kill each other, so I guess we’re… friends now?” Zeb replied, scratching the back of his head, obviously confused.

“Still, we’ll use caution with our new  _ friend _ until we’re sure we know what game he’s playing,” Hera said sternly.

“We’ll be coming back soon,” Kanan said. 

Hera nodded. “See you soon.” The transmission ended, and Hera rubbed her forehead. 

“Kallus is Fulcrum!” Zeb exclaimed. “I still can't believe it!”

“Jax,” Hera said. “May I talk to you for a moment?”

Jax nodded. “Sure thing, Hera.”

Hera put a hand on his back and led him away so no one could hear them. “Did you know Kallus was Fulcrum?”

Jax nodded. “Yeah, my mom recruited him not long before… you know.”

Hera gave Jax a sympathetic look. “Still as hard to talk about?”

Jax turned his head. “It never gets better, does it?” It sure hadn't for him.

“Sometimes it does,” Hera replied. “But it never stops hurting.”

“Good to know,” Jax muttered. “Anything else?”

“Just remember to make sure you’re getting enough sleep,” Hera said sternly. “We need you awake.”

Jax smiled. “Sure thing, Captain.”


	17. Chapter 17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! Sorry for not updating last week, I was busy and didn’t have time. No update on my art book or the one-shot saga, though, but I’m really busy and I’m technically not supposed to be on my laptop right now, so.  
> Anyway, I hope you enjoy the chapter! Comments and kudos are greatly appreciated!

A storm billowed on Atollon, ruffling Jax’s hair across his face.

“That bothering you?” Alema asked as they gathered around Hera. 

“Yeah,” Jax admitted. “I’ve been meaning to cut it.”

“Here,” Alema said. She stretched and pulled his hair into a ponytail behind his head. “Hopefully, that will help.”

“Thanks,” Jax said. “Now, let’s see what Hera has to say.”   
\----

“Even though we still have a lot of work to do before we strike the Empire’s factory on Lothal, I want to do a thorough recon trip to update our intel,” Hera was saying. “There’s no need for the full squadron, a small unit should be able to handle this. I’m assigning you the mission, Ezra.”

All eyes turned to the Jedi. Ezra looked confused, and he was squinting.

“Ezra?” Hera called. “Ezra? Care to join the briefing?”

“Sorry,” Ezra apoligized, still looking around. “Yeah. No...it’s just...I thought I saw something.”

“This is your mission, Ezra,” Hera said sternly. “I need your full attention.”

“Yeah, you’ve got it,” Ezra said with a hint of annoyance. “Sorry.”

“Alright,” Hera said, her gaze going back to the map of Lothal that had been pulled up. “So first, you’ll slip into the system and study the Empire’s orbital defenses. We’ll keep our distance.”

Jax looked at Ezra again, blocking Hera out. He was looking around furiously, and he kept shaking his head. Something was definitely wrong.

“Something wrong?” Kanan asked, gripping the boy’s shoulder.

“No,” Ezra replied quickly, his words in quick breaths. “I just… thought I saw something, or someone.”

_ What? _ Jax thought. What was he seeing? Who was he seeing? Was Ezra sick?

“Questions?” Hera was finishing.

_Yeah,_ Jax thought. _Can you go over all_ _of that again?_

“Is Admiral Thrawn going to be there?” Sabine asked.

“We have reports of an increase in capital ships, but no confirmation as to whether it is Thrawn,” Hera answered.

Great, just what they needed. An evil genius may-or-may-not be on the planet they’re trying to free.

Ezra stumbled into Kanan, looking around. He bumped into Zeb.

“Hey, kid, you feeling alright?” Zeb asked.

Ezra pointed behind Zeb. “There! Look!”

Jax followed Ezra’s gaze, sharing a quick glance at Alema, who gave him a shrug. There was nothing there.

“What am I looking at?” Zeb growled.

“You don’t look very good,” Jax started. 

“Ezra, what do you see?” Kanan demanded. Ezra kept looking around, and then he turned around, and fell onto the desk with a gasp.

“Ezra!” Kanan shouted.

“Kanan, what’s going on?” Hera asked, worry filling her voice.

“I don't know,” Kanan said, leaning over Ezra. “I don't know!”   
“Ezra!” Jax shouted.

“Can you hear me?” Hera asked.

“What’s happening?” Alema whispered.

“Get him to the medbay,” Hera ordered.

Kanan lifted the boy up and he and Sabine took him away, Rex, Hera, Jax, Zeb, and Alema all sharing worried glances.

“Jax, did you see anything?” Hera asked.

“No,” Jax replied with a shake of his head. “Nothing seemed off.”

Hera put a hand on her chin. “Do you think he’s sick?”

Jax shook his head again. “No,” he repeated. “He was seeing something, I’m sure he wasn’t lying about that. It’s probably some kind of Force vision, but we won’t be sure until we talk to him.”

Hera took in a deep breath. “Okay,” she said, calmer than before. “Let’s all take a break.”

\----

Ezra shot up, Kanan putting a hand on his chest.

“Whoa,” Kanan said. “Ezram it’s okay. You’re safe.”

“You want to tell us what’s going on?” Hera asked, her voice as filled with worry as a few hours before.

Kanan stood up as Ezra sat on the edge of his bed. “It was Maul.”

“You mean, at the briefing?” Sabine asked.

“I saw him!” Ezra insisted, his eyes still unfocused and darting everywhere. “He said my name. He was right behind me! I mean, he was right there!”

“Kid, I was standing right next to you,” Zeb said, his ears flattening against his head. “There was nobody else there.”

“Maybe it was some kind of Force vision,” Hera suggested. “Like Jax said earlier.”

“Mmm, maybe,” Kanan said skeptically.

“If you ask me, the kid’s just been working too hard,” Zeb said, walking out, Chopper following, beeping some  _ very _ rude things.

“Chopper, stop it,” Hera scolded him.

“No Chopper’s right,” Ezra said. “Nap time’s over. I should get back to work.”

“You sure you’re alright?” Hera asked.

“Hera, I feel fine,” Ezra insisted. “I just had a bad...something.” He stood up, brushing nonexistent dust off his pants. “No reason to stop the rebellion, right? C’mon, Sabine, Jax, we've got to get ready for our mission.”

Jax shook his head and followed his friends out of the Ghost. 

\----

At sunset, Jax and Alema were on the Ghost with Hera and Kanan, preparing for the attack on Lothal.

Chopper came in, saying that Ezra was seeing things and Sabine needed help. And something bout how stupid the Force was, but they all ignored that.

Kanan and Jax raced out of the Ghost, and saw Sabine chasing after him as he pushed a pilot into a pile of crates.

“Ezra!” Jax called.

“Ezra, stop!” Sabine shouted, stepping in front of him before he could light his lightsaber.

“Let me go!” Ezra snarled, trying to fight out of Sabine’s grip and he did. He ignited his lightsaber and rose it above his face.

Jax reached out with the Force and held Ezra’s hand in the air, Kanan assisting him.

“What are you doing?” Ezra shouted, more furious than Jax had ever heard him.

“Ezra, it’s not Maul!” Kanan yelled back. “Look at him!”

Ezra turned off his lightsaber. “I’m sorry! I’m sorry!”

The pilot gasped. “You’re out of your mind, kid!” he scurried off, shaking his head.

Ezra fell to the ground. “What’s happening to me?”

\----

The next day, after Ezra had spent hours resting, Hera had finally agreed to go to Lothal, and Sabine and Jax walked up to Kanan as the Ghost left Atollon.

“I’m surprised she got on the ship,” Jax commented.

“I told her I had a plan,” Kanan replied.

“Really?” Sabine said skeptically.

“And she left anyway?” Jax said in surprise.

“Very funny,” Kanan said with a small smile. “Come on.” 

Jax and Sabine shared a glance, and then followed Kanan outside the Phantom II. Kanan appeared a moment later with Ezra’s wrist comm.

“Ezra’s wrist comm?” Sabine asked.

“I need you to put a tracker on it without him knowing,” Kanan said, tossing it to Sabine, who caught it and nodded in understanding.

“And I need you to take your lightsabers with us,” Kanan said to Jax.

Jax opened his mouth, but before he could say anything, Kanan had walked past him.

“Well,” Jax said. “Looks like I’m taking my lightsabers with me.”

\----

Sabine and Jax were working on The Phantom II, Jax adding a few new paintings on it when Sabine’s wrist comm beeped.

“Ezra’s left Atollon,” Sabine said.

Jax looked behind him, hearing an approaching speeder. “And there’s Kanan.”

Sabine jumped off the Phantom II. “I’m tracking Ezra’s signal. They just made the jump to hyperspace.”

“Let’s get going,” Kanan said, running into the ship. “I don’t want to lose them.”

\----

They jumped out of hyperspace, Jax feeling tense. He wasn’t excited to confront Maul again.

“Why is Ezra so willing to trust Maul again and again?” Sabine asked.

“I don’t think he is,” Kanan said. “But I do know he’s taking a big risk for all of us.”

Jax looked down, his lightsabers feeling uncomfortable around his waist. He didn’t feel like he deserved to use them in combat, especially against Maul.

But he would follow Kanan’s wishes.

\----

They raced off the Phantom II. “They should be this way,” Sabine said. “Come on!”

They raced into a shaded area, and Jax saw Green smoke swirling around two shadows, which he assumed to be Ezra and Maul.

“Ezra!” Kanan called.

“Stay back!” Ezra shouted at them.

They didn’t. They started to shoot at the smoke, which seemed almost alive. 

Sabine screamed as one of the ghost-like things entered her.

Kanan rushed over to help, but it happened to him as well and their eyes turned green.

“What’s happening?” Jax shouted frantically. “Ezra, what’s going on?”   
Ezra opened his mouth to speak, but then Jax saw green, and then he felt himself slip away.

\----

Jax woke up and shook his head, feeling weird. 

“What happened?” He asked.

“Some spirits possessed us,” Sabine said boredly. “Kanan’s still in there.”

“And Ezra?”

“Trying to get Kanan back and being dumb and sacrificing himself,” Sabine replied.

“What?” Jax asked.

“Don’t worry, we’ll go and drag his _ shebs _ out of there,” Sabine said.

Jax chuckled. “Alright. Let’s go.”

They raced into the cave and Kanan was sitting against a wall, Ezra crouched next to him.

“That is the last time we’re working with Maul,” Kanan was saying.

“I sure hope so,” Sabine said.

“Yeah,” Jax agreed.

“Sabine, I told you to stay outside,” Ezra said angrily. 

“Hey, I’ve never listened to you before,” Sabine pointed out. “Why start now?”

“Was it worth it?” Jax asked. “Did you find what you were looking for?”

“Yes,” Ezra replied. “The answer to my question of how to destroy the Sith is Obi-Wan Kenobi.”

Jax’s jaw dropped. He knew Obi-Wan was alive; his mother had found him on Tatooine after Bail had sent Ahsoka there for a vacation. But he was the key to destroying the Sith? Jax didn’t see the man as the violent type.

“You think he’s still alive?” Kanan asked. Jax bit his tongue. He remembered that Obi-Wan’s location and existence was a secret. Even though his mother was dead, Jax would still follow her wishes.

“He must be,” Ezra insisted. “But, Kanan, Maul’s also looking for him.”

“So he knows where he is now,” Kanan guessed.

“The holocron didn’t tell us that,” Ezra said. “It just told us a planet with two suns.

“Well, that hardly narrows it down,” Sabine said sarcastically.

“Well, we’re gonna have to figure it out, because if we don’t find Master Kenobi before Maul…” He trailed off.

“There won’t be any way to destroy the Sith,” Ezra finished.

Jax sighed. He was going to help Ezra, but he also didn’t think Master Kenobi was the answer.

Kanan and Ezra started back to the Phantom II, but Jax saw Sabine run back a few paces and waited for her to catch up.

“What did you get?” Jax asked. “It looked like you grabbed something.”

Sabine bit her lip. “It’s… an old Mandalorian relic.”

“Can I see it?” Jax asked, holding out his hand.

Sabine sighed and handed it to Jax, his eyes widening.

“The Darksaber!” Jax exclaimed. “Wow.”

“I wonder how Maul got it,” Sabine hummed as they walked onto the ship. 

“Got what?” Ezra asked.

“The Darksaber,” Jax replied. “An ancient Mandalorian artifact. Only the mand’alor could wield it.”

“You seem to know your history,” Kanan commented.

“My mom taught me it,” Jax said sadly. “She fought in the Siege. She was fighting to get the Darksaber to the right person.”

“How does Maul have it?” Ezra asked.

“I think that after my mom was heading to Coruscant with Maul and Order 66 happened, Maul went back to Mandalore in the chaos that the planet was,” Jax guessed. “He was able to steal the saber and went back to Dathomir with it.”

“Yeah, that seems likely,” Sabine agreed. “We all thought it was lost.”

“So what happens now that you have it?” Ezra asked.

“Well,” Sabine started. “Technically, I rule my people. But I’m an outcast. If I go to my planet, I'll be shot down.”


	18. Chapter 18

The _Ghost_ traveled through hyperspace, and Jax was sitting in the cockpit of the _Ghost_ , leaning back as Rex and Zeb entered the cockpit.

“So, do we finally get to find out what this mission is about?” Ezra asked.

Sabine smacked the back of Ezra’s head, and Ezra gaped at her. “Hera already told you. It’s secret.”

“Isn't that everything we do?” Ezra asked.

“Some things more than others,” Hera replied, spinning around in her chair. She turned to Chopper. “Okay, Chop, put command through.”

“Senator Organa?” Hera asked as the transmission popped up, Sato by his side.

“ _ I wanted to explain this mission personally, Captain Syndulla _ ,” Bail said.  _ “There is much at stake.” _

“How can we help?” Kanan asked.

_ “Rebel command received your report on the apparent disappearance of the Geonosian people,” _ Bail continued.  _ “After some debate, we decided to take a risk and investigate.” _

“So we’re looking for Geonosians?” Ezra guessed.

_ “No,”  _ Bail said.  _ “You are looking for the team we already sent. We lost contact with them two cycles ago.” _

“Do you think it was the Empire?” Kanan asked.

_ “Unknown,” _ Sato replied.  _ “Contact was lost after the team reported an energy source on the planet’s surface.” _

“Energy source?” Hera asked. “When we went to Geonosis, there was nothing. No signs of life or power.”

_ “Your primary mission is to recover our people and any intel they gathered,” _ Bail ordered.

“Who is it we’re looking for?” Hera asked.

“Saw Gerrera,” Rex replied from the back. Everyone turned to him.

“You knew about this?” Jax asked his father. He thought only he, Bail, and Sato knew about it.

“Yeah,” Rex replied. “I did. I’ve known Saw for a long time. And I’ve learned when he’s concerned about something, it’s usually worth taking a closer look.”

“So, Saw is worried about what we found?” Ezra asked.

“He’s worried about what we _ didn’t _ find,” Rex replied.

\----

The _Ghost_ exited hyperspace, and Jax saw the dusty planet of Geonosis in front of them. He remembered what his mother and father had told him when they had fought in the second battle of Geonosis during the Clone Wars.

“The construction modules and debris we saw last time...it’s all gone,” Hera said.

“Well, I’m picking up a power source from the surface,” Sabine said from the thermal reader. “It’s right where Command said it would be. But I can’t raise Saw on any channel. There’s only static.”

“Geonosians live underground,” Kanan said. “It’s possible Saw and his people can’t hear our transmission.”

“Let’s get down there and find out,” Hera said.

They flew into the atmosphere, a storm raging. 

“Hang on!” Hera shouted as the wind moved the ship. “This storm is wreaking havoc on my scopes. Chopper, stabilizers!” she yelled to the droid.

“How’s it feel to be back, Rex?” Zeb asked him.

Rex scoffed. “Honestly? I was hoping I’d never have to come back to this dust ball.”

Jax chuckled, and after a few more minutes of Hera fighting the storm, the _Ghost_ finally landed on the surface of Geonosis.

“I had to set her down, but we’re in the neighborhood,” Hera said tiredly.

“According to command, Gerrera’s recon team entered a structure two klicks north of our position,” Rex said.

“Maybe they took shelter there,” Ezra suggested.

“It’s possible,” Kanan said thoughtfully. “Sabine, what about the power source you detected?”

“Different location,” Sabine said, reading from a screen. “And close. But thanks to the storm, I can’t get a precise reading about where or what it is.”

“Keep working on it,” Hera said, standing up. “Until we know more about that power source, we’ll split up into two groups. Rex, Kanan, Ezra, Jax, and Chopper, go check out the coordinate of Saw’s last transmission.”

“What about me?” Zeb asked.

“You’re staying here with us in case the Empire comes along,” Hera replied.

Zeb laughed. “So I can bash some buckets.”

\----

Jax, Rex, Kanan, Ezra, and Chopper trekked through the storm on Geonosis, all wearing helmets, Jax using his Phase II clone helmet he had gotten so long before.

He felt odd to be wearing it. The helmet had been through so many battles, and Jax hadn’t earned all the scratch marks on it.

But he liked seeing, so he wore it and didn’t complain. 

“There’s a temple up ahead!” Rex shouted over the storm after a few moments. “And probably an entrance to the underground passages.” They walked a little farther, then walked into the temple, Jax feeling relief from the storm.

“Saw!” Rex called out. “Saw Gerrera?”

“Anyone here?” Jax shouted. “Saw?”

“Spread out and see if you can find an entrance to the underground,” Rex ordered.

“I can’t believe it,” Ezra said, taking off his helmet. “Did the bugs build this?”

“Oh, yes,” Rex replied. “They’re more clever and creative than you’d think. It doesn't mean they aren’t dangerous as well.”

“So, Rex, how do you know Saw Gerrera?” Kanan asked.

“Oh, we go way back,” Rex replied. “I trained him and his sister, Steela, during the Clone War. They were part of a plan to help localized militias fight for themselves against the Separatists.”

“Steela didn’t make it,” Jax added sadly.

“No,” Rex agreed. “But he carried on...even started his own rebel cell after the Empire took over.”

“Hey!” Ezra called from a distance. “I think I found something.” He crouched down as Kanan, Jax, and Rex approached. “Looks like some kind of passage down there.”

Rex shined his flashlight down the hole Ezra had found. “This is the entrance to the tunnels. Looks like it was deliberately sealed.”

“Well, not sealed enough,” Ezra said. “This must be where Saw’s team went in.”

Chopper went to the hole and scanned it, trying to look for signals.

“Chopper’s still not picking up any signals,” Ezra translated.

“Let’s go take a look,” Jax suggested. They crawled into the hole, helmets back on and flashlights lighting the way.

“So what do they look like?” Ezra asked after a moment. “The Geonosians?”

“Well, they kind of look like battle droids, to tell you the truth,” Rex replied. “Ugly battle droids that smell.”

They kept walking, seeing piles of rocks on the walls of the passage.

“Looks like all the side passages have all been sealed off,” Jax commented.

“Yeah,” Rex agreed slowly. “Deliberately. Just like above.”

“Why would they do that?” Ezra asked.

“The air is still down here,” Kanan said.

“The sealed passages must be blocking the airflow,” Rex replied. “Certainly limits our options for going forward.”

Ezra walked ahead of them, Jax still looking at the sealed side passages. 

“Here!” Ezra said from ahead of them. They followed him as Ezra picked something from the ground. “I found a helmet.”

Rex took the helmet and turned it over. “I recognize this marking. It’s from Saw’s team.”

“There’s another,” Ezra said as Chopper grunted a few feet ahead. “Oh, and more down there.”

“All from Saw’s unit,” Jax said grimly.

“But where are the people?” Ezra asked.

“They must’ve been attacked,” Rex guessed.

“By who?” Ezra asked.

“There’s something up ahead,” Kanan said suddenly. He pushed them back and paused. “It’s moving away,” he said after a moment.

“What is it?” Ezra asked.

“It’s gone,” Kanan said. “We should go, too.”

“Go?” Rex asked.

“Kanan, why?” Ezra asked.

“We have to find Saw’s rebels,” Jax added.

“Jax, all we found are sealed up tunnels and some rebel gear,” Kanan argued. “There’s something working against us. I’m not sure what, but we’re out of our element and away from our team.”

“We’ll just call for backup,” Ezra suggested. “Chop, call Hera.”

Chopper’s antenna moved, but he beeped in disappointment after a moment. 

“We must be too deep,” Kanan said with a sigh. “The signal can’t reach her.”

“Someone’s down here, and I bet they know what happened,” Jax said angrily.

“I say we go on.”

“I do, too,” Ezra said. “Rex, break the vote.”

“Well, if you want my opinion, I say we press on,” Rex replied. “I know Saw would do the same for me.”

“Okay, we’ll keep going,” Kanan agreed. “But there’s times I hate being right, and I hope this isn't one of them.”

They kept moving forward, still looking for evidence, desperate for something. Jax just wished they could even just find a  _ body _ and report it to command. He just wanted to know what was going on.

“I don't understand,” Ezra said as they reached a dead end. “Where did the rebels go? It’s just a dead end.”

Kanan groaned. “Do you have to call it that?”   
They heard footsteps behind them, and Jax grabbed his blaster.

“Are those Geonosians?” Ezra asked.

“Not Geonosians,” Rex replied. “Clankers.”

“Halt,” One of the battle droids ordered. “You will be eliminated.”

“Battle droids,” Kanan realized, igniting his saber, Ezra doing the same.

“We can do this,” Ezra said cockily.

“Oh…” the battle droids realized. “Uh…” 

A roller came behind them and Ezra took a step back.

“Okay, we can probably do this,” Ezra said.

“Nice,” Jax said sarcastically.

“Jedi!” A battle droid said. “Open fire!”

The droids fired at them, but Kanan and Ezra easily deflected the bolts as Jax and Rex shot them down.

Then, Jax saw a flash of red behind them and a few droids all to the ground, and then an explosion knocked the rest of them over. They got back up.

“What was that?” Ezra asked.

“Not the droids!” Jax replied.

All the droids except for the roller were dismantled, a few taken by the person behind them. Ezra ran up to it and cut it easily since it’s shield was down from the explosion.

A man stepped out from the smoke, and Rex lowered his baster. “Saw,” he said.

Saw holstered his blaster and kicked away a battle droid. “Captain Rex,” he replied. “So, you decided to come to Geonosis after all.”

“Yeah,” Rex agreed. “To rescue you.”

“Is that what’s happening?” Saw asked with a laugh.

Rex held his hand out and Saw gripped it. “It’s good to see you alive, old friend. I want you to meet Kanan and Ezra, and my son, Jax.”

Chopper protested, and Jax smiled. 

“Oh, right,” Rex said. “And Chopper.”

“Son, eh?” Saw asked. “He looks like Ahsoka.”

“That’s my mom,” Jax said, extending a hand.

Saw shook it with a smile. “How is she these days? Too busy to see an old friend?”

Jax looked away. “She’s gone,” he whispered.

Saw inhaled sharply. “Sorry, kid. I know what it’s like to lose family.”

“I’m Ezra,” Ezra said. “This is my master, Kanan.”

“So you’re Jedi,” Saw guessed.

“We do our best,” Ezra said with a shrug.

“Never thought I’d meet a Jedi again,” Saw said, narrowing his eyes. “Much less two.”

“The galaxy is full of surprises,” Kanan retorted.

“Including what’s happening here on Geonosis,” Saw said.

“You’ve found something?” Rex asked, obviously surprised.

Saw just gave him a sly smile. “I’ve found a shield generator.”

“Shield generator?” Rex echoed.

“Separatist model,” Saw added. “About as old as you, Rex. But someone's kept it operational, been maintaining it.”

“Battle droids?” Ezra guessed.

Rex chuckled and kicked a droid. “These old clankers? Not a chance. Technology’s too sophisticated. Besides, by the look of them, someone’s been repairing ‘em, too.”

“Well, we were following something,” Jax said. “That’s how we wound up in this trap.”

“It was a bug,” Saw realized. “Had to be. He got my unit using the same tactics. I was the only survivor.”

“Yeah, the more I hear, the more I don’t like this,” Kanan said, crossing his arms. “We should go back and report to Hera.”

“Back?” Saw shouted. “No. Wait. You can’t. That bug is the key to finding out what’s going on here. Don’t you understand what’s at stake? We know the Empire wiped out the entire population of this planet. We need to find out why. The Empire is hiding something, something important. And that bug...knows what it is.”

“He’s right,” Ezra said. “I say we help Saw.”

“I second that,” Rex agreed.

“Yeah, I third it,” Jax added.

“Okay,” Kanan said. “We can stay and search for the bug, but we have to warn Hera about the droids first.”

“I can help you with that,” Saw said. “This way.”

They followed Saw through a few tunnels, keeping silent the entire time.

“I’ve been able to map a fair amount of these tunnels,” Saw said.

“There’s a breeze,” Kanan realized, taking a step forward.

Saw held Kanan back. “Whoa. Watch your step, Master Jedi.” he chuckled. “It’s a long way down.”

Jax and Ezra moved forward and Jax looked down. He couldn’t even see the bottom of the hole.

“I tracked the bug to this shaft,” Saw said. “But it severed the bridge, so I’ve never been able to get across.”

“How far down does it go?” Jax asked.

“Down?” Saw repeated. “I don't know. But it goes all the way up to the surface. That’s why you feel the air. So--”

“We can contact our ship,” Kanan realized.

“Exactly,” Saw said.

“Spectre 1 to Ghost, do you copy?” Kanan said into his comm. “Spectre 2, come in.”

_ “Spectre 1, I read you,” _ Hera said. _ “Where have you been, Kanan? What’s going on?” _

“We found Saw Gerrera, but his team is gone,” Kanan replied.

_ “Gone?” _ Hera echoed.

“Hera, listen to me,” Kanan said sternly. “There are operational battle droids here. Some patrol the surface. Better keep an eye out.”

_ “Sabine and Zeb found a shield generator,” _ Hera shouted.  _ “They’re out there, extracting the deflector core!” _

“You have to warn them,” Kanan said, starting to pace. “Gererra says once the storm dies down, the droids will be coming.”

_ “I will,” _ Hera said.  _ “Give me a second.” _

They all glanced at each other, the air around them tense.

_ “Alright, boys,” _ Hera said after a few minutes of impatient waiting.  _ “I’m calling it. Get back here before these battle droids or anything else wakes up.” _

“Copy that, Hera,” Kanan replied.

“Now, wait a moment,” Saw said after Kanan put his comm away. “We’re not going anywhere.”

“We need to go help our friends,” Ezra said.

“Want to help your friends?” Saw said. “Then find out who’s controlling these battle droids.”

“Ezra,” Kanan said. “Far side of the chasm, directly across from us. Do you see anything?”

“Chopper, light it up,” Ezra said to the droid. Chopper moved his light across the chasm, and Jax saw something move and block itself from the light.

“Look!” Jax shouted, pointing to the shadow moving.

Saw shoved Jax out of the way. “I knew it!” he exclaimed.

“Still ugly,” Rex commented.

“What’s it holding?” Ezra asked. Jax looked at the Geonosian and saw it looked like a controlling device. He pressed the button, and Jax tensed.

_ “Kanan, we’ve got a problem!” _ Hera shouted from his comm.  _ “The droids have been activated.” _

“The bug did it,” Jax said.

“Sabine and Zeb are in trouble,” Kanan said urgently. “Let’s go.”

“We’re not leaving without that bug,” Saw argued.

“He’s not as important as our friends,” Ezra shot back.

“You’ll never reach them in time,” Saw said, shooting him down. “We capture the bug, we turn off the droids, we save your friends.”

“What do you think, Hera?” Kanan asked.

_ “It’s a good plan,” _ Hera agreed with a sigh.  _ “Get the bug.” _

“Ezra, I’m sending you over there on three,” Kanan said. Ezra jogged back and shook his shoulders.

“One,” Kanan said.

“Two.”

“Three!”

Ezra ran forward, and Kanan pushed him with the Force, sending him to the other side of the chasm.

“Chopper, go with him!” Kanan ordered the droid.

Chopper complained but still followed Ezra.

“Even with your help, I can’t jump that far,” Saw said.

“I’ve got a better idea,” Kanan said with a smirk. “I need you to blast one of those bridges loose.”

“I think I know what you have in mind,” Rex said, satisfaction obvious in his voice.

“I think I do, too,” Jax said.

Jax, Rex, and Saw shot the bride loose, then Kanan used the Force and levitated the bridge. “Get across!” He ordered.

Jax extended his hands and helped Kanan hold up the bridge. While Jax couldn’t hold it up on his own, he knew Kanan could probably use the help.

As the two men crossed, parts of the bride kept falling, and Jax’s heart was practically beating out of his chest.

Finally, they were on the other side, leaving Kanan and Jax panting. They shared a glance, and he and Jax jumped across the chasm, rolling and then standing up, Jax brushing the dust off his pants.

“Come on,” Kanan said. “We gotta get moving.”

“I always forget that they can do that,” Saw said. “Yeah, but he’s no Skywalker.”

“I heard that!” Kanan shouted from ahead.

“But I’m a Tano,” Jax said boastingly. 

“Oh, shut it, would you?” Kanan asked. “Not everyone is famous!”

Jax just shook his head and smiled, following Gerrera through the tunnels.

They stopped at a fork, Jax feeling lost. How were they going to find their way through these tunnels?

“This way,” Gerrera said, pointing to the right. They ran through a few more passages, Jax couldn’t remember where they had been, and then they saw Ezra ahead of them.

“Destroy the remote, Chopper!” Ezra shouted.

Gerrera ran forward and cornered the bug, a blaster pointed in each side of his face.

“That’s right,” Saw said. “We got you. And now you’re going to tell us what’s been going on here,” Saw added, holding the Geonosian against a wall. “What were you building for the Empire?”

The Geonosian began to speak, but Jax couldn’t understand it.

How were they going to find out what had happened here?

\----

“Tell me what I want to know, bug,” Saw growled. “What Imperial secret was worth the lives of my team, my friends?”

“Easy, Saw,” Ezra said, stepping forward.

“We’ve all got questions for him,” Kanan added.

“He’s unarmed,” Rex said. “He can’t hurt anyone.”

“You know better than anyone, we can’t underestimate these things,” Saw retorted. He let go of the Geonosian, who stepped away, rubbing their neck.

“I think he’s afraid,” Ezra said gently.

“How can you tell?” Rex asked.

“Ezra can connect with creatures,” Jax replied. “Let him talk to it.”

“It’s okay,” Ezra said to the Geonosian. “We won’t hurt you.” Ezra crouched beside the Geonosian and gave him a small smile. “I’m Ezra. What’s your name?”

“Klik-klak, klik-klak,” The Geonosian said.

“Yeah, I think I’m just gonna call you Klik-Klak,” Ezra said with a shrug. “Come on out.” he stepped back, and Klik-Klak took a few unsure steps forward. He went up to Chopper and tapped him, Chopper grunting angrily.

“It’s okay, Chop,” Ezra said. “Klik-Klak, can you tell us what the Empire was doing here on Geonosis?”

Klik-Klak started speaking again and drew an image on the ground.

“A circle inside of a circle,” Rex muttered. “That could be the rings around Geonosis.”

“I need more than some scratches in the dirt,” Saw snapped.

Chopper chirped, and Ezra’s eyes widened. “Chopper picked up an energy reading in the direction Klik-Klak was going. Down below somewhere.”

“Probably a trap,” Saw guessed. “Another den of battle droids.”

“Or the answers we’re looking for,” Jax contradicted.

“We came all this way,” Rex said.

Angrily, Saw handcuffed Klik-Klak, Klik-Klak protesting.

“What are you doing?” Ezra demanded.

“Tracker,” Saw replied. “I don’t want it running off again.”

Kanan, Rex, Saw, and Klik-Klak started moving again, but Jax and Ezra paused.

“Saw dropped something,” Ezra whispered. He opened it, and Jax’s eyes widened.

“Who is this?” Ezra asked.

“Saw’s sister,” Jax replied. “Steela. The one who died.”

Ezra frowned, stuffed the projector in a pouch, and they jogged to catch up with the others.

“Hey, Saw!” Ezra said, opening up the projector again. “I think this is yours.”

“Where’d you get that?” Saw demanded, snatching it from Ezra. “Give it here.”

“Uh, you dropped it back there,” Ezra replied, pointing behind his back. “Is that your sister?”

“Steela,” Saw replied. “This is all I have left of her.”

Jax put an arm on Ezra’s shoulder, Ezra’s face softening. 

Rex came up to them. “Back during the Clone War, Saw’s sister was killed by a Separatist gunship,” Rex said sadly. 

“The Geonosians were Separatist, right?” Ezra asked.

“Yeah,” Jax replied. “And they created those gunships. Mom told me the story. She helped stop the production of them by blowing up the factory, but they still produced most of the Separatist weapons. And Mom was there when Steela died, a few years later.”

Ezra looked away, and they moved forward again, the air around them heavier than before.

\----

Klik-Klak led the group to a small cave, and Jax saw artifacts and trinkets everywhere.

“This is where you live?” Ezra asked.

“Some kind of workshop,” Saw said.

“He’s been maintaining that shield generator and those droids,” Rex said.

“Droids he used to ambush us,” Saw growled.

Klik-Klak replied sadly.

“Well, all his people were killed, and...we came here with weapons,” Ezra said, defending the Geonosian. “Can you blame him for protecting himself?”

“What else is it protecting?” Saw said angrily.

Jax looked around the workshop, trying to see any clues. Maybe Saw had a point. A light caught Jax’s eye, and he sat down in a chair. “Huh,” he said. “The transmitter looks functional. Maybe we can boost your signal with it.”

“Chop, give me a hand with this,” Kanan said, putting a hand on the back of the seat.

Jax turned around, hearing clanging. Saw was digging through Klik-Klak’s things! Why was he doing that?

“That tells me nothing!” Saw shouted, referring to the image the Geonosian had drawn on the ground, of the circle inside a circle.

“Saw, that might be the only answer you get out of him,” Rex said.

“It’s hiding something,” Saw snapped, shoving a few more trinkets out of the way. Saw turned and picks up the Geonosian. “What are you hiding here?” he demanded. “A weapon?” Saw threw Klik-Klak, and he tumbled into Ezra.

“Stop!” Jax shouted.

“Saw,” Rex said, approaching his friend. Saw turned with a weapon in hand, Rex’s face in surprise. “Sonic blaster.”

“Still think the bug’s our friend?” Saw demanded. “What else you got in there?” he started to ruffle through the crate again. Klik-Klak shoved Saw out of the way and Saw shoved the Geonosian into the wall, where the Geonosian appeared with a yellow orb.

“That’s...an egg.” Rex realized.

“He’s just been defending it,” Jax said. “That’s what all of this is about! That’s what he was trying to draw.”

“Looks like a queen egg,” Rex added. “Very rare.”

“That could be the last Geonosian egg left,” Kanan said from across the room.

_ “Spectre 4 to Spectre 1,” _ Zeb’s voice said over the transmitter. _ “Can you read me? Come in, Spectre 1.” _

“Spectre 4, we read you,” Kanan replied. 

_ “Kanan?” _ Zeb shouted.  _ “Alright! I got you! Hold on, let me patch you through to Hera.” _

_ “Spectre 1, do you read?” _ Hera’s voice said.

“Loud and clear,” Kanan said. “We’ve found something.”

_ “So did we,” _ Hera said.  _ “The Empire is here. We need you back here so we can go. You too, Spectre 4.” _

Jax’s eyes widened. How had the Empire found them? Geonosis was supposed to be abandoned. Why would the Empire come?

“The tunnel we came in collapsed,” Kanan said. “We’ll have to come out another way.”

“What about that giant chasm we crossed?” Rex suggested. “It goes to the surface. Maybe we can find a way up.”

“This thing comes with us for interrogation,” Saw added.

“Then who will protect the egg?” Ezra snapped. “If it is a queen, then it’s vital to the survival of his whole race.”

“Whatever that thing knows is vital to  _ our _ survival,” Saw retorted.

“Ezra’s right,” Jax said. “They don’t deserve extinction.”

“The mission takes priority!” Saw roared.

“Saw, we had this argument back at command,” Rex said. “Your mission was to find out what happened here.”

“And I’m gonna make this bug tell me exactly that,” Saw replied.

“No,” Ezra said. “If that egg is the last chance to protect his people, then we have to help him protect it.”

“I know some people in this rebellion don’t want to admit it, but we are in a war, and war is loss,” Saw replied angrily, stepping to Ezra.

“Okay, but we’re taking Klik-Klak and the egg back to our base,” Kanan said, trying to stop the argument. “After we question him, we’ll take him home.”

“Agreed,” Saw said after a moment.

_ “Kanan, what’s your position?” _ Hera asked from the transmitter.

“We’re heading back to the central air shaft,” Kanan replied. “Let’s move.”

They started to run towards the air shaft, Jax’s blood pumping. He wasn’t ready to have the Empire find them.

_ “Spectre 1,”  _ Hera’s voice said in his comm.  _ “We took out the Empire’s first wave, but they’ll send more.” _

“Ugh,” Kanan said with a sigh. “You’d better come and get us. Do you still have my signal?”

_ “Yeah, I think I see where you’re headed. Gonna be a tight fit.” _ Hera replied.

“All these tunnels look the same,” Rex groaned in exasperation.

“I know what you mean,” Jax muttered, kicking a rock as he walked. “Are you sure Chopper knows where he’s going?”

“He made a map as we went,” Ezra replied. Suddenly, Klik-Klak pulled Ezra backward. “Wait, Klik-Klak wants to head down there for some reason. Maybe this is a shortcut.”

“We follow the droid,” Saw said, shoving Klik-Klak out of the way, continuing forward.

They kept moving forward, and Jax’s feet were sorer than they had been in ages.

“Look!” Ezra exclaimed, pointing in front of them. “There it is!”

Jax saw rocks tumbling down towards them, the _Ghost_ slowly coming their way. Jax covered his eyes as the dust hit him in the face. The _Ghost’_ s ramp opened, and Jax and the others ran on, Jax feeling relieved that he wasn’t in a tunnel anymore.

“Saw Gerrera,” Kanan said as they stepped into the cockpit. “This is Hera, Sabine, and Zeb.”

“Phoenix Leader, I’m honored to meet you,” Saw said humbly. “Your actions have not gone unnoticed among the ranks of other rebels.”

“Neither of yours,” Hera replied with an edge.

Klik-Klak walked up to Hera, and Zeb smirked. “You found a local?” he asked.

“It’s okay,” Ezra reassured him. “That’s Klik-Klak.”

“Is he the only one?” Hera asked.

“We think so,” Jax said.

Hera sighed. “Well, that complicates things.”

“He’s our only clue to what the Imperials did here,” Saw said. “I wanna take him with us.”

“Okay,” Hera said slowly. “What does Klik-Klak want to do?”

Klik-Klak spoke to Ezra, who seemed to be the only one who could understand him at least a little bit.

“He wants to stay here,” Ezra said. “I think he wants us to take him deeper into the planet.”

“That’s too bad,” Saw said menacingly. “Because we already have an agreement, don't we, Jedi?”

“We agreed that we would take Klik-Klak back to our base for questioning,” Kanan said sourly.

“Kanan, can I have a word with you?” Hera asked.

Kanan walked out of the cockpit, Hera right behind him. Jax watched as Hera glared at Saw, Saw doing the same to her.

As soon as they left, Saw pressed a button on his wrist, and it electrocuted Klik-Klak. “You kids need to go. I’m taking the bug.”

“What are you doing?” Jax demanded.

“Saw, stop!” Ezra yelled, throwing himself at Gerrera, who threw him into Hera as she stepped back into the cockpit.

“Hey, you can’t take him,” Ezra shouted.

Klik-Klak yelled in pain, still holding the egg close to him. Jax didn’t know what to do. Why was Saw doing this?

“I said go,” Saw said angrily. He shocked the Geonosian again.

“You’re hurting him!” Ezra shouted.

“Gerrera, what are you doing?” Hera demanded. 

“I’m taking your shuttle and the bug,” Gerrera replied.

“You’re not taking the _Phantom_ anywhere,” Sabine said.

“Saw, we had a deal,” Kanan said, stepping to the man. “We’ll question Klik-Klak at Chopper base.”

“Your methods are soft, Jedi,” Saw said in disgust. “We lost the last war because of you. I won’t lose this one.”

Jax stepped back. Saw had been a little harsh before, but that was completely out of line for Jax. He was furious now, and he ran to Saw, Ezra beside him, but Saw easily threw them off, still shocking Klik-Klak.

Rex grabbed Saw and held him down. “Easy, soldier. You’re not in command here.”

Saw threw Rex over his head, and Rex winced on the ground of the _Ghost_.

“Now, move it, bug,” Saw ordered.

Jax completely lost it there. He called on the Force and started to choke Saw. “You don’t talk about my mother like that. Not all the Jedi were wrong in the war,” he growled. “My mother, who was a Jedi at the time, saved your life, you spineless, selfish monster. My father came to rescue you on this dustball when he didn’t have to, and you repay him by throwing him on the ground!” Jax closed his fingers more and Saw grabbed at his neck, gasping for air.

“Jax,” Rex said, now standing up. “Stop.”

Jax stepped back, letting Saw fall to the ground. What was Jax doing? Jax stumbled back, tears forming in his eyes. He felt so  _ wrong _ , and Jax looked at his hands, shaking. “What did I do?” Jax whispered hoarsely.

“I didn’t want it to come to this,” Saw said. He shocked Klik-Klak again, and the bug dropped his egg, and Saw picked it up, his blaster pointing at it. “But that was crossing the line. If anyone’s a monster, it’s you, kid.”

Jax looked up at the man, his jaw dropping. “What?”

“You almost killed me!” Saw shouted. “You’re just as bad as the Empire.”

Rex shoved Jax behind him. “Saw, you’re the one crossing the line. Don’t you  _ dare _ talk to my son that way.”

Saw pressed his gun against the egg again, harder this time. “You let me pass, or I destroy the egg.”

“Saw, why are you doing this?” Kanan asked.

“I know you believe you’re doing the right thing, but--” Hera was cut off.

“Our enemy shows no mercy, so why should we?” Saw demanded.

“If you harm that egg, you’re helping the Empire destroy the last of his kind,” Ezra said. “The last of his family.”

Saw grimaced, glaring at Ezra. “I don’t care,” he said after a moment.

“Yes, you do,” Rex said. “I know you care because you know what it’s like to lose family.”

“Yeah, I know what it’s like,” Saw said. “I lost my sister to the Separatists and my planet to the Empire. I’m fighting for you and everyone else not to lose what they’ve got. And I won’t apologize for how I do it.”

“Then you’re no better than the Empire,” Ezra said sadly.

Chopper came into the room, grunting.

“They’ve found us!” Sabine shouted frantically.

“Then we have to leave. Now,” Saw said.

“We can’t take him with us,” Ezra yelled. “Klik-Klak belongs here.”

“Hey, if we all get captured, That’ll end the debate real quick,” Hera snapped. “Let’s go.”

Chopper beeped again, and Jax groaned. “They’re cutting us off!”

“They’ve got rocket troopers!” Hera shouted, looking above them. “Ezra, I need you guys up top, now! Saw, can I count on you?”

“In a fight against the Empire?” Saw chuckled. “Any time.” He handed the egg back to Klik-Klak, who took it in relief and gratitude.

“Good,” Hera said. “Get up there with the others and buy me some time.” Saw nodded and left.

“What’s our plan?” Jax asked.

“Well, we can’t go up, so we’ve got to go down,” Hera replied. “Looks like you get your way, Klik-Klak.”

“What do you want me to do?” Jax asked.

Hera’s face softened. “Take a break. You seem pretty rattled. We can handle this.”

“But--” Jax started, but Hera held up a hand.

“No buts,” Hera said. “Relax.”

“Hard to do in a warzone,” Jax muttered, sitting in the copilot's seat, folding his arms.

After a few minutes, Rex came into the cockpit, while Hera walked out of the _Ghost_ while they were on the ground of Geonosis.

“Will you be okay?” Rex asked, crouching next to him.

“I’ll be fine,” Jax muttered. 

“I’m going to go out and do some searching, you stay here. Tell us if something goes wrong, alright?” Rex said.

Jax nodded. “Alright. And Dad?”

“Yeah, kid?” 

“Thanks.”

Rex just gave him a smile and left the _Ghost_.

Jax was looking up the entire time, hoping nothing would happen, but he was seeing the ship above them get closer and closer to covering the top. Suddenly, he saw rocks coming down and raced out of the cockpit.

“They’re burying us in!” Jax shouted. “Let’s go!”

Kanan and Rex ran into the cockpit, Sabine and Saw behind them. “They’re trying to seal us in!” Kanan yelled.

“We’re not getting buried down here,” Hera retorted.

Hera flew the ship up, going as fast as she could, while Zeb and Ezra shot down the bigger boulders.

“The cruiser is directly over our exit,” Jax said. “They’re blocking our escape.”

“Their captain is showing their inexperience,” Hera said with a smirk. “All hands, fire forward batteries! Jax, fire torpedoes.”

Jax grinned. “Yes, ma’am.” He fired the torpedoes and watched as the ship exploded, the Ghost zooming past it.

“We’ve lost the canisters!” Sabine shouted from the back.

“Kriff,” Hera cursed under her breath.

“What canisters?” Jax asked.

“The Empire used poison gas to wipe out the Geonosians,” Kanan replied. “We were going to take a few to show the Senate.”

Jax nodded. “Alright. What now?”

“We’ve got some images,” Hera said, making the jump to hyperspace. “Hopefully, that’s enough.”

\----

The _Ghost_ landed on Atollon and Jax stepped off to see Alema smiling at him.

“How’d it go?” she asked.

“Pretty good,” Jax said with a crooked smile, but it faded quickly. 

“What’s wrong?” Alema asked gently, taking his hands in hers.

“I Force-choked Gerrera,” Jax said, a sob wracking his voice. “I almost killed him.”

“Oh, Jax,” Alema said, wrapping him in a hug. “What’d he do?”

“He hurt Dad,” Jax gasped. “And he insulted Mom.”

“I’m so sorry,” Alema whispered. “I’m so, so sorry.”

_ Me, too. _


	19. Chapter 19

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for such a short chapter!

Jax climbed into Alema’s ship (which they had named, the _Protector_ ) sitting in the copilot’s seat. “Ready?” he asked Alema, who fired up the engines.

“More than ever,” Alema said with a grin. “Training courses with the Captain are fun.”

“More fun than staying at base,” Jax said, grinning back at her. As much as he loved being a Fulcrum, it could get boring sometimes.

“Exactly,” Alema said with a smile. 

_ “Phoenix squadron, follow my lead,” _ Hera’s voice said through the comm.  _ “We’re behind schedule the way it is.” _

Alema smiled and followed Hera out of Atollon, where they made the jump to hyperspace.

“So,” Alema said. “We’ve got two hours in hyperspace. What should we do?”

“Prank calls to the Empire?” Jax suggested. It was one of the things he and Ahsoka would do in hyperspace, and they would laugh until they would cry when they would get higher officials. They even called Tarkin’s personal comm once.

“I like the way you think,” Alema said, her smile growing.

\----

_ “Phoenix Squadron,” _ Hera’s voice came.  _ “I’m going back to base early. My second-in-command, Lieutenant Alema, will be in charge. Stay out for a few more hours, and then report back to base. I don’t want you all staying out here without me.” _

“Scared you’ll miss all the action, Captain?” Alema asked.

“You can’t have fun without me, now can you?” Hera replied. “Phoenix Leader out.”

“Looks like you’re in charge,” Jax said, sticking his tongue out.

“Lieutenant Alema, what are your orders?” Wedge asked.

“Survey the perimeter,” Alema ordered. “Report if you see anything. Hobby, take a small group out to another system and tell us where the Empire is located. Report immediately if you all see anything unusual. Protector out.”

\----

After the two groups had reported back, they were back in hyperspace. Surprisingly, nothing new had occurred, and it had been peaceful. 

“How did it feel to be in charge?” Jax asked.

“I don’t want to rush things,” Alema said. “But Hera needs to be promoted so I can take her spot. That was fun.”

_ “Wait until you’re in command during a real battle,” _ Hera’s voice came from the comm.

“Captain!” Alema yelled. “We’re almost at Phoenix Base. We should be exiting hyperspace anytime now.”

_ “How’d it go?” _ Hera asked.  _ “Anything out of the normal?” _

“No, surprisingly,” Alema replied. “I had a perimeter sweep done and I also had a few pilots check out what planets the Empire had a blockade on. All was normal. All the information we had was correct. How’s it there at base?”

_ “Zeb just had an issue,” _ Hera replied with a hint of annoyance.  _ “But we’ll talk when you get back to base. Spectre 1 out.” _

The Protector exited hyperspace as soon as Hera hung up, and Alema landed the ship. Jax stretched his arms behind him. “That was fun. You’re a really great leader.”

Alema turned away from Jax to hide her blush. “Thanks. I had fun, too. It’s been a while since we’ve spent so much time together.”

Jax leaned forward, his lips inches from hers. “I know,” he whispered. “But we’re both busy.”

Alema looked into Jax’s eyes and Jax could see how much he meant to her. Jax was the one who had given Alema a family, and Alema was the one who saved Jax from the hardest time in his life.

“Are you two lovebirds done?” Hera asked.

Jax jumped, stumbling into the copilot’s seat. “Hera!” he exclaimed, a blush taking over his face. “What are you doing here?”   
“Asking my Lieutenant to give her report,” Hera said bluntly. “Didn't mean to interrupt your make-out session.”

“Captain,” Alema squeaked. “Can I just give my report?”

Hera gave Alema a smile, all signs of teasing from a moment ago gone. “Of course. Follow me.”

Jax let out a sigh of relief.


	20. Chapter 20

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! This is my second update, so I would recommend reading the chapter before this, but the last chapter was pretty short so I decided to publish another one. Thanks!

The  _ Ghost _ crew, as well as Jax, Alema, and Fenn Rau were all sitting in the  _ Ghost _ when Sabine walked in.

“I won’t do it,” Was all she said, a trace of fear in her determined eyes.

“So you do know what the Darksaber is,” Fenn said, his voice still in awe.

“I know it caused my family nothing but trouble after Maul took it,” Sabine retorted.

“You got that right,” Jax muttered, earning a punch from Hera.

“Maul used it to divide and conquer our people,” Rau said, ignoring Jax. “You can wield it to do the opposite.”

“Wield it?” Sabine exclaimed. “You’re crazy. Kanan, tell him he’s crazy.”

“Consider what he has to say,” Was all Kanan said.

“What?” They all said in unison. Jax was  _ not _ expecting that to come out of Kanan.

“I don’t think it’s a coincidence this saber came into your possession,” Kanan said, taking a few steps towards Sabine.

“Yeah, but, Kanan, that doesn’t mean she can  _ fight _ with it,” Ezra argued. He winced. “Er--no offense.”

Sabine just narrowed her eyes. “Go on.”

“What I mean is…” Ezra started. “Look, it’s taken me a while to use it, and, I mean, I use the Force.”

“She might not be able to fight like a Jedi,” Kanan argued back. “But she can learn to be proficient with the blade.” Kanan put the blade out in front of him, trying to give it to the Mandalorian.

“I am proficient,” Sabine said, stepping back from the saber. “With many types of blades. And blasters, and explosives, but  _ that _ is a lightsaber.”

“The combat training is not as important as to what the blade represents,” Rau said.

“Right, right, you want me to lead my Clan,” Sabine said with a small eye roll. “I don’t know if you realize this, but I’m not that popular with my family these days.”

“That can change,” Rau said gently.

“ _ No _ , it can’t,” Sabine said angrily. “You don’t know what you’re talking about!”

“I know that family is important to the Wrens, just as it is to all Mandalorians,” Rau said, putting a reassuring hand on Sabine’s shoulder.

“I  _ have _ a family here, on this ship,” Sabine snapped, smacking his hand away. “I don’t need them!”

“But we do,” Hera said from behind them. All eyes turned to her. “If there’s a chance that you can rally an army of Mandalorian warriors to our cause...I have to ask you to do it.”

“Hera,” Sabine said soft but shocked.

“Family history can be painful,” Hera continued. “Believe me, I know. But we can use those warriors for our attack on Lothal.”

Sabine closed her eyes tightly, turning her head away from them.

“Hera’s right,” Jax said. “Look, I know how hard it can be to train with a lightsaber. I know what it's like to be unsure about every decision I make. You don’t have to do this, but we want what’s best for you. Kanan, Ezra, and I--we can help you. I’ve taught Alema how to use a saber, and I know you can learn. But you can leave and forget about this, but know that I’ll be beside you either way.”

Kanan held out the saber to her, and Sabine sighed. “Alright,” she agreed. “I’ll do it. Just...give me the saber.”

Sabine grabbed the saber, but Kanan still had a grip on it.

“Listen,” he said sternly. “Once people know you have it, you will be challenged. And you need to be able to defend yourself.”

“Okay,” Sabine said angrily. “I’ll try my best.”

“First lesson,” Ezra said with a smirk. “Don’t try. Just learn.”

Jax sighed. This was going to be harder than he thought.

“Give me the sword,” Sabine growled, ripping it from Kanan’s grip. “I’m gonna learn how to kick your--”   
“Sabine,” Kanan said. He gave her a look, and Sabine sighed.

“Okay,” Sabine said and held the sword in her hands.

\----

Jax’s hands were fidgeting on his sabers strapped to his belt. They hadn’t been on him in so long, and it almost felt...wrong. He had kept practicing with them, but now, he was using them against an actual person. Other than Alema. And someone who didn’t know what they were doing.

Their match ended with a stick (one of their training sticks, Jax had never seen the point of them, especially considering Sabine was mature enough to use a saber. Jax had only used them because he was four when he started his saber training).

“You overcommitted,” Rau said.

“Oh, good,” Sabine said, throwing her stick to the side and standing up. “Anyone else have an opinion they want to share?”

“Let’s take a break,” Kanan said, stepping between the two. “Ezra, help unload these supplies.”

“What?” Ezra said, startled. “I won. Shouldn’t I get the break?”

Kanan put his hands on his hips, but Jax stepped in front of Kanan.

“Hey,” he said. “I’ll unload it. Let Ezra have a break. I’m fresh right now.”

Ezra gave Jax a grateful look, and Kanan just sighed in defeat.

Jax finished unloading the supplies as Kanan and Ezra talked, as well as Rau and Sabine.

“Oh, yeah, what have you got there?” Ezra asked Sabine from behind Jax.

Jax set the last crate down and turned to see Sabine with gauntlets on her wrists. “More than you can handle.” she retorted.

“Oh, yeah?” Ezra scoffed. “Maybe I won’t go easy on you this time.”

The match started, and after a few strikes and blocks, Sabine shot Ezra with a sonic blast, sending Ezra stumbling back. Sabine advanced on Ezra, knocking him to the ground, a smirk on her face.

“Hey!” He complained. “Not fair! Where did you get those?”

“Special delivery,” Sabine said cooly.

Rau just chuckled as Kanan’s face contorted in anger.

“Hey!” Kanan yelled. “Is this a game for you?”

“No game,” Sabine replied, her voice smug. “Just outsmarting my opponent. Care to take a shot?” She shot her lasso at Kanan, who struggled under the grasp.

Jax looked up at Sabine in shock. What had gotten into her? She wasn’t normally this impulsive.

Suddenly, Kanan’s lightsaber shot up, and he grabbed Sabine’s lasso in his hand, pulling her forward, where she fell on the ground in front of him. Sabine tried to recover by grabbing her saber, but Kanan’s was already at her throat.

“History lesson,” Kanan said angrily. “The Jedi won the war with Mandalore. These tricks will amount to something, maybe save you from time to time, but they won’t keep you alive in the long run. Only training and  _ discipline _ will do that.”

He sheathed his saber, and Sabine stood up, rubbing her throat. “The only thing I’m learning,” Sabine yelled, her anger being unleashed. “Is that Ezra must be  _ really _ gifted to learn as well as he has from a  _ lousy teacher _ like you!” she threw the saber on the ground, and before Jax knew it, she was gone.

“I’m calling Hera,” Kanan said sternly and turned around from where he was standing.

“I’ll, uh, go find Sabine,” Ezra said awkwardly. “I might be able to talk some sense into her.”

“I’m gonna go practice my own sabers,” Jax said. “Rau, you want to train with me?”

“Might as well,” Rau said with a shrug. 

\----

By nighttime, Sabine still hadn’t come back. Kanan had been meditating for quite some time, the Darksaber in front of him. 

“I didn’t think she’d be gone for this long,” Ezra commented in awkward silence.

“She’ll return,” Rau said vaguely. “Then we’ll see.”

“I know she can do it,” Ezra continued. “It just...it seems like Kanan is asking her to do everything at once. She just needs more time.”

“Time is a luxury,” Rau said grimly. “One the galaxy seems to be running out of.”

“Jax, what do you think?” Ezra asked.

Jax thought for a moment. “Sabine is capable of wielding the saber. What she needs to do is accept what comes with the saber, her family, and open the wound she worked so hard to heal. You need to accept your past, not hide it. Sabine just needs to trust herself.”

“You’re wiser than you look, Tano,” Rau said with a wry smile.

“I’ve heard that before,” Jax said with a small grin. 

He looked upon the hill and saw Sabine coming down to their small camp.

“She’s back,” Ezra said.

Sabine glanced at them once, and then turned and walked up to Kanan.

“I owe you an apology,” Kanan said, not moving from where he was.

“I can say the same,” Sabine said after a moment.

Kanan leaned over, grabbed the saber, and stood up. He held the saber out to Sabine, who leaned away from it.

“Uh--maybe I should practice more first,” She said hesitantly.

“Take it,” Kanan insisted. “It’s yours.”

Sabine took the saber, a determined look immediately coming upon her face, and Jax grinned. Jax believed she was ready for the blade and its responsibility.

“Ignite it,” Kanan prompted.

She ignited the blade, looking up at it as it lit up the night sky. “Whoa,” she breathed. “It’s...heavier than I thought.”

“Energy constantly flows through the crystal,” Kanan taught. “You’re not fighting with a simple blade as much as you are directing a current of power. Your thoughts, your actions, they become energy. They flow through the crystal as well and become a part of the blade.” Kanan reached and activated his saber, one hand behind his back.

“The blades will be drawn to each other,” Kanan said as he struck at Sabine. “Block high!”

Sabine blocked, though stumbling as the blades locked.

“There’s a pull,” Kanan said. “Can you feel it?”

Sabine gave a small nod, still holding her own against Kanan. “That sword is old, heavy, but powerful. Respect its strength.” Kanan said. He pulled back, and Sabine took a few unsteady steps forward.

“Block low,” Kanan said as Sabine quickly regained her footing, Sabine successfully blocking his strike. “High!” he changed his blade direction, Sabine once again blocking.

“Middle.” 

“High.” Again and again, Kanan would strike, Sabine would block until Kanan said, “Good. Let’s work on a series.”

“Yes,” Sabine agreed.

They stepped back from each other, their blades placed in front of their faces, and they bowed to each other, then moved into the defensive stance.

“We’ll start slow,” Kanan said. He moved forward, faster than Jax had ever seen him, counting out the different positions.

“One,” Kanan said and would strike. “Two. Three. Four. Five. Six. Faster.”

He would go faster each time, and Jax was shocked to see that Sabine was blocking everything Kanan threw at her, as though she had been doing it her entire life. Then, she stumbled and fell on her back.

“You’re making it easy on me,” Kanan said sternly. “Ready position,” he ordered. She once again activated her saber, and they circled each other. Kanan began striking faster than he had before, and this time, Sabine was doing even better. 

“The blade feels lighter,” she commented.

“You’re connecting with it,” Kanan answered. “It’s becoming a part of you.”

Sabine struck first this time, but Kanan easily made her lose her footing.

“But you cannot rely solely on the blade,” He criticized.

She jabbed at him, but Kanan took her by the wrist and slung her forward, making her grunt. “You must use all your skills together,” he said. “Ready position.”

She jabbed at him once more, but this time, Kanan made the blade fly through her hand.

“You’ll have to do better,” He teased. He was obviously trying to get her mad.

And it was definitely working. Sabine used her lasso to grab the blade and ignited the saber.

“Whoa,” Ezra said, standing up from beside them.

Kanan looked like he was being beaten but then cut her new gauntlet, leaving Sabine on the ground, the Darksaber lying a few feet away from her.

Ezra tried to race forward, but Rau put a hand on his shoulder and stopped him, giving him the slightest shake of his head. 

“You’re not fighting me,” Kanan taunted. “You’re fighting yourself. And losing.” He deactivated his lightsaber as Sabine shot up, yelling in anger.

“You’re not committed to this,” Kanan said. “You should quit.” he dodged her strike, though Sabine came at him faster than ever.

“I don’t quit,” Sabine shouted, her sword raised above her head. “I never quit!”

As she struck again, and Kanan dodging, he kept taunting her.

“Really? That’s not what it looks like.” More strikes, and more dodging. He shoved her shoulder, earning a groan from Sabine.

“You did run, didn’t you?” Kanan asked.

“No!” Sabine yelled defiantly. She jabbed at him, and Kanan held her by the wrist, not letting her out of his grasp.

“But that’s what your people believe, isn’t it?” Kanan asked.

Sabine growled, jumping away from him in a frontflip.

“You ran from the Empire. You ran from your  _ family _ .”

“Lies!” Sabine shouted as she kept striking at the Jedi.

“So what’s the truth?” Kanan demanded as he finally ignited his saber and blocked her.

“The truth,” Sabine breathed. “Is that...I left to save everyone.” she struck again, making Kanan go on the defensive. “My  _ mother _ !” strike, block. “My  _ father _ !” again, but she sent Kanan on his back on the dusty ground. “My  _ brother _ !” once again. Kanan stood up, but he was obviously struggling. “Everything I did was for my family! For  _ Mandalore _ ! I built weapons, terrible  _ weapons _ , but the Empire used them on Mandalore. On friends, on  _ family _ . People that I knew. They controlled us through that fear.” she scoffed. “Mandalore!” The saber was pointed at his throat now. “Fear of weapons that I helped create. I helped enslave my people!” Sabine pushed Kanan up the hill. “I wanted to stop it,” she said, her voice threatening to break. “I had to stop it!” their blades clashed again, and a look of fear grew upon Kanan’s face. All Jax could do was watch in awe. “I spoke out,” she continued. “I spoke out to save them. To save  _ everyone _ !” She pulled her blade back and kicked Kanan, sending him down the hill he had climbed, his saber flying from his hand, Kanan struggling to stand up. Sabine jumped down the hill, then raised the blade above her head, as though she was going to strike the final blow to Kanan, who had a hand raised above his head in fear.

“But when I did,” Sabine said with a sob. A single, lonely tear traced down her cheek, and Jax felt so sorry for her. Jax had never really had a problem with family before. He hadn’t known his father for most of his life, but when he did, his father accepted him with open arms. His mother had always stood with him. He didn’t know what it was like to be betrayed by family, but he understood the fierce loyalty she had for them. Jax’s mother had adopted quite a few Mandalorian traditions. She taught Jax Mando’a, she showed him how important family was. She showed Jax when a fight had been won and what honor meant. 

Jax may not have been a Mandalorian, but he understood them. And Jax couldn’t even begin to fathom what Sabine had gone through.

“My family didn’t stand with me,” she finished, and Jax’s heart shattered. “They chose the Empire. They left me.” She sheathed the blade, t slumping down to her side as more tears traced down her cheeks. “Gave me no choice. The Empire wanted to destroy worlds. And they did.” she sunk to her knees as Kanan sat up. Her voice finally broke, and Jax saw past the battle-hardened Mandalorian he had known for so long. All he saw was a broken girl. Another person that had been beaten down by the Empire. “They destroyed mine.”

Kanan put a hand on her shoulder. “The Empire rules with fear,” he said. “And not everyone can be as strong as you’ve been. Your family is in a prison, one of their own makings. It’s up to you to let them out of it.”

Sabine looked at Kanan and stood up, hugging her arms close to her body. “But how?” she whimpered. “Why--why would they believe me? Why would they follow me?”

“I know this might not be what you want to hear,” Rau interrupted. He walked up to Sabine, Jax, and Ezra following him. “But for what it’s worth...I would follow you.” he knelt in front of Sabine, his head bowed.

“So would I,” Jax added, bowing next to Rau.

“And me,” Ezra added. “And we mean it.” he knelt next to the two of them, and Jax couldn’t help but smile. It may not have been much, but it meant something to Sabine. And that’s what mattered.


	21. Chapter 21

The  _ Protector _ jumped out of hyperspace, and Sabine sighed. “Welcome home,” she muttered. “Hopefully since we’re in a Mandalorian ship, they won’t shoot us down.”

“I’m surprised Alema allowed you to take it,” Jax said with a smirk. Alema was very protective over her ship, and wouldn’t even let Jax near the engine.

“Do you really think it’s going to be bad?” Ezra asked.

“I haven’t been back to Krownest since before my time at the Imperial Academy, Ezra,” Sabine replied sadly. “And I didn’t exactly leave on good terms.”

“Well,” Ezra said optimistically. “Maybe things have changed.”

“Having Jax might help,” Kanan added. “Ahsoka knew your mother, Sabine. Jax should make them more reluctant to shoot us down.”

“I like to think I’m a good negotiator,” Jax agreed.

“Yeah, I should probably let them know we’re coming so they will at least give us a chance,” Sabine said with an eye roll.

Ezra laughed. “That’s funny, I...wait, you’re not kidding, are you?”

“Nope!” Jax declared with a grin. “This will be fun.”

“Indeed it will be, Tano,” Rau added.

“ _ Su'cuy aliit  _ Wren,” Sabine said into the comm.  _ Hailing Clan Wren, _ Jax translated in his head. “ _ Ibic  _ Sabine Wren _. Ara'novor gedet'ye _ .”  _ This is Sabine Wren on approach. _

The comms beeped, and a man’s voice said, “Elek _ , Sabine Wren.  _ Ke parer.”  _ Copy, Sabine Wren. Standby _ , Jax continued to translate. At least, he was pretty sure. His Mando’a might have been a little rusty.

The comms buzzed, and Sabine growled. “What happened?” Ezra asked frantically.

“They’re jamming us,” Sabine said through gritted teeth. 

Outside the ship, Chopper banged on the side and gave out a warning. 

“Incoming,” Kanan said “Sounds like your family just sent out the welcoming committee.”

Jax looked ahead of them and saw four armed Mandalorians coming towards them on jetpacks. They sent rocket launchers from their jetpacks towards them, and Jax felt his heart race. 

“Rockets!” Ezra said in fear, as though that wasn’t already obvious. “Rockets!”

“I see them,” Sabine said in annoyance over the beeping of the alarm. She expertly dodged all of them, but then the Mandalorians started to advance on them, shooting at their ship with their blasters. 

“Didn’t you tell them who you were?” Ezra asked.

“That’s probably why they’re shooting at us,” Sabine replied with an eye roll. She looked around at the controls, muttered a few curses under her breath, and Jax heard an explosion outside the ship. “We’ve lost the main thrusters. Brace for impact!”

“Alema’s gonna kill me,” Jax muttered as he held tightly to his seat. They spiraled down, the ground coming closer and closer with every second, Sabine trying to slow their fall, but after a few moments, they landed in the snow.

“Another happy landing,” Jax muttered. “By the way, if anyone asks what happened to the  _ Protector _ , it was Ezra’s fault.”

“Why is it my fault?” Ezra asked as they walked out of the ship.

“Just be quiet, would you?” Sabine snapped as she put her helmet on. 

“Rau, we need you to stay here,” Kanan said, ignoring the bickering teens. “I have a feeling we’re going to need you later. This won’t be an easy task.”

Rau just nodded and shut the door on the ship. With comical timing, five Mandalorians flew towards them, one in Imperial armor.

“Now, remember, I could be related to these guys,” Sabine reminded them.

“Don’t worry, I’ll play nice,” Ezra said, with a look that obviously said he  _ wasn’t _ going to play nice.

The Mandalorians landed, blasters all facing them. Jax’s hand immediately flew to his blaster, but he hesitated. He wouldn’t start a fight.

Ezra ignited his lightsaber, though, and Jax groaned. They started to fire on them, and Kanan ignited his saber as well.

“Ezra,” Sabine said warningly as the Mandalorians started to shoot.

“Jax,” Kanan hissed and tossed him his lightsaber hilts.

Jax took them and ignited them in surprise. “Where did you get them?”

“Alema wanted you to have them for this mission,” Kanan replied. “She said she feels safer when you have them.”

“Good to know,” Jax mumbled, trying to hide his blush. 

Ezra deflected a shot, hitting one Mandalorian in the helmet, and he fell back.

“Ezra!” Sabine yelled at him. 

“What?” Ezra said innocently. “They shot first, Sabine.”

“ _ Sha'kajir _ !” The Mandalorian in the Imperial armor ordered, standing up.  _ Cease fire _ , he translated, and Jax smirked. Good. They stopped firing, and in the same instant, lightsabers were sheathed, and Sabine’s shield was away.

The Imperial Mandalorian slowly approached them, clipping his rifle to his side. He took his helmet off, and Sabine did the same.

“Tristan?” Sabine said in disbelief.

“You changed your hair again,” Was all Tristan said, a small smile appearing on his face. 

Sabine ran a hand through her hair. “You know me.”

“Do I?” Tristan asked. “Who are the Jedi?”

“They’re my friends,” Sabine replied protectively. “I’ll explain everything, I promise.”

“I’ll take you to the stronghold,” Tristan said with a wave of his hand. “But I can’t vouch for how you’ll be greeted.”

\----

When they approached the stronghold, Sabine tried to make small-talk, but it didn’t go very well, as it ended with Tristan saying she shouldn’t have come back, but Jax thought it went pretty well considering the way they had been originally greeted.

When they got to the stronghold, though, Jax was in awe at how big it was, with guards lining the entrance as a woman walked out, her stance radiating with authority. 

“So it’s true then,” The woman said in a snake-like voice. 

“Mother,” Sabine said, almost pleadingly.

“Put her in a cell!” Sabine’s mother ordered. “She’ll be held for trial.”

“Mother!” Sabine said, louder and demanding this time. She pulled the Darksaber from behind her and raised it above her head. “We need to talk.”

“The Darksaber?” Sabine’s mother said with a gasp.

After a moment, Sabine cleared her throat. “Kanan Jarus, Ezra Bridger, Jackson Tano, this is my mother, Countess Ursa Wren.”

“It is an honor, milady,” Jax said regally, bowing his head.

“What did you expect would happen here, Sabine?” Ursa demanded. “That you’d be welcomed here with open arms? You’re wanted by the Empire!”

“I know,” Sabine said, annoyed. “But I’m part of the Rebellion now. Please hear what I have to say.”

“I will tolerate the Jedi presence in our ancestral home,” Ursa said with an eye roll. “And I would like to know how this Jackson  _ Tano _ is. But,” she continued. “They must all lay down their weapons.” In a blink of an eye, she was gone. 

“Well, that went better than I expected,” Sabine said, releasing a breath.

“That was better?” Ezra gaped. “Sabine, I hope you’re not really expecting us to give over our lightsabers, are you?” 

“We need to do whatever it takes to make this work,” Kanan said sternly, holding Ezra back.

“They’ll be safe, Ezra,” Sabine reassured them. 

“Alright,” Ezra agreed reluctantly after a moment. They all unclipped their lightsabers from their belt and handed them to Sabine. Then, they headed inside.

\----

Jax, Kanan, Ezra, and Sabine all stood in front of Ursa Wren.

“Who are you, Jackson Tano?” Ursa demanded.

“Countess,” Jax replied formally. “I am the son of Ahsoka Tano. I have heard much about you from my mother. She says you are a capable warrior. I have much respect for you and your family.”

“And I have much respect for you and your family,” Ursa replied in a monotone voice. “It is good to hear that Lady Tano has raised a fine warrior. I do hope she is doing well. It has been...too long since we have spoken. We were once good friends.”

Jax sucked in a breath. “Countess, I do not mean to be the bearer of bad news, but my mother is dead. She died about a year ago by the hand of Darth Vader.”

Ursa closed her eyes for a moment. “That is...unfortunate. I’m sorry for your loss, Jackson Tano. But I believe we have more...present matters at hand.”

“As do I,” Jax agreed. 

“Your rebel friends are going to bring the Empire down on all of us,” Ursa said. “You believe the Darksaber will protect you? It won’t. It’s only a symbol.”

“Yeah, a symbol that’s united all Mandalorians in the past,” Sabine retorted. “Look, if we stand together now--”

“Stand together?” Ursa interrupted. “Sabine, it’s everything I can do to keep the other Clans from destroying us because of what you did.”

“I didn’t know the Empire would use the weapon I designed against our people,” Sabine said angrily. “But you don’t believe me, do you?”

“Even if I did, it wouldn’t change all the other ruling houses from seeing you as a traitor,” Ursa shot back. “Your own brother now serves Gar Saxon to prove our loyalty and regain a small amount of status.”

“Gar Saxon is a killer!” Sabine yelled. 

“He’s the Emperor’s hand,” Tristan cut in. “The acting ruler and governor of Mandalore.”

“And his men wiped out the protectors!” Sabine continued. 

“The Protectors were executed for treason, just as Fenn Rau will be when he is found,” Ursa said. 

“They were loyal to Mandalore, and Saxon betrayed them!” Sabine shouted. 

“Enough,” Ursa said commandingly, standing up. “Fenn Rau’s people are dead, and mine are not. And I intend to keep it that way. All of them.”

“Except for me,” Sabine said softly. 

Ursa’s face became soft for a moment, and she stepped off her throne. “Walk with me,” she ordered, but not as stern as she had been before. 

“So you’re Sabine’s brother, huh?” Ezra said after Ursa and Sabine left. “I didn’t even know she had a brother. I mean, it’s not that she didn’t want to talk about you, but she just, I don’t know, she never really talked about you before.”

“Ezra,” Kanan interrupted, obviously embarrassed by the boy.

“Yeah?” Ezra replied, as though he hadn’t just done something stupid. 

“Less is more,” Kanan said. 

“Aren’t we here to make friends?” Ezra asked innocently. 

“Just...let us handle the negotiating,” Kanan advised him. Ezra just shrugged in response. 

\----

“You believe you know my daughter better than me?” Ursa asked. 

“You don’t know what it’s taken for her just to be here,” Kanan replied. “You should listen to her.”

“She’s a child,” Ursa replied with a shrug. 

“I believe you’re underestimating the woman she’s become,” Kanan said, his voice raised. 

“Why would Clan Wren ever side with the Empire anyway?” Ezra asked. “Sabine said that you and your family were true Mandalorians, loyal only to--”

“You have no idea what you’re talking about, boy,” Ursa said angrily. 

“I know that she was telling the truth about the Protectors before,” Ezra shot back.

“Sabine, Ezra, and I fought Gar Saxon on Concord Dawn,” Jax added. “He was proud that he wiped them all out,” he said with disgust. 

“Sabine, she fought Governor Saxon?” Ursa gasped. 

“Yeah, she did,” Jax replied. “And she held her own.”

“Then I’m afraid what I have to do is unfortunate,” Ursa said coolly.

In an instant, blasters from all over the room were pointed at them, and they all immediately went into a defensive position.

After a moment, Sabine burst into the room, Tristan on her heels.

“You can’t do this!” Sabine exclaimed. 

“Yes, she can,” A voice said from behind them. Gar Saxon. “Because she is loyal. Just not to you.” Jax growled. This was not going to end well.

“I believe you have something else for me,” Saxon continued. 

Ursa looked at the Darksaber in her hand and tossed it to Saxon, who took it with a smug grin.

“No!” Sabine shouted, running forward, but Tristan held her back. “Sabine!” he said. “This is for the best.”

“I’ve upheld my end of the bargain, Saxon,” Ursa said coldly. “You have the Darksaber. Take the Jedi and let my daughter go.”

“Your mother betrayed everything she believed in to save you,” Saxon said with a sneer. “It’s admirable. Except she consorted with known traitors to do it!”

“What are you talking about?” Ursa demanded. 

“Why, Countess, you are harboring rebels here,” Saxon said, gesturing to them. “Clan Wren is clearly a threat to the Empire and must be made an example of.” Saxon’s guards’ guns turned to Clan Wren, and the guns pointing at Jax, Ezra, and Kanan’s back were moved to Saxon and his comrades. 

“Governor, wait,” Tristan pleaded. “It doesn’t have to be this way. We are all Mandalorians.”

“I’ve been fair to you, Tristan, and you’ve served me well,” Saxon replied. “I’ll give you a choice. Stand with me, or die with your family.”

Tristan’s eyes grew wide and he looked at his family, then grabbed his pistol and pointed it at Sabine, and Jax felt his heart drop. 

“I choose family,” Tristan growled, turning and pointing his blaster at Saxon. 

“Then Clan Wren ends here,” Saxon shot back, his voice angry. He ignited the Darksaber, but in the same instant, Fenn Rau burst through the window, tossing Jax, Kanan, and Ezra’s lightsabers to them. They immediately ignited them, deflecting the bolts that came towards them.

“Took you long enough!” Jax commented with a smile as they fought Saxon’s warriors. 

“I’ve been busy!” Rau replied.

“Remember, only blast the guys--” Sabine reminded them.

“In white, I got it,” Ezra said as he deflected more shots. The fight continued on, dead bodies from both sides littering the ground. Out of the corner of his eye, Jax saw Saxon advancing on Ursa, who was completely unaware. Sabine tried to shoot Saxon, but her gauntlet was hit, knocking her blaster out of her hand.

“Sabine!” Ezra shouted, tossing his lightsaber to her. Sabine gave a nod of gratitude, ignited the saber, and blocked Saxon as he struck down behind Ursa. 

“You will be taken back to Mandalore to finish what you started,” Saxon growled. “The last living member of Clan Wren.” he applied more pressure, and Sabine jumped back, but right as she regained her footing, Saxon grabbed her and flew her out the window. 

“Sabine!” Tristan shouted. They all raced outside as Saxon’s guards were finally dead, just to see Sabine on the ground, Saxon swiping furiously at her. 

She ignited Ezra’s lightsaber and quickly stood up, blocking his next strike. He pushed her back, and Ezra started to go after her, but Ursa pulled him back. “By Mandalorian custom and law, no one can interfere.”

“Are your customs more important than the life of your daughter?” Kanan demanded. 

Ursa’s mouth opened, but she couldn’t seem to reply to that.

The fight continued below them, Saxon flew into the air, shooting at Sabine, but Sabine used her shield to run in a semicircle and jump off a rock, shooting Saxon with a flamethrower. Saxon was caught off guard, waving a hand in front of his face to clear the embers, but Sabine had raced behind him and shot his jetpack, making him fall to the ground.

Saxon sid across the ice, but quickly recovered, wiping his jaw. “I’m impressed,” he commented. “You have some skill. But not enough to save you!” he ignited the Darksaber, a snarl on his face.

“Funny,” Sabine said, reigniting Ezra’s saber. “I was just about to say the same thing to you.” The fight started up again, but it looked like the pressure was getting to the lake that they were standing on as the ice was cracking beneath them. The ice continued to crack, until Sabine finally landed a blow on Saxon’s arm, causing him to fall on his knees. Sabine grabbed the Darksaber that had been thrown into the air and crossed the two blades over his neck. 

“Yield,” she ordered. They all hopped off the balcony, racing down to Sabine.

“I’ll never yield to you, girl,” Saxon said in disgust. “You’ll have to kill me!”

Sabine paused, and then sheathed the sabers. “That might be the Mandalorian way,” she said. “But it’s not my way. Not anymore.” She walked past Saxon as Tristan reached for a pair of handcuffs, but just as Sabine’s head turned away, Saxon turned and grabbed his blaster, and Jax couldn’t react.

But before Saxon could shoot Sabine, Ursa shot Saxon. After a moment, he fell to the ground, leaving a pleased look on Ursas face, and a shocked one on Sabine.

“Mother,” Sabine said in shock.

“No one threatens our family,” Ursa said, putting her hands on Sabine’s shoulders.

“Gar Saxon was guilty of treason against the throne, collaboration with our enemy, and the execution of my fellow Protectors,” Fenn said. “But when the rest of Mandalore find out about his death, there will be chaos.”

“Perhaps Mandalore needs chaos in order to be strong again,” Ursa replied. “And so that we may find a leader worthy of our people.”

And, as though on cue, Chopper showed up with the Protector.

“A Mandalorian sip,” Ursa said admiringly. “Where did you get one.”

“Bo-Katan,” Jax replied. “It was my mom’s.”

Ursa nodded. 

“The Empire will come for you once they find out what’s happened here,” Kanan said. “The Rebellion can help.”

“The same Rebellion that sent you for my help?” Ursa retorted. “No. Mandalore must rise by itself. We protect our own.”

“So do we,” Kanan agreed. “Sabine?”

“She’s right,” Sabine admitted. 

“Wait, you’re not coming with us?” Ezra asked. 

“I’m done running away,” Sabine said. “My father’s on Mandalore. We’ll find a way to get him back. And then...then maybe we can join the fight against the Empire. But right now, I can do more good here.”

The three Force-users shared a sad glance, and Kanan took a step forward.

“I’m so--”

“Do not say you’re proud of me,” Sabine interrupted. 

“Me?” Kanan said innocently. “Never.”

Sabine rushed forward and enveloped Kanan in a hug, Kanan wrapping his arms around her, and Jax couldn’t help but smile.

“But I am going to miss you,” Kanan murmured. 

“We all will,” Jax added as Sabine stepped back. 

“Thank you,” Sabine said. “All of you.”

“I’ll see you soon, Sabine, alright?” Jax said, giving her a small punch in the shoulder. “You can’t lose us for long.”

Sabine laughed. “Yeah, I know. But you guys are my family, too. Family stays together.”

“And no one gets left behind.” Jax agreed. “ _ Ret'urcye mhi _ , Sabine Wren.”

“ _ Ret'urcye mhi _ , Jackson Tano,” Sabine replied with a smile.

And even though Jax was leaving a friend behind, he knew that he would see Sabine again. He didn’t feel a hole in his heart, and he felt like Sabine was doing what she was meant to. And she was happy. That’s what mattered.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mando'a translations:  
> Su'cuy aliit Wren--Hailing Clan Wren  
> Ibic Sabine Wren. Ara'novor gedet'ye--This is Sabine Wren on approach  
> Elek, Sabine Wren. Ke parer--Copy, Sabine Wren. Standby  
> Sha'kajir--Cease fire  
> Ret'urcye mhi--Goodbye


	22. Chapter 22

“Why the  _ kriff _ is Ezra going and rescuing Kallus?” Alema demanded. “It’s a suicide mission!”   


“It was my idea, ‘Lema,” Jax admitted. “Kallus might have been caught and we need to rescue him.”

“By getting captured?” Alema shot back.

“It was the only way,” Jax growled. “And now, Rex and Kanan are going to rescue him.”

Jax’s comm beeped, and he sighed. “What’s up?”

“ _ Jax _ ,” Rex said. “ _ Ezra is being taken to Admiral Thrawn’s Star Destroyer.” _

“What?” Jax exclaimed. “Why?”

“ _ We don’t know. But it definitely complicates things,”  _ Kanan added.

“You think?” Jax said. Getting Ezra out was one thing, but getting Ezra out of Thrawn’s _ Star Destroyer _ was another. 

“ _ We’re just going to continue with the plan and see where it goes from there,” _ Rex said. “ _ I’ll see you soon, kid.” _

“Sure do hope so,” Jax muttered. 

“And this is exactly the reason why we shouldn’t have done that!” Alema yelled. “Now, not only Ezra is going to get killed, but so are Rex and Kanan!”

“Calm down, Alema,” Hera said, putting a hand on her shoulder. “I have faith in them. They’ll come back.”

Alema glared at Hera. “You don’t know that,” she said coldly.

Hera flinched, and her eyes widened.

Jax gulped and stepped between the two. “Hey,” he said. “Calm down. Alema, can I talk with you?”

Alema gave Hera one last glare and stomped off. Jax glanced at Hera, then followed Alema.

“Alema,” he said. “Are you okay?”

“I just—don’t want them getting hurt,” she said after a moment. “I’ve seen way too many people leave or die on supposed ‘easy’ missions.”

Jax paused. “You mean your parents, don’t you?”

“They told me they were going on vacation, courtesy of the Empire,” she spat. “And they never came back.”

“I’ll go talk to Hera,” Jax said softly. “You should go calm down. Relax. Take some time. It’ll be alright.”

Alema nodded after a moment, and Jax went to find Hera.

It didn’t take long to find the Twi’lek. She was just sitting in the Ghost’s cockpit, a frown on her face.

“Hey, Hera,” Jax said, sitting in the seat next to her.

“Hey, Jax,” Hera replied boredly.

“I wanted to talk to you,” Jax started. He crossed his arms and leaned back in his seat. “About why Alema reacted like that.”

“Okay,” Hera agreed. “Go ahead.”

“You know her background isn’t the prettiest,” Jax started. “The reason she reacted like that is she’s had friends who have died on missions that were supposed to be easy. Her parents abandoned her when she was three. Told her they were going on vacation and never came back. A couple took her in, but they were killed by the Empire a few years later. I think Alema was five or six. She went to a friend of the couple’s, Skye. For the longest time, Skye was against the Empire. Something changed, and she betrayed Alema to the Empire. So Alema shot her down. She’s been on her own ever since.”

Hera looked at Jax, shock plastered all over her face. Her mouth dropped, and a tear slid down her cheek. “I...never knew.”

“Not many people do,” Jax replied. “But all those things still affect her. A lot. You don’t know what’s it taken her just to trust us, let alone be a part of this—this family. You’ve got to cut her some slack. She deserves that much. But don’t treat her like she’s glass, either.”

“I understand,” Hera said with a smile. “Thank you, Jax.”

“Just doing my job,” Jax replied.

\----

“You’re back!” Jax exclaimed as Rex walked off the shuttle. He paused, not seeing Kallus with them. “Where is he?”

“There...was a change of plans,” Ezra replied. “He’s still with the Empire.”

“So he hasn’t been caught?” Alema asked.

“Not yet,” Kanan said. “But I think it’s only a matter of time.”

“I’m glad you’re all back safe, though,” Jax added. “When I heard you were going to Thrawn’s Star Destroyer, I panicked.”

“‘Panicked’ is an understatement,” Alema said with a grin.

“Says you,” Jax retorted, punching Alema in the shoulder playfully. “You yelled at me until I thought you would lose your voice.”

“Hey,” Hera said. “They all got back safe and that’s what matters. If Kallus hasn’t been found yet, he’s better there where he can get the information directly.”

“You’re right, Hera,” Kanan agreed. “And it was his choice to stay. We’ll get him out eventually.”

“I hope so,” Alema whispered. And Jax did. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kind of a short chapter, but now Hera knows Alema's story so that's something


	23. Chapter 23

Jax, Ezra, Hera, Zeb, and Chopper were sitting in the  _ Ghost _ , the holonet news projecting from Chopper. They had been sitting there for hours, waiting for one of Bail’s contacts to show up for secret cargo. Not even Jax knew what it was.

“Hope we’re not going to be hiding in this can forever,” Zeb commented. “There’s only so much holonet I can take.”

“Well, I’d say they’re late,” Ezra said with a sigh. “But we don’t even know when they’re supposed to show up, or who we’re meeting.”

“Whoever they are, Senator Organa wants them to get where they’re going,” Hera said. “And he’s trusting us to get them fuel.”

“If he trusts us, then why’s he keeping us in the dark?” Ezra demanded. 

“You know as much as I do,” Hera replied, turning back around in her seat.

“Jax, do you know anything?” Zeb asked.

“Sorry,” Jax apologized. “I don’t. I’m in the dark about this as much as you are.”

“No wonder Kanan and Alema volunteered for that supply run,” Ezra grumbled.

Suddenly, a new story on the holonet popped up. 

_ “Imperial Senator Mon Mothma of Chandrila has shocked the Senate with her treasonous remarks against Emperor Palpatine, _ ” The man said. 

“ _ I name the Emperor himself for ordering the brutal attacks on the people of Ghorman, _ ” Mon Mothma said.  _ “Their peaceful world is one of countless systems helpless against his oppressive rule. This massacre is proof that our self-appointed Emperor is little more than a lying executioner, imposing his tyranny under the pretense of security. We cannot allow this evil to stand.” _

“Wow,” Ezra breathed. “Did she really say that about the Emperor?”

“I’m surprised she’s still breathing,” Zeb said with a smirk. “Lady’s got guts.”

And then the alarm started beeping, and Jax saw something small come out of hyperspace. 

“Maybe that’s our contact,” Ezra said hopefully. 

“I don’t think so,” Hera said grimly. “Chopper, scan.”

It was an Imperial probe. Great. “A probe?” Hera asked. “What’s it doing way out here?”

“Speaks Imperial,” Ezra said. “That’s bad.”

“Well, no duh,” Jax said with an eye roll. 

“Let’s blast it before it spots us,” Zeb suggested.

“Ezra, get in the nose gun, but hold your fire,” Hera ordered. “We don’t want to attract attention if we can avoid it. I’ll power down so it can’t scan us. That includes you, Chopper.” Hera added as the droid tried to move away.

Zeb grabbed the droid and powered him down, and then they all sat in silence, Ezra below them in the nose gun. 

The probe passed them, and Zeb said, “I don’t think it saw us.”

“I’ll be convinced when it leaves,” Hera replied. 

Then, the probe circled back around, and Jax’ heart began to race. He hoped they were still safe.

“That doesn't look like it’s leaving,” Jax whispered. 

“It’s headed right for us,” Zeb said, his voice almost panicky.

“Must be scanning for life forms,” Hera guessed. 

“Well that’s great,” Jax muttered. 

“Yeah, we can’t shoot it with the power down,” Zeb added. 

“Ezra, be ready,” Hera said. 

“Just say when,” Ezra said. 

Jax waited impatiently as the probe passed above them. Then, it was right above them, right about to alert the Empire when Hera powered up the engines, and the probe raced away from where they were.

“Come on, kid, before it transmits our location,” Zeb said.

“I can’t get a clean shot,” Ezra groaned. He kept firing at it, but the probe somehow kept dodging. 

Then, a fleet jumped out of hyperspace.

“Who’s that?” Ezra asked.

“Just stay on target,” Jax said. “We’ll worry about them later.”

And as soon as Jax said that, the probe was destroyed. Jax let out a sigh of relief. 

_ “Phoenix leader, this is Gold Squadron,” _ A voice said over the comms.  _ “We catch you at a bad time?” _

“Sorry about that, Gold Squadron,” Hera apologized. “Had a run-in with an Imperial probe.”

_ “Were you detected?” _ he asked.

“Chances are high,” Hera replied with a sigh. “It probably called for reinforcements.”

_ “Begin fueling immediately, _ ” he ordered.  _ “We need to get out of here before the Empire arrives.” _

\----

The small group of four (and Chopper) was readying to refuel the rebel vessel, and meeting their crew.

“Captain Syndulla,” A man said, standing next to a pilot. “I presume.” He and Hera saluted each other, and he greeted her with a warm smile.

“I’m Erskin Semaj, Senatorial attaché,” Erskin said. “And this is Captain Vander,” he gestured to the man standing next to him. “He leads Gold Squadron.” Hera saluted Captain Vander, and he stiffly saluted her back. 

“This is my crew, Ezra, Zeb, Chopper, and a friend of ours--”

“Agent Fulcrum,” Jax replied. He didn’t like Captain Vander, and did not feel like giving out his name.

“Agent Fulcrum,” Hera finished, giving Jax an odd look. 

“So, what’re ya transporting?” Ezra asked. 

“Please understand,” Erskin said. “Due to security concerns, your crew will not be allowed to board our vessel.”

“Well, you’re all welcome aboard ours,” Hera said warmly. “Let’s get to refueling.”

“I’m going to do some work,” Jax said. He wanted to find out more about Gold Squadron. “I’ll be watching to see if there are any incoming Imps, too.”

Hera gave him a nod, and he was glad she didn’t press it further.

He went back to the  _ Ghost _ and started doing research on his datapad he had brought with him. Gold Squadron was said to be fairly successful in the Rebellion, only occasionally failing missions. Their missions weren’t normally as daring as Phoenix Squadrons, but they seemed to do their job well. He knew a lot about many different squadrons, but it had been quite some time since he had been with Gold Squadron, and it looked as though none of the original members were left. 

Then, he saw a ship coming at them. An Imperial ship.

“We’ve got incoming!” Jax shouted, sticking his head out of the cockpit. Suddenly, the ship lurched, and Jax fell face-forward onto a chair in the cockpit. He recovered and left the cockpit and into the cargo bay. “We need to detach from the transport,” he said. “It’s too dangerous to stay connected.”

Hera rushed past him and into the cockpit. “Stay here and wait for my orders. Zeb’s got the guns for now and I’m not wasting ammo.”

“Got it,” Jax said, following Hera into the cockpit.

Chopper detached the fuel pods, and they tried detaching from the cargo ship, but it wouldn’t work. 

“The hatch is jammed,” Jax said. “We’ll have to do it manually. Come on!”

Jax raced out of the cockpit and to the airlock, Hera on his heels. When they got to the airlock, there was steam mixed with smoke everywhere. The ship stumbled again, throwing Jax into a wall as Hera gripped the panel.

_ “Transports lost shields! _ ” he heard over the comms. 

“Get everyone off the transport and into the  _ Ghost _ !” Jax ordered. 

“It won’t budge,” Hera said as she pulled the hatch.

The ship lurched again, and the airlock door opened. Jax couldn’t believe what he was seeing, sitting next to Hera on the floor of the ship. It was Senator Mon Mothma!

“Let us be of assistance, Captain,” Mon Mothma said. 

Hera quickly regained her posture and stood up, and Jax did, too. He didn’t want to embarrass himself in front of a Senator. “Senator Mon Mothma!” Hera breathed.

“It’s an honor, Senator,” Jax added. 

The Senator smiled. “Proper introductions will have to wait, I’m afraid,” she said, a hand grabbing on the wall of the  _ Ghost _ as the ship kept lurching. 

“Right,” Hera said. “Stay here and help detach the ships while I get us out of here.”

As Chopper put in the codes to detach the ship, Jax glanced at the Senator. “Stay here, Senator. I’ve got this.”

Jax used the Force to pull down the lever since it would be too hard to pull on it manually with how much the ship was turning. “Chopper, you done?”

Chopper beeped a reply, and Jax grinned.

“You’re a Jedi,” Mon Mothma said in awe.

Jax winced. “Not exactly.”

“How’s the detach coming?” Hera asked over the comms.

“We’re done. Heading back to you, Hera,” Jax replied. He raced back up to the cockpit, the Senator and Chopper on his tail. They got into the cockpit, and Hera made the jump to hyperspace, relief washing all of them. Zeb came into the cockpit, obviously startled by the Senator.

“Senator Mon Mothma,” Hera said. “This is my crew. Garazeb Orrelios, out in one of your bombers is Ezra Bridger, and this is Agent Fulcrum.”

“Jackson Tano,” Jax corrected her. 

“I thank your crew,” Mon Mothma said sincerely. 

“We saw your speech on the holonet,” Jax said. “You really let the Emperor have it.”

“I only wish words had more of an impact,” Mon Mothma replied sadly. 

“Senator, let’s forget this mission,” Erskin said, stepping in front of her. “And get you back to Chandrila to a proper hiding place.”

“No hiding,” The Senator said determinedly, and Jax admired her courage. “My presence at the meeting is not optional.”

“You mean,  _ the _ meeting?” Hera and Jax asked simultaneously. The meeting where a Rebel alliance would be made. Cassain would be attending and sending Jax updates for new information. 

“Erskin, I trust them to get me there,” Mon Mothma said, and Jax felt pride swell inside of him. “We’re in the process of building an alliance, uniting the various rebel cells across the galaxy. My challenge to the Emperor was a call to stand against the Empire. My hope is, all who answer it will see that they are not alone. I must be there to meet them.”

“Her involvement has been a secret,” Erskin said. “But the Empire will be attempting to track any ship that tries to leave this system.”

“I know a way to sneak you out of the sector,” Hera said determinedly. “Senator, we’ll get you to that meeting.”

Erskin glanced at Mon Mothma, and she put a hand on his shoulder. “Give them the coordinates to Dantooine.”

\----

They had been in hyperspace for quite some time, and Jax had spent a majority of it talking to Rex, as Alema was on a mission, and Jax was eager to spend more time with his father, though they were lightyears apart. 

“ _ Senator Mothma, huh?” _ Rex said with a crooked smile. “ _ She’s always had a good heart. One of the only senators who would treat us clones like people.” _

“She seems nice,” Jax agreed, crossing his arms. “Not so sure about Gold Squadron, though.”

“ _ What about them?” _ Rex asked.

Jax shrugged. “Their tense, I feel like. Stick too close to regulations. Sure, they get the job done, but they don’t see eye-to-eye with Phoenix Squadron. They see our group as rash and reckless, though we’ve delivered heavier blows to the Empire.”

“ _ Sometimes, things are like that,” _ Rex said, giving Jax a sad smile, as though he was remembering something from many years past. “ _ People don’t see things through other people’s eyes. I suggest you try doing that for them.” _

“Now you sound like a Jedi,” Jax joked.

“ _ Where do you think I got it from?” _ Rex said with a twinkle in his eye.

“True,” Jax said with a laugh. “We’re also heading towards Dantooine. Ever been there?”

“ _ Can’t say I have,” _ Rex admitted. “ _ It’s a pretty backwater planet. Not much goes on there. Guess it’s a good place to have a top-secret meeting.” _

“I guess it is,” Jax agreed. “I’ve only been once. It was my first mission after...wow, it was my first mission after my uncles died.”

“ _ What do you mean?” _ Rex asked, his face carrying a sliver of hope.

“You never knew!” Jax exclaimed. “Okay, so, I knew the Bad Batch. Echo, Hunter, Crosshair, Tech, and Wrecker. Met them when I was about three. Mom had been out shopping, said it was important and came back with five people I didn’t know, telling me they were my uncles. We became...really close,” he smiled fondly at the memories. “Echo taught me how to shoot a blaster, Wrecker was the first one who showed me how a bomb worked, Mom wasn’t happy with it, Tech showed me how to override controls, Hunter would drill me and he would tell the wildest stories. Crosshair tried to get me a tattoo like his once, but it didn’t work,” he laughed. “I was pretty sure mom was going to kill him when he showed up one day with a tattoo gun.”

“ _ Crosshair did that?” _ Rex asked in disbelief.

“Yeah,” Jax replied. “Mom said he never liked talking much, that I was the only one he would really talk to other than his squad. But...when I would miss you, even though I didn’t know you, they kind of filled the hole. Echo would tell me crazy missions you would go on together. The Citadel, Rishi Moon, crazy stunts he and Fives pulled...I guess it made me feel like I knew you.”

Rex smiled. “ _ That’s good to know. Where are they now?” _

“Dead,” Jax replied, all enjoyment of earlier gone. “I was on my first mission, and it was simple. Just taking some intel my mom would use. We were found by an Inquisitor. Now that I think about it, I’m pretty sure Vader was there, too. They sacrificed themselves. Mom and I barely made it out before the whole thing blew up.”

“ _ That’s how a clone would want to go out,” _ Rex said sadly.

“That’s what they said,” Jax replied. “And then we went to Dantooine. Didn’t really work out very well that time either. We got what we came for, but it took a little longer. Never been there since.”

Rex nodded. He glanced behind him for a second, and smiled. “ _ Alema just got back from a supply run. You want to talk to her?” _

“Can’t, sorry,” Jax apologized. “We’re jumping out of hyperspace any minute. I..I’ve got to be ready.”

Rex nodded. “ _ She’ll understand. See you soon, kid. _ ”

Jax smiled as the call ended.

“Jax, I need you up in the cockpit,” Hera called. “Are you done?”

“Yeah, I’ll be there in a sec,” Jax called back, stretched his legs, and headed into the cockpit, where Senator Mon Mothma and Hera sat comfortably. He sat behind them, looking on the dash for incoming ships, and felt his heart drop when he saw an Imperial cruiser jump out of hyperspace.

“Hera,” he said warningly. 

“I know, I know,” Hera said angrily. “We’re heading in. Hopefully, we can lose the TIEs.”

“That’s no ordinary TIE,” Jax muttered as he looked at it. “It’s Thrawn’s new TIE! It’s got shields and heavy cannons! Do not engage!”

The two Y-wings did anyway, and the TIE easily shot them down, and Jax looked away from the debris flying in the air.

Senator Mothma gave Hera one order: “Go. We’ll lose them in the nebula.”

“ _ Stay on the _ Ghost  _ tight _ ,” Captain Vander ordered. 

“And disable your proton torpedoes,” Hera added.

_ “Why? _ ” Ezra asked.

“They’ve been known to ignite the gas in clouds like these,” Hera replied. 

Jax watched as Zeb fired at a few of the TIEs, and he groaned. “These shields are too strong!”

The  _ Ghost _ beeped as a TIE locked on it, but Hera turned it off.

_ “He’s got a lock on you!” _ One of the pilots yelled.

As the TIE fired at Hera, the pilot dove in the way and was shot down.

“ _ We lost Gold Five, _ ” Vander said.

“It’s just us now,” Ezra said softly.

They continued in the nebula, and Jax was growing nervous by the second. Zeb kept trying to shoot the TIEs down, but their shields wouldn’t give.

_ “They’re too fast,” _ Vander said.  _ “We can’t outrun them.” _

“Ain’t over yet,” Hera yelled. “Gold Leader, stay tight. We’re going in close to that forming star. Put all power in your deflector screens.”

“Hera!” Jax exclaimed. “Are you insane? You’re going to get us burned up!”

“This is our only chance,” Hera replied. “It’s either get burned up or get shot down. It’s a risk we have to take.” She got closer and closer to the star, and it was growing warmer inside the  _ Ghost _ , steam rising out of the controls. One TIE burned up, and it was only a matter of time before the others did, too.

One didn’t burn up, though. Zeb shot it down before it could hit the  _ Ghost _ . The last TIE advanced on them, shooting at Ezra.

_ “Hera!” _ Ezra screamed in concern through the comms as he weaved and dodged. The TIE broke off, but Hera sighed.

“He’ll be back,” she said, pulling up. “And that star took its toll on us, too. We’re losing power.”

_ “Hera, get out of here,”  _ Ezra said.  _ “We’ll hold off the defender, but the Senator is a priority.” _

“ _ He’s right,” _ Vander agreed.  _ “Go now. We’ve got this.” _

Hera sighed, but kept flying until she was out of the nebula, where they were greeted by an Imperial fleet.

“Hera, got a problem,” Zeb growled. “Two of ‘em.”

“Chop, get me emergency power!” Hera ordered as Chopper complained but did it anyway. Two Star Destroyers would not be easy to escape, and their chances went down since they had limited power.

As they flew away, an Imp called them over the comms.

“ _ This is Governor Pryce, _ ” She said. “ _ You have been charged with treason against the Empire. Now, submit or be destroyed.” _

“Very well,” Mon Mothma said.

“She’ll never keep her word,” Hera warned the Senator.

“I know,” Mothma agreed. “I’m stalling her while you figure out a plan.”

“I’ll take what I can get,” Hera said. “Keep working, Chop.”

Jax sighed. He didn’t think this day could get any worse. 

“Try and stall price so I can get farther away from the Star Destroyer,” Hera said to Mon Mothma.

“Governor Pryce,” Mothma said into the comm. IF we do surrender to you, you must promise not to harm Captain Syndulla and her crew. It is I who is at fault, and they should not be held against it for following my orders.”

_ “That is quite a demand, Senator,” _ Governor Pryce said.

“You must understand, I cannot allow others to pay the price for my actions,” Mothma said.

Jax looked up to Hera. “We’re ready,” he whispered.

“Charging the hyperdrive,” Hera replied, just as soft. “Just another few moments.” 

_ “Your requests are denied, Senator,”  _ Governor Pryce said.  _ “Prepare to be boarded.” _

The ship lurched, and Jax groped his seat. “Chopper, divert all power to the engines!” Hera ordered. 

Jax groaned. “Can this day get any worse?”

“Don’t jinx it, Tano,” Hera said, glancing back at him angrily.

“Then what’s our plan?” Jax asked.

“We’re not going to be able to break free,” Hera said, her eyes wide with fear. “I’m sorry, Senator. I’m going to have to shut her down.”

_ “Hera, do you read me?” _ Ezra’s voice said over the comms.

“Ezra?” Hera asked. “Ezra, I’m afraid I’ve got some bad news.”

“ _ Oh, great, _ ” Ezra said.    
“Ezra, we’re caught in a tractor beam,” Hera said. “Can you break us free?”

_ “Kid, charge your ion cannon and arm your proton torpedoes,” _ Vandar said.

“Proton torpedoes?” Hera echoed. “Negative, do not attack the Star Destroyers. Fire at the nebula!”

_ “The nebula?” _ Vander repeated. 

_ “Of course!” _ Ezra realized.  _ “Remember what Hera said about firing torpedoes in the nebula?” _

_ “I understand, Phoenix leader,”  _ Vander said.  _ “We’re going in.” _

“You think this will work?” Mon Mothma asked.

“We’ll know in a minute,” Hera replied nervously. “Chopper, be ready on the hyperdrive.”

Jax watched on the radar as the two ships dropped their bombs at the nebula, and then he felt the ship move.

“We’re free,” Mothma realized. They flew out of the Star Destroyer’s reach, and Jax couldn’t help but smile.

“Make your jump, now!” Hera ordered the two pilots. And then they made their own jump to hyperspace.

They jumped out of hyperspace, the Y-wings docked with the Ghost as the two pilots boarded.

“Phoenix leader, that was some of the best fighting I’ve ever seen,” Vander exclaimed.

“I could say the same, Gold leader,” Hera replied with a smile.

“Kid, you can fly in my squadron every day,” The other pilot, who had been hurt before, said. Ezra just gave her a smile.

“We’re coming up on the rendezvous point,” Erskin said. “Ready to transmit, Senator.”

“Let’s just hope someone’s listening.”

\----

After Mon Mothma had given her speech, broadcasted all over the galaxy, they waited, and one by one, rebel fleets showed up, and for the first time in a while, Jax felt that they might be able to win this fight.

\----

When they landed back on Atollon, Jax went straight to his living quarters, where Alema showed up a few minutes later.

“Heard about your mission,” Alema said, sitting down on his bed. Jax stood up from his desk and sat across from Alema. 

“What about it?” Jax asked.

“Mon Mothma,” Alema replied. “News travels fast around here. You should know that.”

“I guess,” Jax said with a shrug. “What did you want to ask me?”

“Rex said you were going to Dantooine,” Alema said, not meeting Jax’s gaze. “What’d you do there?”

“We were just above the planet,” Jax replied, confused. “We never landed. Why?”

“No reason,” Alema replied quickly. 

“Alema,” Jax started. “What is it?”

Alema glared at Jax. “It’s my home planet, alright? I just--didn’t want you to find anything there. Dantooine...it’s a very close planet, I guess. Everyone knows each other. If you even mentioned me, everyone would know who you would be talking about. There are some things I don’t want people to know.”

Jax felt hurt, but he wasn’t sure why. Alema was allowed to keep some things personal to her, that was fine. Jax respected her decisions. Besides, Jax kept secrets from her as well. 

“Alright,” Jax said after an awkward pause. “That’s fine. But thank you for letting me know.”

“Jax--” Alema started.

“Hey,” Jax said, standing up. “I’m not mad. Or upset. I’m just curious. It’s okay that you keep things from me, why wouldn’t I be okay with it?”

Alema sighed. “No, you deserve to know. More than anyone.”

“Really?” Jax asked eagerly.

“My adopted parents,” Alema started. She sighed. “The ones who took me in after my parents abandoned me--they were Jedi.”

Jax was not expecting that. He couldn’t believe what she was saying. “Really?” Jax breathed.

Alema just nodded. “Yeah. The Empire found out one day and gunned them down. All I heard was their screams.”

“I’m--sorry,” Jax choked out. No wonder they weren’t alive anymore. The Empire found them, and it explained why they were killed. 

Alema just shrugged. “It’s in the past. It can’t be undone now. You just have to...push past it.”

“Yeah, I guess,” Jax agreed after a moment, and he hoped that things would get better for her. Even though it had happened so long ago, it still affected her. Jax didn’t like seeing her so upset. 

But seeing her so upset about something that happened so long ago made him wonder if he would ever heal from his mother’s death. 


	24. Chapter 24

Jax couldn’t help but laugh. “Wedge is going with Ap-5 and Chopper to infiltrate an Imperial Base.”

“Oh, I feel so bad for him,” Alema agreed. “Hera, what’d he do so badly to get it?”

“He volunteered,” Hera replied. “Said he’s been bored sitting around base.”

“He’s going to regret it,” Ezra said with a snicker.

“He probably already does,” Zeb added with a laugh.

\----

After sitting in the  _ Ghost _ , floating in space for a while, Wedge called Hera.

_ “We got the intel,” _ Wedge said. _ “Chopper and Ap-5 wouldn’t shut up on the way there, but they got the job done.” _

“And it sounds like everything went as planned,” Hera guessed. “Good job.”

_ “Thanks, Captain Syndulla,” _ Wedge said with a smile.  _ “But your two droids did all the work.” _

_ “Technically, one droid did all the work,” _ AP-5 interjected.  _ “That would be me, AP-5.” _

Jax laughed from behind Hera. “I can’t believe he just said that,” he wheezed.

“Okay,” Hera said slowly, ignoring the laughing teens behind her. “Well done, then. All of you.” she moved her eyes from AP-5 to Wedge. “So, Wedge, how long until you reach our rendezvous point?”

_ “We’ll be there within the hour,” _ Wedge replied. 

“See you soon,” Hera said, and the call ended. She turned back and glared at Ezra, Jax, Zeb, and Alema, who all were still laughing.

“If I am on a call,” she said threateningly. “You stay quiet. Am. I. Clear?”

“Yes, Captain,” Jax squeaked, suddenly scared that he would be scolded more. 

“Sorry, Hera,” Ezra added, his voice an octave higher than normal. 

“But, Hera, you have to admit it was a little funny,” Zeb added with a grin.

Hera smiled. “Yes, I do admit it was. Those two droids are annoying but entertaining.”

“Only reason we keep them around,” Alema said. 

\---- 

Jax was scrolling through a datapad, Ezra and Zeb playing Dejarik, and Alema in the cockpit with Hera, both of them walking out when Wedge docked with the Ghost. 

“Here are the codes, Captain,” AP-5 said, handing her a small card. He shoved past Wedge, who glared at them. “I saved them from C1-10P.”

“Ap-5 and Chop were playing some spy game the whole trip,” Wedge translated with a sigh. Zeb, Ezra, Jax, and Alema all laughed at that. Jax wouldn’t wish the stupidity of the two droids upon anyone, but it was always fun to hear the stories from their trips. 

“It was not a game!” AP-5 protested. “This is a serious matter. I have grave concerns about Chopper--”

“Where is he, anyway?” Jax asked. Wedge turned around and opened the door to the transport shuttle as AP-5 continued to speak.

“Please, you must listen to me,” AP-5 said, but Hra just shoved her datapad and in his arms, moving towards Wedge.

“Chop, where are you?” Hera called into the shuttle. “Chopper?” she called again. She sighed. “I’ll find him,” she grumbled. Jax and Alema followed her into the shuttle, keeping a few feet back.

“Chopper?” Hera called once more. 

Chopper beeped a reply, for once without anything rude in them. Something was up. 

“What are you doing in the hyperspace logs?” Hera asked, raising a brow. Chopper quickly disconnected and turned to Hera.

“Updating your database?” Hera translated, a confused look on your face. “You’re not making any sense, Chop.” Hera walked past Chopper, Jax, and Alema staying in the doorway as Chopper kept grunting. 

“You had files wiped on Killun?” Hera asked. Jax glanced at Alema, who just gave him a shrug. Something wasn’t adding up here.

Hera set the card with the codes on the dash. “No, if you remember, I always wipe your data after every jump, as a security precaution. I think you need a power recharge.”

Chopper didn’t reply, just rolled past Jax and Alema and into the Ghost.

“So I turn around,” Wedge was saying to Ezra and Zeb when Jax and Alema headed back into the  _ Ghost _ . “And this one’s,” he jabbed a thumb at AP-5. “Followed me into the refresher!”

“What?” Jax said with a laugh. “I know I missed, like, half of this, but that’s pretty absurd, AP.”

“He did the same thing to me,” Zeb added, causing them all to laugh once again. 

“Uh, I’d hate to spoil the party,” Hera said, walking into the lounging room. “But I think something’s wrong with Chopper.”

“Yeah, me too,” Alema added. “He wasn’t acting like himself.”

“No, he wasn’t,” Jax agreed. 

“And I have pointed that out repeatedly,” AP-5 interjected. 

“Now that you mention it, Chop’s been curiously nice to me,” Wedge said, glancing up at the Twi’lek.

“Whoa, that’s not curious,” Zeb said, his eyes widening. “That’s  _ creepy. _ ”

“Yes, precisely,” AP-5 added. 

“Maybe he has a short circuit,” Ezra guessed. 

“We should run a diagnostic,” Hera suggested. Suddenly, the ship lurched, causing Jax to slam against the wall and Alema thud to the ground.

“Ow,” Alema said, muttering a curse under her breath. She stood up, wiping her pants. “What is wrong with that droid?”

“The ship just dropped out of hyperspace,” AP-5 commented.

“Well, who  _ would’ve _ guessed,” Jax said sarcastically.

“Chopper, where are you?” Hera said frantically into her comm. “Why did the ship drop out of hyperspace?”

Chopper beeped out a reply. “He’s in the engine room. Says there’s some kind of malfunction.”

“I’ll show him a malfunction,” Zeb growled, walking past Hera, cracking his knuckles. 

“Go easy on him, Zeb,” Hera said gently. “We don’t know what’s wrong with him yet.”

“Is it wise for all of us to go?” AP-5 inquired as they all rushed to the engine room. 

“What?” Ezra asked with a smirk. “You afraid of Chopper now?”

“What?” AP-5 exclaimed. “No. No.”

In the engine room of the  _ Ghost _ , Chopper was nowhere to be found. Jax looked around for the droid, but he couldn’t see him anywhere. As AP-5 was climbing down the ladder, Chopper closed the hatch on it (well, Jax assumed it was Chopper. Couldn’t have been anyone else).

“It’s locked,” AP-5 said with a groan. “Open this door at once, you traitorous grease bucket!”

“Chopper, what are you doing?” Hera demanded, shouting into the ship. Then, all the doors closed on the Ghost, locking the group in the engine room. 

“Well,” AP-5 said. “I hate to say I told you so.”

“Next time, AP,” Hera said. “We’ll listen to you, I promise.”

“Let us hope there is a next time,” AP replied.

“Let’s not,” Jax retorted. “I’m not looking to do this again.”

“I’m gonna try to open one of the doors,” Zeb grunted, then jumped onto the top part of the engine room. He tried to pull open the door, getting it about halfway open, but it closed after a moment. “I don’t think it’s gonna open,” he said with a worried look. He looked down at Hera. “We’re stuck in here!”

Jax heard a whoosh of air come in the  _ Ghost _ and a panicked reply from Hera. “No, we’re not.” 

And Jax felt his heart drop, and he swallowed. “Oh no.” was all he got out before the cargo bay doors opened, and he grabbed onto the railing as Alema dropped below him. He quickly grabbed her hand, though, holding her tightly. She would die if he let go. Jax slid down the rail, Alema’s hand about to slip out of his grip when the cargo bay doors closed again, Hera flipping the emergency switch. Jax and Alema fell to the ground with a thud. He felt something squirm underneath him and realized he had fallen on top of Alema. He stood up quickly, flustered.    
“Sorry, ‘Lema,” He said, trying to hide the blush on his face.

“It--it’s okay,” Alema responded, clearing her throat. 

“I was afraid of this,” Hera said sadly, looking at the small screen where she had closed the bay doors.

“What now?” Wedge demanded.   
“Someone has compromised Chopper,” Hera replied. “They’re trying to download the location of our base.”

“If we don’t get out of here, it’s bye-bye to Phoenix Squadron,” Ezra said in a panic.

“Hera, there must be another way out,” Alema said determinedly. “We could override the hatch controls. AP-5 can get outside the  _ Ghost _ to the hull.”

“Well, it is true that my chassis could sustain itself far longer than any life form,” AP-5 replied. “Not that I’m volunteering,” he added quickly, taking a few steps back.

“Yes, you are!” Hera said cheerfully. “We don’t have much time. Here’s what you’ll do. Go outside, up on top of the hull. There should be a control panel there. You’ll need to go into the panel and open all doors, it should say that. When you’re done, come back inside.”

AP-5 sighed. “Yes, Captain Syndulla.”

They opened the cargo bay again, this time prepared, and sent AP into space.

While AP was in space, they all stared at the screen, showing how much data had been downloaded, and Jax was growing more worried by the minute. AP needed to hurry up.

“Come on, AP,” Hera muttered under her breath. Soon after the data had been downloaded (Jax could feel all hope slipping away, their base couldn’t be found) the hatches opened!

“AP did it!” Ezra exclaimed.   
“Let’s go,” Hera said, climbing up the ladder. “Hurry.” 

They all raced up the ladder when they saw that Chopper wasn’t there, Hera had them hide in a room while Zeb waited in the cockpit to shock him.

After he did, they were in the cockpit, and Jax removed the dataport. “Looks like they nearly got what they wanted,” he commented, handing her the data port.

“Yeah?” Hera replied. “Well, maybe we should give it to them.” She looked at Jax, Ezra, Alema, Wedge, and Zeb, and it was angrier than Jax had ever seen her. “They want to mess with my droid, they’re gonna pay for it! Zeb, get him up.”

“Uh-oh,” Ezra said softly. “Hera’s mad.”

Zeb picked Chopper off the ground, straightening the droid. Hera was at the controls, plugging in a cord, which she then plugged into Chopper. “Whoever’s responsible for this had to have a strong signal array to control Chopper at such a distance.”

“So…” Zeb said, confused. 

“So I’m going to reverse the feed on them,” Hera said angrily. “Send them back a bit more power than they expect.”

A ringing came out of Chopper, causing Jax to wince, but Hera just turned Chopper’s camera to her.

“Hey!” she shouted. “You! Imperial sleemo! Keep your hands off my droid!” she walked away from Chopper and pressed a button on the  _ Ghost _ , causing Chopper to spin with electricity forming around him.

Hera went back to Chopper. “Say goodbye to your memory core,” she growled, and then stopped the shock. Chopper kept spinning, more electricity around him, until it stopped in an instant, smoke pouring out of him.

Hera knelt next to him and put her forehead on top of his dome. “Chopper? Chopper? You in there?” there was no reply, and Jax felt a wave of sadness. Even though he didn’t like the droid all the time, he still loved the little guy. He was family, even though he didn’t have any flesh. 

After a moment of silence, them all accepting that Chopper was gone, they heard him powering up again, and Hera raised her head. Chopper spun around, and Jax couldn’t help but grin. 

“He’s back!” Alema exclaimed. 

“Can’t believe I’m saying this,” Zeb said with a crooked grin. “But I’m glad you’re okay, Chop.”

“That was a close one,” Jax said, rubbing the droid’s head. 

“Hey, let’s not forget about AP-5,” Wedge added. “After all, he got us out of the hold.”

“Yeah, AP, way to go…” Ezra trailed off as they realized AP was still outside, floating away in space. “Wait, where is he?”

“He’s still out there,” Jax grumbled. “We’d better go find them.”

\----

It didn’t take long to find AP, though, he was just sitting when the cargo doors opened and they let the droid in.

“Nice save, AP,” Zeb said. 

“Yeah, we all owe you one,” Ezra added.

AP ignored all of them, though, he just looked at Chopper.

“You tried to scrap me!” AP exclaimed, and Chopper just grunted in reply. 

“If you are apologizing, I fear you must still be compromised,” AP-5 said angrily. Chopper didn’t reply, but smacked AP-5 and Wedge with his small arms, then rolled away.

“Oh, sorry for being nice?” AP-5 said after him. 

“I’m done with droids!” Wedge said angrily. He walked past Chopper and AP. “From now on, I fly solo!” He ran after Chopper. “Come here, trash can!” AP-5 ran after him, calling out names.

“Like I said,” Hera muttered with a smile. “Don’t mess with my droid.”


	25. Chapter 25

It was nighttime, and Jax and Alema were outside of Chopper Base. To them, it seemed as though everyone but them was asleep. 

They were training hard, Alema with one of Jax’s sabers, Jax with the other. They had been sparring on and off for hours, trading remarks, and they both were drenched in sweat.

“Let’s stop,” Alema said breathlessly as Jax beat her for what seemed to be the fiftieth time.

“Alright,” Jax agreed. “But you’re getting a lot better.”

“Yeah, and so are you,” Alema grumbled. 

Jax just laughed, but he stopped when he heard something. Something in his mind.

_ “Obi-Wan...Obi-Wan Kenobi…” _ he heard.    
Jax shut his eyes, placing a hand on his head. 

“Jax?” Alema asked. “Jax, what is it?”

_ “I regret,”  _ it continued.  _ “I regret…” _ it sounded like a broken record. _ “I regret…” _

_ “This is Master Obi-Wan...Obi-Wan Kenobi,” _ it said, louder this time.  _ “I regret to report...report that our Jedi Order and the Republic--the Republic have fallen--fallen. This message is a warning for any surviving Jedi…a new hope...a new hope will emerge.” _

Obi-Wan’s voice stopped, replaced by Maul’s.  _ “Kenobi...Kenobi!” _

Then it stopped. 

“Jax?” Alema asked again.

“Sorry,” Jax apologized. “I was--hearing something. It sounded like Obi-Wan. It was his message for the remaining Jedi after the Purge. And then--Maul.”

Alema pursed her lips. “That’s not good.”

“No, it’s not,” Jax agreed. “I think Maul’s back again.”

“Let’s find Kanan,” Alema said.

“Yeah,” Jax responded, and they raced to the  _ Ghost _ .

“Kanan!” Jax said breathlessly when they got to the  _ Ghost _ . He was standing with Ezra. “Kanan, we need to talk.”

“Did you hear it, too?” Ezra asked. 

“Obi-Wan and Maul?” Jax asked. “If so, then yes.”

“Glad I’m not the only one,” Ezra muttered.

“What were you two doing out here?” Kanan asked, arching a brow.

“We--we, uh, come out here every night and spar,” Jax replied. “Just a thing we do.”

Kanan crossed his arms, as though wanting to know more, but didn’t.

“What’s going on here?” Hera asked sleepily. “Jax? Alema?”

“Jax and I heard a message from Obi-Wan, and then Maul’s voice,” Ezra explained. “Kanan just felt a disturbance.”

“Jax, go get Rex. I’ll get Sato,” Hera said, now fully alert. “We’ll talk about this in a few minutes.”

\----

“So, what do you think it means, Kanan?” Hera asked the Jedi when Jax had gotten Rex, Hera Sato, and they had all met by the briefing desk.

“Ah, I couldn’t really guess,” Kanan replied. “Holocrons at times take on a life of their own, but as to what it means…”

“It means Master Kenobi could be alive,” Ezra interjected. “And he could be in danger right now.”

Jax bit his tongue. He knew Master Kenobi was alive; he had met the man himself when he was younger. Bail had sent Ahsoka to Tatooine for a small vacation, right to the man’s house. As far as Jax knew, the man was alive, and if he had died, it would have been all over the holonet.

“Ezra, no one would like to believe General Kenobi’s alive more than I would,” Rex said to the boy. He sighed sorrowfully. “But Senator Organa confirmed his death.”

“Maybe he was wrong,” Ezra said hopefully. “Jax, have you met him?”

“I...haven’t,” Jax lied. “Mom went up to Bail and asked him one day. He was dead. I saw his grave on Alderaan, where he fled with Bail and died from wounds later.”

“But it could be a fake grave!” Ezra argued. “We know Maul went looking for Master Kenobi. This could be a sign he’s closing in on him.”

“Or it could just be a broken recording,” Hera argued back. 

“That doesn’t explain why we heard Maul’s voice,” Ezra said angrily. 

“But you’ve heard it before,” Kanan replied, putting a hand on his shoulder. “You’ve heard it before and it was just a trick. Maul was manipulating you.”

“I want to go to Tatooine to check things out,” Ezra said.

“Ezra, can I have a word with you?” Hera asked, and led him away from the group.

Rex looked at Jax. “You’re sure he’s dead?”

“I’m sorry, Dad,” Jax lied again. “He is. You’ll have to trust me on this.”

“I do, Jax,” Rex said. “But I was hopeful.”

“Mom was, too,” Jax said with a sad smile. “It was hard when she learned.”

“Now, you two should head to bed,” Rex advised Jax and Alema. “We can talk more in the morning.”

“Sure thing,” Jax said, and he knew that whatever would happen next wouldn’t be good

\----

The next day, Jax kept an eye on Ezra closely, knowing that the boy would try to leave Chopper Base. He saw Ezra talk to a man (he couldn’t remember his name) and then take off, hopping into the A-Wing Jax just happened to be standing behind. When Ezra wasn’t looking, he hopped in behind the pilot’s seat and hid.

“Hera, I hope you can forgive me,” Ezra muttered as they jumped to hyperspace.

\----

“All right,” Ezra said when Tatooine was in front of them. “Here I am. Tatooine. Middle of nowhere.”

Jax grinned, then jumped up, scaring Ezra.

“Ah!” Ezra screamed. He hit his head on the outside of the ship. “Ow!” The ship went sideways, but Ezra quickly gained control of it.

“Jax!” Ezra said angrily. 

“What?” Jax asked innocently. 

“You know what!” Ezra shouted. “How did you get here?”

“Well, we jumped to hyperspace, and then--” Jax started.

“I mean, in the ship,” Ezra interrupted. 

“When you weren’t looking, I jumped in here,” Jax explained.

“I didn’t want any of you involved, not this time,” Ezra said, glaring back at Jax.

“Well, you’re stuck with me now, so deal with it,” Jax growled. “I’m the only one who can help you out here.”

“What’s that supposed to mean?” Ezra snapped.

“I lied before,” Jax said through gritted teeth. “Kenobi isn’t dead. I’ve met him.”

“What?” Ezra exclaimed. “Really?”

“Yeah,” Jax replied with a nod. “I had to keep quiet. Bail’s orders. He’s staying hidden.”

“So where do you want me to go?” Ezra asked.

“You see the sand that’s a little bit lighter than the rest?” Jax said, pointing at the planet. “Go down there.”

Ezra nodded and flew down the ship. They got down to the ground, and Jax tried to rack his brain as to where Kenobi was.

“Argh--I can’t remember,” Jax groaned. “It’s been a while since I was here.”

“How old were you when you met Master Kenobi?” Ezra asked.

“About five,” Jax replied. “It’s been ten years.”

“I can use the holocrons to find him!” Ezra realized. He looked at the two pieces of the two holocrons they had and used the Force to guide them into a small canyon, where they landed the ship. 

“I think we’re close now,” Ezra said as the Holocron illuminated his face. “Stay with the ship while I go looking for a minute.”

Jax nodded. “Don’t die.”

“Shouldn’t be too hard,” Ezra said with a laugh as he climbed out of the ship. He walked for a while, and Jax saw something red glow in front of Ezra, and he picked it up, Maul’s voice speaking in his mind.

_ “Now you see…” _

“Jax!” Ezra shouted. “It’s a trap!” 

A gunshot fired next to Ezra’s face, and another one shattered the glass, making Jax jump. He climbed out of the ship to see Tusken Raiders destroying the ship.

“Oh, come on!” Jax complained. “Can’t we have one nice thing today?”

Ezra ran up towards the ship and pushed the Tusken Raider back with the Force, it tumbling off the ship. There were more Tusken Raiders on the cliff, though, so Jax and Ezra had to dodge their blaster bolts coming at them.

The Tusken Raider Ezra had pushed over with the Force had recovered and had tackled Ezra to the ground. Jax drew his blaster and shot the Tusken Raider, making it fall to the ground, dead.

“Let’s move!” Jax shouted to Ezra, and they ran and hid behind a large boulder, where they couldn’t be hit. The Raiders kept shooting at their ship, and before Jax knew it, the ship had exploded.

“How are we going to get home now?” Jax asked.

“We’ll find a way,” Ezra said determinedly, but he looked like he was trying to convince himself just as much as Jax.

After a moment, he heard no more sounds coming from the Tusken Raiders. 

“The explosion must have scared them off,” Ezra guessed.

“Apparently,” Jax replied. “Let’s keep moving.”

So, they moved forward, and it was morning when they had left the canyon, their feet tired, drenched in sweat, and their spirits slowly being crushed.

“My hand’s messed up,” Jax said, looking down at his robotic hand. He took the glove off of it and saw sand everywhere in the joints. He tried to flex it, but it took a lot of effort to move it.

“We can fix it when we get back to--” Ezra broke off as he looked forward, and Jax saw what he was looking at.

_ “Ezra…” _ Maul’s voice said. He was standing a few yards ahead of them.  _ “Jackson…” _

“Do you see that?” Ezra asked Jax.

“Yeah,” Jax whispered. “I do.” he blinked, and when he looked again, it was gone.

“It’s gone now,” Ezra said, looking around. He drew out the holocrons again, and it pointed directly in front of them.

“Was it _really_ Maul, though?” Jax asked. “He’s given you hallucinations before.”

“I don’t know,” Ezra replied with a sigh, starting to walk forward again. “But I think we’re close to him.”

“Yeah,” Jax agreed. “Let’s keep going. We’ll either die or find Obi-Wan. It’ll be fun to see which comes first!”

“Yeah,” Ezra grumbled. “Fun.”

\----

By midday, a dust storm had moved in, and Jax and Ezra were still walking, the sand and wind blurring their vision. Jax just tried to follow Ezra the best he could as the boy followed the Holocron, and Jax was surprised they hadn’t been separated yet.

“Hopefully we’ll find someone soon!” Ezra shouted over the storm.

“At this point, I don’t even care who it is!” Jax shouted back.

_ “Draw him out,”  _ Maul whispered.

Jax looked up, just as Ezra did. Through the sand, Jax saw a small figure, who he assumed to be Maul.

_ “Your pain...your sorrow...it calls to him,” _ Maul said. 

“Keep moving!” Jax shouted to Ezra. 

\----

Hours later, the storm had cleared, and Ezra and Jax were both dead on their feet. Every step Jax took felt like he was lifting hundreds of pounds, his legs felt like jelly. He was tired, hungry, and desperate. The sun was scorching, and Jax’s throat was as dry as the sand around him. He was gasping for breath, and he just wanted to find a settlement or, or  _ something _ . 

Jax felt the world spin around him, and he sat on the dusty ground. “Ezra…” he said weakly. “Give me a second. I think I’m gonna...pass out.”

Jax suddenly felt sick, and his vision tunneled. All he saw was Ezra race to him, and before he knew it, he blacked out.

\----

When Jax woke up, it was nighttime. He looked around them and saw fire lit. 

“Maul?” He gasped, shooting up. 

“Not Maul,” A familiar voice said.

“Obi-Wan!” Jax exclaimed.

Obi-Wan smiled. “It is good to see you, my friend. What brings you to Tatooine?”

“I think you know,” Jax replied grimly.

“I do,” Obi-Wan said with a sigh. “Maul has indeed come for me once more. I do not think his lust for revenge will stop until he is dead.”

“Neither do I,” Jax agreed. “How is Ezra?”

“Your friend Ezra was in about as bad of a state as you were, Jackson,” Obi-Wan replied, stoking the fire. “He is very conflicted.”

“Yes,” Jax replied. “Maul’s affected him worse than it has me. Ezra...has never been good at calming his mind. His emotions control him at times, but he has a good heart.”

“Yes,” Obi-Wan agreed, stroking his beard. “You have had more training than your friend, have you not?”

“I have,” Jax replied. “But...I’m not getting much training anymore.”

“Oh?” Obi-Wan said, raising a brow. “And why might that be?”

“Because she’s dead,” Jax said, blinking tears out of his eyes. “She’s gone,” he whispered. “She was killed by her friend. Her brother.”

“Darth Vader, I presume,” Obi-Wan said sadly. 

“Yeah,” Jax said sadly. “Obi-Wan, why didn’t you tell her?”

Obi-Wan sighed. “She was young. Too much had been beaten upon her already. She would know in time, and if not, I would have told her. But it was not the right time. I wasn’t ready.”

“Oh,” Jax replied, falling silent.

After a few awkward moments of silence, Ezra sat up, looking around him. 

“Hey, Ezra,” Jax said. “Nice to see you’re finally awake.”

Ezra rubbed his eyes and looked at Obi-Wan and Jax once again.

“You’re in the wrong place, Ezra Bridger,” Obi-Wan said. 

“Master?” Ezra asked, his voice wobbly. “Master Kenobi?”

“I am,” Obi-Wan replied. “And when you have your strength, I will help you on your way.”

“On my way?” Ezra repeated. “No, we came here to find you. To warn you.”

“About Maul,” Obi-Wan guessed.

“Yes,” Ezra replied. “Wait, you know?”

“One doesn’t survive as long as I have by being foolish or unprepared,” Obi-Wan replied. He walked towards Ezra. “Maul is an old adversary, and a persistent one at that.”

“We can fight him together,” Ezra insisted.

“I had no intention of fighting him,” Obi-Wan replied. “Though that seems inevitable now.”

“You don’t understand,” Ezra argued. “You’re the answer. The holocrons told me. They said you would be the one to help us destroy the Sith.”

Obi-Wan hummed. “That’s the first I’ve heard of it.”

“The Rebellion needs you,” Ezra said, all but begging. “We need you to defeat the Empire.”

“What you need,” Obi-Wan replied, growing annoyed. “You already have. Unfortunately, you seem to be letting it all go.”

“But if I had what I needed…” Ezra trailed off. 

“Why would the holocrons send you to him,” Jax interjected. “Ezra, we were never supposed to come here. You should have listened to Hera.”

“The holocrons did not send you here, but I do suggest you listen to your superiors,” Obi-Wan replied, glancing at Jax. “Maul sent you here. Maul used your desire to do good to deceive you,” he continued, sitting him and Ezra down once again. “And in doing so, he has altered the course of many things. He knows your fears, your heart, and he manipulated the truth, which has led you here. A place where you should never have been.”

“But the holocrons…” Ezra said, his eyes wide. “They tell the truth.”

“Do they?” Obi-Wan asked. “The truth is often what we make of it. You heard what you wanted to hear, believed what you wanted to believe. And now, the only one who has gained anything from all of this is--”

“Me,” Maul hissed from behind Jax. Jax turned and saw Maul glare at Kenobi, a snarl on his face. Ezra started to stand up, but Obi-Wan pushed him down once more.

“You both must go now,” Obi-Wan advised him. 

“We led him to you,” Jax argued. “Let us fix it.”

“That is now your responsibility,” Obi-Wan replied. “I will mend this old wound.” Obi-Wan gestured to the creature beside him. “Ride north. That is your way out.” he paused. “Your way home.”

Jax hopped on the creature, Ezra hopping behind him and Ezra put his hands around Jax’s waist. 

“See you soon, my apprentices,” Maul hissed as they rode away.

Jax just rolled his eyes.

\----

They had found Maul’s ship and had taken it so that the Dathomirian could not leave the planet, and they jumped to Atollon.

After Jax had landed the ship, they stepped out, with Zeb, Hera, Alema, Chopper, and Kanan waiting for them. 

“Tell me this means what I want it to mean,” Zeb growled.   
“We won’t be seeing Maul again,” Ezra replied. 

“Well?” Hera asked.   
“I’m sorry I ran off like that,” Ezra replied. “I was wrong. Don’t blame Jax for any of this, he did it to keep me safe. I know I’m supposed to be here. You’re my family. And we should go home.”

Jax smiled and pulled Ezra and Alema into a hug, wrapping his arms around them. “We’re all family.”

Ezra grinned, and Jax saw him pull Hera, Kanan, and Zeb into the hug, and Chopper squeeze his way in, making them all laugh.

They were a family, and not even death could change that.


	26. Chapter 26

It was a busy day on Atollon. People all across base were preparing for the attack on Lothal, and Jax couldn’t have been more excited. It had been so long since he had been out in a battle, freeing innocents from tyranny. And this was the biggest attack they had ever planned to strike to the Empire. No rebel cell had ever done something so big.

Jax was honored to be a part of it. And helping his friends, nonetheless. General Dodonna was assisting them on their attack on Lothal, and Jax was helping Alema prepare the  _ Protector _ , the Mandalorian ship that she was now flying, gifted to her by Jax.

“You ready?” Jax asked Alema as she finished prepping her ship.

“As I’ll ever be,” Alema replied, standing up from her crouched position. “You?”

“I’m excited,” Jax replied with a grin. But it vanished quickly. “I hate to say it...but something tells me this won’t go well. Something’s going on. I just don’t know what.”

“You have your bags packed and into the  _ Ghost _ , right?” Alema asked. Jax nodded. “So if something goes wrong, you come to my ship or the  _ Ghost _ and we make a fast getaway. You’ll have all your things, and we’ll get out.”

“I’ve just left one thing out,” Jax replied. “It’s a picture of my mom, but I normally keep it out anyway. I’ll get it before we leave.”

“I hope you don’t forget it,” Alema replied, her face softening. Jax mentally agreed. “I know how much those pics mean to you.”

“I know,” Jax said softly. His comm beeped, and he sighed. “Fulcrum here.”

“ _ Jax, I need you at the briefing desk. We’ve got a new Fulcrum transmission.” _ Hera said through the comm.

“Be right there, Hera,” Jax replied. He looked at Alema. “You should come, too.”

“Alright,”

\----

“We’ve just received a new transmission from Fulcrum,” Hera said to the gathered group of leaders (which included Commander Sato, Ryder Azadi, and General Dodonna, along with Hera, Kanan, Ezra, Alema, and Jax). 

The message popped up, and Jax awaited the news.

_ “This is Fulcrum,”  _ it said. “ _ With an urgent message. Thrawn knows about…” _ and then it trailed off without another word.

Jax’s heart dropped. That wasn’t good. Thrawn couldn’t know  _ anything _ about the Rebellion. But the big question was: what did he know?

Jax was pretty sure what he knew, but he hoped he was wrong.

“Thrawn knows?” Kanan asked. “Knows about what?”

“About the attack on Lothal?” Ezra asked, leaning forward. 

“Something’s happened,” Ryder said, his gaze puzzled. “Most of the Imperial fleet left the system. What does it mean?”   
“Thrawn knows we’re here,” Hera said, her voice steel, obviously trying to hide her fear.

Jax nodded in reply. “Yeah.”

“All ships, battle stations!” Hera ordered, turning her head.

“How can you be certain?” Dodonna asked.   
“The last time this happened, the Empire ambushed us on Garel,” Jax replied. He turned to Alema. “Let’s go. We’ve got to get ready.”

He and Alema ran off.

“You’re not thinking about going up there, are you?” Jax asked as they arrived at her ship.

“I have to, Jax,” Alema replied. “It’s what I signed up for.”

“But you could die!” Jax shouted, almost pleading. He couldn’t lose her. “We need you alive!”

“Not we,” Alema retorted, shoving her pilot’s helmet on her head. “ _ You. _ You’re the one that needs me. The Rebellion needs me to fight, and that’s what I’ll do.”

“Alema,” Jax pleaded. “Please.”

Alema sighed. “Jax, you know more about responsibility than most. You know I have to do this. I can’t argue with you right now. You’ll do your job, I’ll do mine, and we’ll pray we come out of this with all our limbs.”

“What’s one more?” Jax joked, but then his face became sad again. “Just stay here, Alema.”

Alema looked at Jax, and Jax realized their faces were mere inches apart. Alema drew her helmet off her head, and then her lips were on his. Before Jax knew it, they were off again, and Alema was shoving her helmet back on and walking up her ship.

“I hate you, Jackson Tano,” Alema said, her face bright red. “You know what to do.”

Jax’s mouth just hung open, his lips still tingling. “I--yeah. Thanks, ‘Lema.”

Alema just shook her head, and then she disappeared into the cockpit as Jax raced back to Hera.

He got there just as Thrawn appeared through a transmission.

_ “General Dodonna, Commander Sato,” _ He started.  _ “Captain Syndulla,” _ he said Hera’s name with more disgust than the others. _ “At last, we meet in this theater of war, however briefly. There is no escape, and your forces are badly outnumbered. This, uh, ‘rebellion’ ends today.” _

“We’ll never surrender to  _ you _ , Thrawn,” Hera said defiantly. 

_ “You misunderstand, Captain,” _ Thrawn replied, his voice as cool as ever.  _ “I’m not accepting surrenders at this time. I want you to know failure, utter defeat, and that it is I who delivers it, crashing down upon you. Now, let us proceed.” _

Jax grimaced. This wasn’t going to be easy, but Jax just hoped that they would all escape alive.

Thrawn left the screen, and the map of their fleet returned upon the screen. 

“We don’t have the strength to meet Thrawn head-on,” Hera started, angry but keeping her head clear. “But I will get us to safety.”

“How do you propose we break his blockade?” Sato asked. 

“Thrawn believes this is the entire rebel fleet,” Hera replied. “So we just need a big enough opening for one ship to get through. Once clear of the jamming, they can call for reinforcements to attack the Empire’s flank.”

“That should divide their forces, and enable us to escape,” Dodonna said approvingly, an hand on his bearded chin. 

“The  _ Ghost _ stands the best chance,” Sato requested. “We’ll make an opening for you.”

“Not for me,” Hera responded, denying his request. “Ezra, Jax, and Kanan will take the  _ Gauntlet _ .”

“No way,” Ezra said, his eyes angry.   
“We’re not leaving you,” Jax added. “This is our fight, too.”

“There’s no time to argue,” Hera said, her expression final. “As Jedi, you have the best chance to escape, and there’s no one I trust more to get the help we need. You’re going. Chopper, too. That’s an order.”

“Hera,” Jax growled. “I will pull my rank. I am staying. I agree that Ezra and Kanan should go, but all three of us seem to be a little overkill. You need me here. As Fulcrum, I am ordering you to let me stay here.”

Hera sighed, glaring at Jax. “Fine,” she snapped. “That’s the last change I’m making. Go to the  _ Ghost _ ,  _ Agent _ .”

Jax sighed. Hera was definitely mad at him, but he needed to stay on Atollon. He wanted to save as many people as he could, and he trusted Ezra and Kanan to get the help they needed.

Jax sat in the cockpit, his hands on the guns of the copilot’s seat.

“I’m sorry for arguing with you, Hera,” Jax apologized as they started to fly. “But I have a feeling--you need to trust me. It’s not anxiety. But I need to stay here.”

“I’m not mad at you, Jax,” Hera said with a sigh. “But I’m just a little frustrated that you pulled rank on me. I trust your feelings, but I felt that you needed to go with Ezra to get help. You’re a good negotiator and have many friends throughout the rebel cells.”

“Wait, where’s Kanan?” Jax asked. From what Hera was saying, it just sounded like Ezra was going to get help.   
“Kanan is getting help from someone who lives in the wilderness,” Hera replied with an eye roll. “He insisted, and I trust him like I trust you. I don’t like meddling with the Force.”

“Yeah, neither do I,” Jax agreed with a small laugh. 

“Phoenix squadron,” Hera ordered as they went into space. “Keep those fighters busy. Green squadron, attack the lead destroyer.”

_ “Copy that,” _ Came Alema’s voice. _ “We’ll clear a path.” _

Jax’s knuckles were white as they gripped the cannons of the  _ Ghost _ , not even thinking as he aimed at TIEs, shooting them down.

“Are you good, kid?” Rex asked. “You seem a little tense, Jax.”

“Just don’t want Alema to get hurt,” Jax replied through gritted teeth. 

Hera gave him a knowing smile, and Jax just groaned. “Don’t start, Hera.”

“I wasn’t doing anything,” Hera said with a laugh as she dodged through the fighters.

Jax watched in the sky as Green Squadron dropped their proton bombs on a star destroyer, barely doing anything to the durasteel hull. Then, in the same moment, one of their corvettes fell in the sky and he closed his eyes as he felt the deaths onboard, of people he knew and had put his life in his hands, and they had put their lives in his. And there they were, dying right before his eyes.

More fighters went down. Another corvette.

“Phoenix Squadron,” Hera said, her voice angry. “We’ve gotta keep those TIEs off our cruisers!”

_ “This is Massassi group,” _ Dodonna’s voice said over the comms.  _ “We’re taking heavy fire. We need help.” _

“On our way,” Hera said, changing her flight path. 

“Too many ships to protect!” Zeb growled as he kept shooting.

“Yeah, I know the feeling,” Jax muttered as he kept shooting down TIEs, avoiding the rebel ships.

A few more long lasting minutes of fighting when another corvette went down.

_ “All ships, charge the blockade!”  _ Sato ordered. Hera, once again, changed her course, heading straight for the Star Destroyers. 

Then, one of their frigates was destroyed, and Jax’s eyes widened. “No,” he breathed.

“ _ Commander, they destroyed the _ Orion!” Came a man’s voice over the intercom.

Jax couldn’t look at the destruction, he just focused on shooting down the TIEs.

_ “Hera, I can’t get through as long as those Interdictor Cruisers are cutting us off,” _ Ezra said angrily, his voice slightly panicked. Jax agreed. They had to take out one of the cruisers. But how?

“Stay sharp, Ezra,” Hera replied. “We’ll find you that opening.”

_ “I know!” _ Ezra shouted back.  _ “Just...hurry.”  _ Another corvette was destroyed. At this rate, they would all be dead by the hour. 

_ “Commander Bridger,” _ Sato’s voice came. _ “Go to heading 221 and prepare to jump.” _

“What?” Jax asked, stopping his shooting for a moment. “What’s he doing?”

Hera didn’t reply, but gave him a worried look. 

“Hera, I think Sato’s evacuating the cruiser,” Zeb said.

“Hera!” Ezra yelled. “What’s Sato doing?”

“He’s drawing that ship out of position!” Hera replied. “Get ready to jump!”

Jax looked at the  _ Gauntlet _ as it went to the coordinates Sato had given him, and then his attention turned to Sato’s ship as it went headfirst into the Imperial Interdictor, and it exploded, scattering debris all over.

All mouths dropped open as they watched the scene. “No,” Hera breathed. 

“He--he sacrificed himself,” Jax stammered. “Ezra, there’s your opening! GO!”

And Ezra jumped to hyperspace as Phoenix Squadron quickly regained itself, recovering from the loss of Commander Sato.

“All ships, return to base,” Hera ordered, her gaze solemn and her voice hollow.

\----

“Thrawn is preparing for a planetary bombardment,” Hera said, her arms crossed. “How's’ the shield coming, Zeb?”

_ “We’re about to fire it up now,” _ Zeb replied. _ “Rex and I have done our best, but this is really Sabine’s baby.” _

“Then it should work,” Hera said optimistically. 

_ “Should, yes, but there are a lot of modifications and special fuses,” _ Rex added. _ “We never got to test it while Sabine was still here, so if it overloads, I’m not sure we can fix it.” _

“Let’s hope you don’t have to,” Hera replied. “Fire it up!”

_ “Copy that,” _ Zeb said, and Jax hoped that if one thing worked for them, it would be that shield generator. Jax heard whirring behind him, and he watched as a blue hue surrounded them as the shield generator, and Jax let out a breath he didn’t know he was holding when it held.

_ “The shield is stabilized,” _ Zeb said happily. 

“Nice work, boys,” Hera complimented them, and changed her comm to connect to Kanan’s. “Kanan, do you copy?”

“I read you, Hera,” Kanan said after a moment.

“Thrawn is planning an orbital bombardment,” Hera said to him. “You need to get back to base immediately.”

_ “I’m moving as fast as I can,” _ Kanan said back.

“Faster,” Hera said quietly, but urgently. “Please.” she crossed her arms once again. “Alright, Thrawn. Your move.”

And all they could do was wait.

The few minutes before Thrawn began firing on them seemed to last an eternity. The air around them was tense, and he had a chance to catch his breath, his thoughts catching up with his body.

He wondered where Alema was, and if she was okay. He hoped she was at least alive.

“Kanan, find cover, now!” Hera yelled, more panicked than he had ever heard her as the first shots were fired upon them. It seemed to rain green bolts from the sky, the shield holding them away from base, but Jax found himself flinching as the base was fired upon, and he was tense, ready to bolt at any moment, if the shield were to break. 

It continued to rain, and Jax’s breathing became ragged, but he couldn’t seem to move, to tear his eyes from above him, as though his death was awaiting him and all he could do was wait.

_ “The shield is overheating!” _ Rex’s voice yelled, ringing throughout the base.

Jax’s brain became panicked, he didn’t know what to do, he couldn’t seem to move his legs, but he so desperately wanted to do something. 

He waited more, waited for the shield to suddenly stop working and be blown to bits by the ammo, waiting for the shield to blow itself up, killing everyone in the base. 

Then, as though the Force itself was blessing them, the firing stopped. The sky turned its normal gray with clouds, the green gone, left with everyone staring up in awe.

_ “It held!” _ Zeb exclaimed, pumping his fists into the air. _ “It held!” _

Jax and Hera both turned on their coms, and Jax said, _ “Alema?” _ and Hera said, “Kanan?”

_ “Jax?” _ Alema replied.  _ “Where are you?” _

“I’m on base with Hera,” Jax replied. He briefly overheard Kanan and Hera’s conversation, Kanan telling Hera that he was pretty sure Thrawn was actually trying to kill them, Hera giving him a shaky laugh and telling him it was only funny because he was still alive, and to “come home, love”.

_ “I’m with my squadron,” _ Alema replied. _ “We’re under the shield, but we’re hiding. We’re trying to save what’s left of Green and Phoenix squadrons. Stay safe.” _

“You, too,” Jax replied quietly.

\----

Rex and Zeb gathered with Dodonna, Hera, and Jax around the briefing table.

“Our shield generator’s taken a beating,” Zeb said tiredly. “I doubt it’ll survive another attack like the last one.”

“I don’t think it will have to,” Hera said, one hand on her hip, a snarl placed on her face. “Thrawn was trying to soften us up. He’ll send in ground forces to do the dirty work.”

“I agree, Captain,” General Dodonna responded. “My guess is he will most likely stage a direct assault from this position,” he pointed to a spot on their map. 

“If we mine these approaches here,” Rex pointed to another spot. “And here,” he pointed close to the first spot. “We can slow ‘em down.”

“Good,” Hera said approvingly. “You, Jax, and Zeb take a squad down and get it done.”

They raced off.

\----

Jax, Rex, and Zeb were crouched on a cliff where they guessed Thrawn would land after planting the mines. Jax had been wanting to spend some more time with his dad, but this wasn’t exactly what he had in mind.

Smoke was pouring around them from the bombardment just a few minutes ago, and Jax watched, trying to spot Thrawn’s forces as quickly as possible.

“I hope this plan of yours works,” Zeb said, a rocket launcher placed on his back.

“Yeah, me, too,” Rex agreed. 

Jax heard clanking in the distance and he squared his shoulders, his hands hovering over his blaster, trying to ignore the weight of his lightsabers on his belt. He had kept them on his belt since Krownest, but it was still an uncomfortable feeling. He kept being reminded that the crystals carried so many mistakes in them, such a long history with Jax and his mother, and the guilt that came with them was almost unbearable.

“Here they come,” Jax said, clearing his head. Rex holstered the detonator in his hand, and after a moment, set off the first set of mines.

As he set off the second set of mines, one two-legged walker came through their shield, and Jax smirked as Zeb grabbed the rocket launcher from his back.

“Left one for you,” Rex said as Zeb shot the rocket launcher, making the walker tumble to the ground with a satisfying explosion. 

As they took a small amount of time to celebrate the tiny victory, they heard heavy clanking, unlike the ones form earlier.

“I know that sound,” Jax growled.

“Yeah,” Rex agreed. “And I hate that sound.”

“Lousy four-leggers,” Zeb said. “Hit ‘em with the detonators!”

Rex detonated the last of the mines, but they were useless against the AT-ATs.

The walkers, one by one, walked through their shield, and Jax groaned.

“We need Sabine to invent a shield you can’t walk through!” Zeb shouted, as though reading his mind.

“Let’s hope we get a chance to tell her!” Rex shouted, and then they ran into the caves behind them.

Jax heard stormtroopers firing at them, as well as the walkers, but he dodged a bolt when it was coming towards him and kept sprinting, hoping to lose the troops in the caves. He also heard A-Wings above them, as well as Alema’s ship and he felt a surge of hope. If anyone could take down those walkers, it would be Alema and her squadron.

Jax smiled, like the fool he was, and just kept running.

He glanced back once to see Kanan running at them, lightsaber ignited, and took down one of the AT-ATs, making it crumble to the ground, then caught up with Rex, Jax, and Zeb. 

“Glad you could join us,” Zeb said with a lopsided grin. “Hera said you’re bringing help?”

“Maybe,” Kanan replied. “Maybe not.”

Then, they made it to the caves, and Jax hoped they could make it back to base and escape before they were found by Thrawn.

Jax ignited his lightsabers, holstering his blaster, following Kanan through the caves. They came to an exit, but they heard voices and ran the other way, where they were once again met with troopers.

“The other way, the other way!” Kanan said urgently, deflecting a few bolts.

They kept running through the caves, and before Jax knew it, they were back at base. They ran up to Hera and Dodonna, Jax hoping that they still had a chance to escape.

“Kanan, you made it,” Hera said, looking more relieved than she had in a few hours.”What happened with your friend?”

“Oh, don’t worry,” Kanan said. “I think he’s coming.”

_ “Phoenix Leader, do you read me?” _ Ezra’s voice came over the comm. 

“Ezra?”

_ “I brought help,”  _ Ezra continued.  _ “We’re taking out the Interdictor.” _

“Okay, this might be our only chance,” Kanan said urgently. “Let’s move!”

They ran to the landing platform, where the few remaining ships were, Jax right besides Rex. 

“Looks like the family’s together again,” Jax heard Kanan say ahead of them, and Jax couldn’t help but smile. It seemed like they were, if only for a short time.

“Let’s try and keep it that way,” Hera replied. 

Jax heard electricity crackling behind them, and then the shield generator exploded.

“There goes our shield,” Jax grimaced, and TIEs started to fly in as cruisers left, loaded with escaping rebels. The AT-ATs shot at the escaping vessels, and one came crashing down, and Jax looked away, keeping his face to what was in front of him. The ship crashed just in front of them, and they all stopped as the dust settled, and in a moment, they were surrounded by Death Troopers.

“And now, Captain Syndulla,” Thrawn said, emerging from the dust. “I will accept your formal surrender. Or, you will watch your friends perish, one by one, beginning with the Jedi.”

Jax and Kanan ignited their sabers, and blasters were once again in hands as the circle closed in.

“I require an answer, Captain,” Thrawn said, taking a few steps closer to them.

“You already know my answer,” Hera replied sourly. Thunder crackled above them, and Jax had a feeling that it was no regular storm.

“Do you fear the storm, Master Jedi?” Thrawn asked, putting one hand out to his side. 

“Yeah, Kanan replied, his face still towards the sky. “And you should, too.”

Thrawn just smirked, but lightning struck a few feet away from them, and they all flinched. 

“Hang on to something,” Kanan warned them, sheathing his saber, and Jax did the same. 

“What Jedi devilry is this?” Thrawn demanded, shielding his face with an arm. 

Jax watched as a pair of eyes, glowing eyes, appeared in the clouds, and a booming voice said, “I am the Bendu!”

“What is that?” Zeb demanded.

“Uh, Kanan?” Hera asked.

“I told you my friend was coming,” Kanan replied. 

“I bring death!” The Bendu continued.  _ Friend, sure, _ Jax thought with a roll of his eyes. Electricity crackled again, and two lightning bolts destroyed two AT-ATs in unison. More lightning struck the ground, and Jax was growing more worried. Ships exploded, and the lightning got closer and closer to where they were. Thrawn ran in one direction, and they moved in another. They hid behind a stack of crates, trying to avoid the lightning,

“Leave this place,” Bendu ordered. “I am the light...I am the dark…I am the Bendu.”

“You heard him!” Kanan shouted over the storm. “Make for the ship!”

They ran into the Ghost, all squeezing into the cockpit as Hera took them up. Jax was glad he was finally able to rest his feet, and he hoped the fight was to be over son. They couldn’t take much more. 

Lightning kept striking at the ships, and a few more fell to the ground as they were struck, and Jax once again tried not to think about how many people they had lost. 

“Kanan Jarrus,” The Bendu called after them. “Jedi Knight!” Lightning struck the Ghost, and Hera gave Kanan a crazed look.

“This is your friend?” She demanded. 

Kanan paused. “Uh….I might’ve made him angry.”

“Yeah, I can relate!” Hera shouted, then turned her eyes to the sky again. She kept dodging the lightning, and finally, they were in space. For Jax, a battle was better than a crazy creature who turned into a storm. 

“Ezra, we’re headed for the blockade,” Hera said as they were getting closer to the Star Destroyers. “Is the Interdictor disabled yet?”

“Working on it!” Ezra replied over the blaster fire. 

Hera slowed her speed, still dodging incoming fighters, and then the INterdictor exploded in a blaze of color in front of them, and Jax laughed.

_ “Hera, we took out the Interdictor,” _ Ezra’s voice said.  _ “You’re all clear.” _

“That’s the first good news I’ve gotten today,” Hera replied with a small smile. 

_ “Meet me at point 8-7,” _ Ezra continued.  _ “We’ll lead the way.” _

“Copy that,” Hera replied, and whatever was left of the rebel fleet changed route. She was almost at the point, and then the dash beeped.

“We’ve got an incoming transmission?” Hera asked, confused. She answered it, and the familiar Fulcrum logo came up.

“It’s Kallus!” Zeb exclaimed. “He’s sending coordinates.”

Hera looked to her side. “There’s an escape pod on my scope.” She turned the shop again and picked up the escape pod, getting too close to the Star Destroyer for Jax’s comfort. 

“Got him!” Hera exclaimed. She followed the Gauntlet, until they were past the blockade. “I’m on your six, Gauntlet. Phoenix Squadron, let’s get outta here!”

_ “Roger, Phoenix Leader,” _ Came Wedge’s voice, and Jax felt panicked when it wasn’t Alema who responded. _ “We’re right behind you.” _

Jax waited until they jumped to hyperspace before he asked, “Where’s Alema?”

He hadn’t even seen her since she kissed him, and they had only talked when they were back on base. Jax desperately hoped she wasn’t dead. 

Hera turned around in her seat. “Medcenter.”

Jax paused. So she was alive, but hurt. Better than dead. “She’s hurt?”

Hera nodded slowly. “Her ship was banged up pretty badly. Burns and cuts, but nothing major.”

Jax’s eyes widened, and before Hera could say another word, he raced out of the cockpit to the medcenter, dodging the many people crowding the ship.

He got to the medcenter, and it was more crowded than he had ever seen it. He looked around and saw Alema, who was putting bacta on her arm, and Jax jogged to her.

“Jax!” Alema exclaimed, startled. “What are you doing here? You’re not hurt, are you?”

“No,” Jax said with a shake of his head. “I came to find you.”

“Oh,” Alema said, blushing. “Thanks.”

“Are you okay?” Jax asked. He hated seeing her hurt.

“I--yeah,” Alema replied. “Just hurt.”

“How?” Jax asked. He guessed it was just more than physical injuries. They all were hurt. So many people had died. 

Alema hid her face from him. “Let me finish what I’m doing and we can talk. Please, Jax,” she begged. “I need some time right now.”

“I--I understand,” Jax stuttered. “Meet me in the extra room, okay? No one will be in there.”

“Yeah,” Alema said softly. “Thanks, Jax.”

Jax ran a hand through his hair as he headed to the guest room. “Oh, Alema,” he whispered. “What happened?” He sat on the ground and sighed. What would come for them next?

Jax didn’t know how long he had been sitting on the floor when Alema came in, a cast on her foot, bandages up her neck and around her stomach, her hands gloveless and covered with bacta patches. 

“What happened?” Jax gasped, standing up as she stumbled forward.

“Help me sit,” Alema said through gritted teeth. Jax wrapped an arm around her and steadied her as she gripped his arm and sat on the bed. 

“Talk to me, ‘Lema,” Jax said, crouching in front of her. “Hera said your injuries weren’t major. This doesn’t look like that.”

“She didn’t know I broke my foot,” Alema replied. “And at the time, I didn’t realize I had--I didn’t realize how bad my injuries were. I took my boot off and saw it was swollen, and finally looked at myself and saw my clothes ripped, blood everywhere.”

“What’d you do?” Jax asked softly.

Alema sighed. “I had what was left of Green and Phoenix Squadrons. We were trying to take down the AT-ATs. It got bad when the TIEs came in. We were already overwhelmed. Within a minute, they were all dead. I tried to retreat myself. I knew I couldn’t take them all on myself. They shot me down. Not enough to where I was immediately dead, but my engine was scrapped. Got my ship flying pretty quickly and went to Hera. She sent me away on the  _ Ghost _ to relax and take care of my injuries. Hera said she’d save the  _ Protector _ . I heard it docked with the  _ Ghost _ when Wedge got walking again.”

“Yeah, he flew it out of Atollon,” Jax replied. “I had assumed it was you.”

“It wasn’t,” Alema said dryly.

“Are you  _ sure _ you’re okay?” Jax asked again.

That was all it took for Alema to break down. She started to sob, and Jax hugged as she cried on his shoulder.

“I lost my  _ entire _ squadron,” she sobbed. Jax rubbed her back. “They’re all  _ gone _ . It’s my fault. I watched them die and just sat there.”

“Hey,” Jax whispered. “It wasn’t your fault. There was nothing you could do. They knew what the risks were.”

“But they’re  _ gone _ ,” Alema gasped. 

“I know, Alema,” Jax muttered. “But it’s over now. You’re still here for a reason. We need you. And you can’t blame yourself for something you couldn’t prevent.”

Alema wiped her eyes on her sleeve. “Thanks, Jax. It’s been a while since I’ve cried in front of someone.”

“I know,” Jax said softly, wiping a tear as it traced down her cheek. “But I’m here. I won’t leave you.”

Alema chuckled. “I know this might not be the time for this, but Jackson Tano, I love you.”

Jax hadn’t expected  _ that _ , but before he knew it, he was saying, “I love you, too,” he leaned close to Alema, tilted his face, and their lips touched.

It was soft at first, and then Alema put her arms around his neck, and Jax put his hands on her slender waist.

Jax smiled into the kiss and opened his mouth to welcome her. 

“Ahem,” A voice said from behind them, and they quickly broke apart. It was Hera.

“If you two are done, we’re having a meeting in the cockpit,” she said.

“Hera,” Alema said, clearing her throat. “Could you--keep this a secret?”

“Yeah,” Jax agreed. “I don’t want this getting out yet.”

Hera smiled. “Of course.”

Alema glanced at Jax as he stood up. “Uh--a little help?”

“Oh, right,” Jax said, and he held out his hand. Alema grabbed it as she shakily stood up.

Hera looked between the two.

“What did you do, Alema?” Hera asked.

“Uh….I broke my foot,” Alema replied sheepishly. “Sorry, Captain.”

“You said you had minor injuries!” Hera exclaimed. “How is a broken foot, ‘minor’?”

“I didn’t know it was broken at the time!” Alema protested. 

Hera sighed. “How do you now realize you have--” she broke off and sighed again. “Just follow me.”

Jax wrapped an arm around Alema and they awkwardly hobbled into the cockpit. Rex, Kanan, Sabine, Ezra, Zeb, and Chopper were already there, with Bail Organa in front of them through a transmission.

_ “We have matters to discuss, _ ” Bail said. _ “You are currently without a ranking officer for Phoenix Squadron, and we have been meaning to do this for a while. Captain Syndulla, by the authority of the Rebel Alliance, we give you the rank of general. We are sorry for your losses today and are looking forward to seeing you on Yavin IV. That is all.” _

All Hera could do was blink. Jax looked up at her, and he knew that Hera deserved the rank more than anyone.

“Hera?” Kanan asked. “You wanted to talk with us?”

“Yeah,” Hera said, coming back to reality. “We need to help out Clan Wren since we are in their debt. It’s the best we can do. I was originally going to send Alema with Kanan, Ezra, and Sabine, but since Alema is out of duty for a few weeks, that can’t be done. But I also need to ask Alema if she would fill in as my captain, though she can not be active in her duty.”

“It would be my honor,” Alema replied humbly. “But sorry.”

“Why can’t I go?” Jax asked. 

“Because you’re needed here more, Jax,” Hera replied. “You signed up as Fulcrum, and this is one of the repercussions.”

Jax sighed. “Yes, General.”

And even though they had lost so much that day, and they were all feeling the losses of their friends, there was hope as they marched forward, and Jax knew that things would get better. They had to.


End file.
